


Wedding Crashers AU

by Outofthegarden



Category: The 100, The Wedding Crashers (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Anya & Lexa Are Siblings (The 100), Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Do not post without permission, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Lawyer Lexa (The 100), Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Sassy Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofthegarden/pseuds/Outofthegarden
Summary: Lexa and Anya Woods are two lawyers who spend their free time crashing wedding receptions.Free food. Free booze. And what is more important, thousands of women to seduce. They are a pair of womanizers and they are good at what they do. What's there to hate?So, when Secretary Griffin announces his younger daughter's wedding, it's a no brainer, the sisters are crashing the wedding of the year. Little they know, Lexa Woods will fall head over heels when she meets one of the bridesmaids. Who happens to be Secretary' oldest daughter and who also happens to be one of the most stubborn, intelligent and beautiful women on Earth. Piece of cake. Isn't, Lexa?Long story short, another Clexa rom-com.





	1. Marriage is an institution

**Author's Note:**

> After Notting Hill AU, the majority of the readers voted for Wedding Crashers. So, here's another Clexa Movie AU, as promised. 
> 
> I'm in debt to my beta, underthecovers. Thank you for helping me, mate. Please, take your time to check her fics out too, they're awesome.
> 
> Let me know what do you guys think of this first chapter. Comments, constructive criticism, kudos, and wine are always appreciated. 
> 
> Cheers!

People say marriage is an institution. Truth is - it's just a contract.

The Boston Red Sox are an institution, Ellen is an institution, McDonald's the morning after a party is an institution.

But marriage; marriage is a curse. A very profitable curse.

That's why Woods & Woods is one of the most successful law firms in DC.

Enter this picture; Lexa Woods and Anya Forrest. They can get you anything you want in a settlement, and offer you the most promising clean start as a single man or woman.

This morning, however, the business partners were submersed in a long and tedious meeting with their new clients.

"I don't want the custody of the kids."

"Right now, you don't even know where the kids are, do you?" the man bites back nastily.

"Don't you dare talk about me as a mother. I'm so sick to death of you talking about me as a mother. Seven years I've been a good mother!"

The girls are listening to them going back and forth like the US Open.

"A perfect mother? Please…"

"I hate you!"

Such a strong word.

"Why don't you just kiss my left nut?"

Yikes.

For the first time, the woman addresses one of the lawyers.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

The green-eyed brunette decides to join the conversation.

"A bad idea would be to let our client walk out of here today and drag this thing out for another year, wasting more time and wasting more money. So, from where I am standing, I do believe, Mr Queen and Ms Carey, the only good idea is to let me and Ms Forrest do our job," she says quite calmly.

The soon to be divorced couple stops and stares for a moment and Anya knows this is her cue to intercede.

"I know it might seem like we aren't making progress," Anya says, and it seems that the couple can at least agree on this, "but we settled the deal with the cars. Next thing is - flyer miles."

The man is quick to respond.

"Those are mine!"

"I want them!"

Anya rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh, giving the people in the room enough warning that she won't be taking much more crap today.

Lexa, on the other hand, appears calm.

"I believe the most reasonable option is to split them right down the middle. How'd that be?" Lexa suggests in a steady voice.

The couple begins to yell at each other again, and the tiny steps made a few moments ago, fly out of the window.

Something along the lines that he is the one who earned those miles going to Orlando to meet his lover, who according to Mr Queen, 'unlike his wife, wasn't afraid to use her sexuality.'

Lexa is a bit worried that the situation is getting out of control again, but Anya's attention seems to be back since she completely loves the gossip about cheaters, strippers and well, flying miles?

"Ok, guys, I really need you to come back here for a bit. There has to be a moment, ONE SINGLE MOMENT, with nice memories. The wedding?" Lexa tries.

"Oh, yes!" Anya interrupts happily, "what'd you have to eat? Was there an open bar?"

Ms Carey is taken aback, and more than a bit confused.

"Well, we had - crab cakes," she slowly replies.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How could you not have a good time - eating crab cakes? I love them. And did you guys have a band? I bet they performed 'shut up and dance.' Fucking CLASSIC."

Anya starts to swing in her seat and sings softly. The couple happens to agree with Anya, and that is enough to break the tension.

"See guys, the real enemy is the institution of marriage. It's not realistic. It's about saying yes. What if you want to go to Orlando and have a good time with you friend the stripper, and you Ms Carey, what if you love taking yoga classes just because the Latin instructor is hot and you get horny when he talks to you in Spanish even though you can't understand shit. I have watched Dirty Dancing. I know how that works."

Now everybody looks deep in thought.

"All we are trying to say is, put your swords away. Finish the conversation so you can move on and enjoy some stranger's ass."

Straight to the point.

Finally, the man caves.

"You can have the miles," he says barely above a whisper.

"No, it's only fair we split them in two."

The lawyers look at each other curiously. At least it seems the mood had switched to something more bearable.

"Great. Let's sign here, here, and - here. We'll do the paperwork, and we are done!" Lexa knows there is a strong drink with her name on it calling her right now from the bar near the office.

"Also, we really don't mind if you want to throw a couple of miles at us," Anya tries because well, you never know.

* * *

After a long week full of meetings, yelling and paperwork, the girls couldn't wait to go home. It was Lexa's birthday, and the sisters have a little tradition they have been doing for the last two decades.

"I still don't understand why you need this," a short blonde points to the air mattress she is carrying, "and why we can't go out this weekend?"

"Again? I sleep over at Lexa's house every year for her birthday. We drink expensive scotch, eat a ton of junk food and watch dorky documentaries. We've been doing this since we were little, so neither of us spends their birthday alone."

"That's sweet. And gay. Are you guys together, together? Should I be worried?"

"I spend the whole night sulking while Lexa is happily jumping around talking about giant squids documentaries," Anya says in exasperation, "Look, Gina, you seem really sweet. So I am going to take a few extra minutes to help you understand. You know the thing people like to call 'dating'? Well, I don't like the feeling. Not interested. After the second date, it's not fun anymore, and you start worrying and overthinking. You just stop been yourself, so the other person likes you..."

The long ramble about dating goes on, and Gina looks like she lost interest a few minutes ago, but she doesn't know how to cut through Anya's diatribe.

"...And suddenly you're like, 'ouch you are on my hair!' …and then I told the President, I'm a crab! You know what I mean, right?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. Great talk."

Gina runs away from the office with the promise to erase the lawyer's contact details as soon as she steps out of the building.

Anya, on the other hand, felt very pleased with the conversation and didn't notice anything at all.

"Hey, I just saw the new girl, Jane? Gemma? On her way to the elevator and she looks quite confused. Did you break up with her? You rambled like a madwoman, didn't you?"

Both women smirk at each other.

"Anyway," says Lexa after taking a seat, "what's going on?"

"We've got two massive weeks ahead of us, Lexa. It's wedding season!"

They beam and clap their hands like small kids.

"How many of them are cash bars?"

"Great questions, Heda, love where your head's at. Just one of them is - actually," Anya looks at her calendar before continuing, "but I have us covered!"

Anya turns her body and starts looking for something in her drawers and finally pulls out a small box. Lexa opens it, and two purple medals are revealed. She looks up at Anya and lifts one perfect eyebrow.

"Purple hearts. We won't have to pay for a drink all night," she explains with a smug grin.

Lexa opens her eyes absolutely shocked, "that's morally unacceptable - but genius."

Her smile is wide and toothy.

"Believe me, Lex, we are gonna' have tons and tons of chicks aroused by the thought of marriage. They will throw their inhibitions to the wind."

"And we are going to catch them. I gotta go, Anya. I need to get my suit. Oh, by the way, who are we this time?"

Both women become lost in their world of fantasy.

"You could help a bit, you know?"

"It's your turn to 'make up' the story," says Lexa with a lazy grin plastered across her face.

They both know they'll nail their cover.

They always do. It’s showtime.

* * *

The first wedding of the season takes place in a beautiful synagogue.

Apparently, Deborah and Jeremy are getting married. With tailored suits that fit like a glove, both sisters get their seats and immerse themselves into their cover mingling with the guests.

During the ceremony, Lexa is the first one to eye a beautiful blonde on her right; Anya, on the other hand, has a soft spot for brunettes and has already chosen her next 'victim'.

While the Rabbi is chanting, Lexa takes out a handkerchief and dabs a fake tear from her beautiful green eyes. The blonde takes a breath.

Bingo. She's smitten.

Mazel Tov!

Mazel Tov, the crowd echoes.

None of them pays attention to the ceremony, after all, they're always the same.

Both sisters know that it's a matter of time before someone asks them if they were invited by the groom or the bride.

A sweet old woman next to Anya cracked and can't help her nosiness, but the older sister has her answer perfectly rehearsed after years crashing weddings.

"We have known Jeremy since his Bar Mitzvah," Anya says before starting to ramble beautifully in a way that has the whole table listening to her.

Lexa doesn't care at all about that, and since it's Anya's turn to make their cover credible, she scans the room trying to find the hot blonde from the ceremony.

The funny thing about weddings is that most of the time, the guests don't even know each other. It's so easy to be the friend of the friend, the distant cousin, the neighbour from their childhood house. People just don't care.

The reception is in full swing. A sort of hip Klezmer band is playing. Anya and Lexa exchange a look. It's time to practice the fine art of wedding crashing.

As it was said before, the service is the easiest part, the dinner might be a rocky moment if you don't have your script well written. After that, things tend to run smoothly, especially if the wedding allows alcoholic drinks, and have an open bar.

But the real reason they are there is to woo fine ladies, and that requires 'planification.' Lexa took the initiative and after a few seconds pondering her answer, she speaks.

"Ok, so I'm going with the magic trick for the kids."

"Classic. You are pulling the sensitive, caring guest. I might dance with the bride's grandmother."

Both women nod, and with a simple glance, they wish each other good luck. It's time to fly solo.

And that's what it takes, well that, and as we said a ridiculous amount of alcohol, and the good charms they are famous for.

Lexa slaps some old guy on his back after he cracks a joke.

Anya dances with the grandmother and listens to the tedious ramble of a woman who lives with seven cats and loves to eat crackers with carrot soup.

Lexa raises her glass and makes a toast for whatever people are craving. It could be friendship, family; who cares.

Anya praises the power of love and makes a toast to the happy couple.

"You both look beautiful up there today. Especially Debbie in that dress."

A few hours later, Anya starts to wonder about her time as a professional tennis player and the brunch shared with Nadal.

And just like that, the chick is enchanted.

Lexa does a magic trick for the kids, and most of the women from the party lose their underwear at that sight. At one point, she asks one of the kids to deliver something for her.

"Hey, kiddo. I want you to take this note to the blonde over there. Hurry! I am timing you!"

From her spot, she can see how the kid runs to the other woman and hands her the piece of paper. After a few minutes, there is a soft pat on her shoulder.

"You know, I saw you at the wedding service. You were crying."

Lexa feigns surprise and horror.

"Damn, you weren't supposed to see that. Now you probably think I'm a sap."

She says this with a sweet pout as she knows this makes her full lips look fuckin-tastic.

"No, don't say that silly. I thought you were sweet. Come here."

At the end of the night, Anya has her knuckles deep-buried in an amazing brunette; and Lexa is being eaten out by a bombshell blonde with green eyes.

* * *

Another day; another wedding.

They step inside St. Mary's Church and introduce themselves.

"So, Alicia, who are you eyeing today?"

"I am not quite sure yet, Lindsay. There is a redhead over there that would look great between my legs. How about you?"

"I am craving something exotic. The Asiatic chick at seven is gorgeous. I'm going with the Mt. Everest experience today. I am feeling outdoorsy."

"You? The one who wear sports clothes to feel healthier?"

"Don't judge me."

* * *

Wedding season is almost over, and they have lost count of how many weddings they've crashed. After a particularly rough night -Italian weddings can be intense - they are enjoying the sunrise at the Lincoln Memorial.

The view is spectacular, and the friends, still a bit tipsy, are quite feeling the moment.

"Bet the blonde was a real shot of life."

"Yeah, a real shot. You know I am not particularly fond of blondes but, oh boy."

Anya takes a swig from the almost empty bottle.

"Don't you feel -" Lexa hesitates a bit before continuing, "that we are being, I don't know. I don't think sleazy is the right term, but, maybe a bit irresponsible? Maybe?"

"Absolutely not."

The brunette quickly hides a look of pure horror and puts a halt on sharing any more of her thoughts.

"One day, we'll look back and realize how much fun we had and say 'aw, look when we were young and stupid'."

Lexa bites her lip and squints her eyes at the beautiful skyline of DC.

"We're not that young, you know."

After that, each girl got lost in their thoughts and share a comfortable silence.

Receptions, parties, winks, kisses, alcohol, moans, strangers.

Lexa stares off pensively; something is missing.

* * *

A new day at the office dealing with another couple who stopped believing in 'til death do us part'.

Anya erupts in Lexa's office holding a newspaper.

"Lexa, I am holding the Holy Grail of wedding announcements!"

A soft sigh.

"I thought we were done. Wedding season is over, remember?"

Anya seems to refuse to be dragged down by Lexa's sour mood.

"This is different. Christmas came early."

Then she shoves the newspaper pointing to the picture of a lovely middle-aged couple.

"Secretary Griffin?"

"The Secretary of the Treasury. His son is getting married!" she excitedly says.

Anya knows Lexa has a soft spot for Secretary Griffin. During their years in college, Lexa used to skip Saturday night parties and stayed at home to read Griffin's books and interviews. It turned out both were tremendously concerned about environmental economics. The definition of light reading.

That's the reason Lexa looks like she has an internal conflict. Anya decides to push her luck.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We are talking about the Griffin's! You do know this is huge, right? They are an institution, just like Oprah. We've never crashed something like this. Those fuckers will have three live bands! THREE! And oysters! You do know how I feel about oysters?"

"I don't know. I mean, I thought wedding season was over."

Anya looks like she is going to murder her.

"I was kinda looking for a break."

"See? That's exactly what I am talking about. You don't care about this anymore!"

A flash of anger and hurt.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I care. It's just that I'm tired. My feet hurt; my voice is hoarse -"

"At Harmon's nuptials, you were sitting and sulking in the corner!"

"I was not sulking, you idiot. I twisted my ankle!"

Anya gets up from the chair and starts to pace around the office.

"Rule Nine: Don't sit in the corner and sulk. It draws negative attention!"

"I know the rules, Anya!"

"When Becca Pramheda introduced us to this noble and fine art, she gave us those sacred rules. She passed on a legacy. We have a responsibility with our people; and you, being my second need to learn that!"

Lexa seems pretty much over the ramble Anya starts on her and interrupts.

"You know, you make it sound like it's a freaking cult. The things you've told me about Becca, she sounds like a kook."

A big gasp and then a slow exhalation of air. The older woman has grown pale.

"You bite your tongue, bitch! Becca is not a kook. She is a decent woman. A pioneer! An institution!"

"Oh, for the love of God. She is forty, has a stable job and still lives with her mother!"

"How dare you! The real problem here is not Becca Pramheda. The issue is that you, my friend, are getting sloppy."

The moment Lexa narrows her eyes at the other woman, she knows she is going to accept the challenge. Anya knows that too. With a slight nod, the brunette concedes.

"Now, if we are going to pull off the greatest crash of all time, I gotta know that your head's right, Heda."

"Oh, Anya, cut the crap. I want it well planned. We must have the perfect cover."

The older woman starts clapping and jumping around the office.

"And ladies and gentlemen, she's back!"


	2. Granite has so many possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to all of you, guys. I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome. I really hope you enjoy the second chapter. Enter the Griffin family.  
Kudos to my beta, underthecovers. Please, take your time to check her fics out too, they're awesome.

Previously on Wedding Crashers...

The moment Lexa narrows her eyes at the other woman, she knows she is going to accept the challenge. Anya knows that too. With a slight nod, the brunette concedes.

"Now, if we are going to pull off the greatest crash of all time, I gotta know that your head's right, Heda."

"Oh, Anya, cut the crap. I want it well planned. We must have the perfect cover."

The older woman starts clapping and jumping around the office.

"And ladies and gentlemen, she's back!"

* * *

Two weeks later.

Lexa and Anya are parking near St. Patrick's Church and as they get close to the majestic late eighteen-century building they see two men checking accreditation to enter the building. The girls exchange a look realizing for the very first time what a high level this wedding is.

After a glance around, they spot a few men in suits with earpieces, while others walk through the growing crowd with trained dogs.

"What the hell?" the green-eyed sister mutters bellow her breath.

"Secret Services. I knew it, Lexa. This is huge."

They have crashed thousands of weddings. They were ready to admit that this was perhaps - too much even for them.

"Should we be concerned about this? These guys don't mess around. They are trained to take a bullet for the people they work for."

"Please, Lexa, I could take bullets too."

"You are so full of yourself, Anya. You won't even get the flu shot. You know, it's fine if we decide to pass and go to Berny's to have a greasy burger, ok?"

Lexa knows the quickest way to win Anya over is through her stomach.

"Fuck burgers. We're so doing this. We have been training for years to end up at a wedding like this, Heda. I am not trading oysters for burgers!"

"Fine. How do you think we can get through the damn Secret Services?"

It's not as if Lexa is a coward. She is infinitely more calculating than Anya, and while the blonde is more like a 'shoot first and ask questions later', kind of gal, Lexa likes to run their plans as smoothly as possible. And this requires more time and further thinking ahead.

"We'll create a disturbance!" Anya says eagerly.

"This won't work with these guys. They're highly trained, and a disturbance will trip their radar. Let me think."

A few moments later, they watch as a large mini-van pull into the parking lot. A group of thirty people get out.

"Let's just rush in with them. Come on Anya, look at what they're wearing? They are wealthy enough to feed half of DC."

"Rush?"

It seems like Anya was expecting a bit more from the Commander. A few years ago, both girls got to crash a Coldplay concert with that same tactic. They watched as an older man led the big group to check their names on the list, and soon after they started to file into the Church.

It was now or never.

"Go. Go. Go!"

Between pushes and hushes, Anya and Lexa get into the big group and successfully enter the Church.

First step accomplished.

* * *

As they get inside, they are welcomed by a petit brunette who is slightly out of breath, wearing a suit that's slightly too big for them.

"Excuse me, ladies, if you have the blue pass, please continue toward the left corridor until the end. If not, unlisted seats are available through the corridor on the right. Please let the rest of the queue move. Thank you."

A quick look around allows the girls to see that just like him, more wedding planner assistants were rushing left and right within the Church. After being led to the right, Lexa assesses the situation.

"Do you see that girl over there with a short green dress? Let's sit next to her. Nine rows back. Close enough to the altar but far enough to see the bride's entrance."

The very same woman with the green dress smiles at Anya while Lexa begins to admonish her.

"The aisle is a big no-no. You'll have the 'should I make eye contact with the bride' dilemma. We don't want that. It's awkward."

Anya looks barely aware due to her enchanted encounter with the woman in the green dress and finally decides to give Lexa some of her attention.

"Ok. Let's switch to the groom's side. He is more likely not to have a clue as to who's going to his wedding."

Once they are sitting, they can survey the inside for the first time.

They have a full house. The guests are still trying to find their seats while a small string quartet creates an elegant ambience. Beautiful bouquets are displayed every a few steps.

Lexa nods approvingly. Her love for candles is the only thing that exceeds her passion for flowers. She wonders if it is possible to steal some of the gorgeous floral arrangements and take them home.

It's a pity. In Lexa's experience, the bouquets will be thrown in the trash after the wedding. For a hot second, she goes back to one of her first weddings in New York where she stole the flowers after the party. Anya was furious when she found out. Lexa not only managed to filch the flowers, but she also posted a picture on Instagram saying it.

The truth is, it isn't like she did something illegal, right? Lexa becomes lost in her thoughts and is utterly unaware of Anya's elbow poking against her ribs.

"Hey, Earth to Lexa. Could you please come back to the ground?"

Lexa eventually turns back to focus on her sister.

"There you are. Thank Oprah. I was this close to calling the cavalry. Anyway, I've been watching the front rows for a while, and you won't believe how many people went to say 'hello' to the Secretary."

Now that both sisters pay attention, they hear another family approaching the Griffins.

"… Congratulations Secretary, they just grew up so damn fast!"

Blah, blah, blah…

Empty words.

"People are absolutely sucking up today, eh?"

"I am wondering how little talk like that means to a family like the Griffins? As a general rule, everyone is incessantly kissing their arses. Ok. Let's pray."

* * *

Anya kneels down next to Lexa in the pew, both pretending to be praying.

"How about the third row. Golden dress?"

Lexa peeks one eye over.

"Negative. I don't know what is going on with your radar. That woman is straighter than an arrow. Fifth row. Straw hat?"

Anya looks miffed.

"You know women with hats never give up!" she says a bit disappointed with her sister.

"That's not true. I banged one in our last Baltimore wedding. The Dutch family with two bands in that fancy yacht venue."

People turn around to stare at them. Lexa realizes how loud she has 'whispered' that last statement. Anya smiles apologetically.

She leans to her sister, "Please, Heda, a little louder. I don't think the priest heard you."

"Whatever. Let's do our pregame. What did you get?"

"A few boring articles you will love about economics, the Earth dying and blah, blah, blah…"

Lexa shoots her a lethal glare that Anya completely ignores.

"There's also information about key family members, a glossary with aerodynamics and sailings terms. Apparently, they love to sail and, as you know, they own one of the largest airlines in the country."

"I get the aerodynamic thing – but sailing?"

"Sailing is like sex to these people. They do it once a week."

Both sisters burst out into a strong and hearty giggle.

"The family is big with charities, blah, blah, blah… three daughters, one son… all at fancy universities. The usual." The blonde finishes, clearly proud of her research.

But Heda doesn't concede that the research is complete.

"Ok. Our back story?" Lexa questions.

"We're two sisters from Maine. Venture capitalists."

"C'mon! You went again with that story?"

"Well, ok. Let's be from New Hampshire, then. We could have an emerging granite business too."

"That's stupid. We don't know anything about granite. If someone asks anything, there won't be a way to hold our cover."

Lexa is beginning to lose her patience. This was risky. And she has never been a fan of risk.

"I happen to know everything there is to know about granite." Anya retorts, "I had my kitchen renovated. And there was granite involved in that!"

Lexa pinches her nose. A small pang is knocking in her chest.

"And my bathroom has granite too!"

There are many signs of impending failure.

"And you know that one time we wanted to remodel the office, and they gave us free samples? Three different colours of granite!"

_'Dear God. How long until this wedding started?'_

"Now, we not only know about where you can use the granite, but also different colours. It has so many possibilities."

"There is so much I can't take" Lexa utters.

"SO MANY. Lexa."

"Ok, listen. I don't even care if we're tech gurus from Silicon Valley or cowboys from Arizona. This is not Halloween. Grow up. We cannot keep doing this if you can't take the job seriously."

Even speaking almost soundlessly, Lexa can still command brutally. Anya has gotten the message, and now she is staring at her feet a bit embarrassed, fully acknowledging that Heda is right. Perhaps, Anya got too excited about the wedding. And she may not have taken her job seriously.

* * *

A couple in their forties approached them and sat down next to Lexa. The man is the first one to reach out his hand.

"Paxton McCreary."

"Lexa Woods. This is my sister, Anya."

"Nice to meet you, ladies. This is my wife, Cece."

The other woman gives them a warm smile. The man tries to engage them in a conversation.

"So, how do you know Lincoln?"

Anya doesn't miss a beat and nonchalantly says, "We're Uncle Quint's kids."

"Oh, Uncle Quint? Is he – Charlotte's brother?"

"Yes. Charlotte's brother."

Lexa nods.

"How is everyone?" Now it's Cece who is the one who appears interested in the conversation.

"Just fine. You know. Dad kinda putters around the house and Aunt Charlotte sends her best. Sadly, she couldn't make it."

God, they are such pros at this.

The man wrinkles his nose at this.

"Uh – yeah. I know. Uh—she's dead—"

Ok. Maybe not _that_ pros.

"From the grave," Lexa quickly adds hoping their slip went unnoticed.

"She sends her best from the grave – We… We've become EXTREMELY spiritual, ever since she passed."

Cece and Paxton appear to be content with the answer and don't suspect anything.

"We see."

Lexa sends a sharp look to Anya, and both sisters are left thinking of how close that was. As soon the new couple is distracted with the new guests, Anya turns to her sister.

"Rule #2. You don't commit to a relative unless you are 100% sure they still have a pulse!"

"Rule #13. Give me an up-to-date family tree, idiot!"

They have become sloppy. What is wrong with them?

"Rule #10. No excuses. Get knocked down, get back up. Play like a champ, little sis."

Their little fight is disrupted when the groom arrives at the altar.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone turns toward the back of the Church just in time to see groomsmen escort a woman, her body bent a little with age, to her seat.

According to Anya's dossier, the lovely woman is Zoe Griffin. The grandmother and matriarch of the Griffin family. Next in line, an attractive woman in her fifties, Abigail Griffin. She has the glow of someone who has been enjoying a few too many mimosas.

Then, a cute flower girl. Lexa doesn't even have to pretend she's not in love with the sight. The brunette adores playing with kids, in fact, most of the time she chooses to play with them as a tactic to woo some ladies. Like it or not, women tend to have a soft spot for people who have a nice touch with kids.

From their seats, they can hear the little flower girl, who can't be more than six years old, saying softly, "Step. Step. Throw. Step. Step. Throw." Like a mantra.

When she reaches the altar, she notices that she still has a lot of petals left, so she abruptly empties the rest of them unto the floor and sits down in the first aisle quite proud of a good job done.

The next person walking down the aisle is one of the bridesmaids, Raven Reyes. A beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. Anya elbows Lexa.

"Wow – Hola" and then turning to Lexa, "Dibs!"

Her sister chuckles softly.

"All yours. Ain't gonna fight you."

Last and not least before the bride is the maid of honour, Clarke Griffin.

She's stunning which Lexa can't help but notice.

But what truly catches the lawyer's attention isn't the fact that the blonde is incredibly gorgeous. No, it is the way Clarke Griffin behaves. She looks so carefree. And her smile, God that smile feels like it could light up an entire fucking city.

Lexa feels like an invisible hand is shaking her from one side to other. She is powerless.

Clarke takes her time while walking down the aisle, giving quite a few greetings and waving here and there. You might think she loves the attention. The truth is, Clarke seems so humble and so shy while quietly greeting people that it only makes it sweeter. Lexa doesn't realize she is smiling like a madwoman until Clarke reaches the altar.

The strains of the bridal march begin, and the guests stand in a collective hush to see the bride; Octavia Griffin. At her side, as they walk down the aisle is her father, Treasury Secretary Jake Griffin.

'_Man, I don't think I've ever seen a father happier than him_' Lexa thinks.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Anya.

"I think we've got a crier -" Anya sing-songs.

"Nah."

"Fifty bucks?"

"Deal."

The Secretary walks his daughter to the end of the aisle. He bends low to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek before joining his wife in their pew.

Not even five seconds later, they can hear a faint sob.

"Jesus."

And Lexa is already reaching for her wallet. Since when is she so bad at reading people?

Lexa, Goddamnit get it together! She wants to believe it isn't the fact that her brain is still foggy thinking about the maid of honour. No. Definitely not.

Thirty minutes later, the Priest, Father Jaha, continues the service.

"Now, for our next reading—"

How many readings have they done by now, Lexa wonders?

"I'd like to invite the bride's sister, Raven, up to the lectern," Father Jaha says.

Suddenly, Anya's attention is back.

"Fifty bucks says it's First Corinthians," Lexa tries.

"Colossians. 3:12."

Raven walks up the lectern and opens the Bible.

"A reading from Paul's first letter to the Corinthians." Anya rolls her eyes and reaches for the wallet pulling out the same bill Lexa gave her.

Raven is still reading.

"Love is patience…" but the sisters are used to putting the readings on mute.

"I knew it. You were too distracted by the amazing Latina,"

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Lexa."

"Love is kind…"

"Love is weakness," both sisters whisper like a lesson well learned.

Forty-five minutes later, the ceremony is still going strong. Anya is dozing off, and Lexa elbows her the moment the priest starts to talk again.

"As you all know, Octavia and Lincoln are both sport and outdoor enthusiasts. So it came as no surprise at all when this young man proposed to Octavia while hiking the Kalalau Trail in Napali Coat, Hawaii."

Lexa doesn't care about what he's saying since her attention is drawn to Clarke. The blonde starts rolling her eyes at the mention of the 'sporty' couple, and Lexa can't suppress a small smirk.

"Speaking on behalf of all the guests, I strongly believe this marriage will be perfect all the way. Now please, the lovely couple has chosen to say the vows that they have written."

The groom takes the ring and places it on the bride's finger,

"I Lincoln, take you, Octavia, to be my wife, my best friend and my first mate."

Clarke makes a face that says 'Oh, please.'

"…through sickness and health, clear skies and muggy trails—" he stops with a sigh and Clarke has to stifle laughter.

Lexa sees that and smiles.

Octavia, totally oblivious to her older sister, beams warmly at her soon to be husband.

"I Octavia, take you, Lincoln, to be my best friend, my warrior –" she is interrupted by a cough coming again from Clarke.

"To be your anchor and your mate—"

Now the blonde let out a little laugh.

Lexa can't help feeling mesmerized. She can't take her eyes off her.

After years of wedding crashing, she has never ever seen anyone in the bridal party laugh during the vows.

"Sorry," she mutters to the bride.

"Well, well, this is a first" Anya smirks at Lexa, "Blondie seems to be having fun."

Lexa, on the other hand, is entirely enamoured and ignores the teasing coming from her sister.

Octavia has lost her train of thought after so many interruptions.

"Ahem, to be your snowboard and your bow—"

Clarke can't fight it anymore. Even though she is trying to hide behind a small bouquet, Octavia notices and looks crossly at her.

"Your life, your love and you're second in the battlefield."

Clarke turns around and snort-laughs. Her sister Raven is apparently having a good time too. However, she is far more discrete than her older sister, which if we are honest, shocks the family.

Father Jaha, who has been trying to reprimand Clarke since the beginning, retakes the lead after giving Clarke a baleful look.

"By the power vested in me by the Church and by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your first mate."

Clarke explodes in laughter losing her balance for a moment. Her sister Raven joins her with the fun.

Applause rises around the Church as the bride and the groom walk down the aisle. The groomsmen and bridesmaids file out after them.

Anya makes eye contact with Raven and winks at her. To Anya surprise, Raven smirks and winks back.

In the meantime, Lexa has eyes just for Clarke, who sadly, is completely distracted with other friends and family.

The sisters feel relieved with the end of the ceremony. This was a long service. Hopefully, their struggles will be pay off by the end of the night.

The party is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character's voice-over comments using a single vertical quotation mark and the italic font.
> 
> Let me know what do you guys think of chapter #2. Comments, constructive criticism, kudos, and wine are always appreciated.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other fic, Notting Hill AU. Another Clexa rom-com, because I'm cheesy as fork. Thank you very much and G' Night Siri. 
> 
> Cheers!


	3. Crab cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write. It has been split in two and I'll be posting the second part in a few days. I hope you enjoy it.  
I'm saving a giant crab cake to my beta, underthecovers. Please, take your time to check her fics out too, they're awesome.

Previously on Wedding Crashers…

Applause rises around the Church as the bride and the groom walk down the aisle. The groomsmen and bridesmaids file out after them.

Anya makes eye contact with Raven and winks at her. To Anya surprise, Raven smirks and winks back.

In the meantime, Lexa has eyes just for Clarke, who sadly, is completely distracted with other friends and family.

The sisters feel relieved with the end of the ceremony. This was a long service. Hopefully, their struggles will be pay off by the end of the night.

The party is on.

* * *

Lexa and Anya walk through the elaborate entrance and into a large banquet room.

This is by far the biggest wedding they have ever seen. Through the expansive gilded windows, they spy large gardens dotted with several breathtaking colourful tents.

A low whistle cuts through the low rumble of the other guests as they look around politely mingling.

“Told you this would be classy as fuck, Heda.”

“Yep. This is first class all the way.”

Anya feels the change in Lexa’s mood and snaps her fingers to make a point.

“Class. Class. Class.”

The marquee from the right side of the gardens has an extended bar area, and off to the other side an impressive deck overlooking the ocean. They could see flowers, lanterns, opulent plates of food, thousands of catering waiters and a swing band playing.

They have decorated everything to perfection.

A waiter appears from out of nowhere with a tray of canapes resting lightly on his hands.

‘_There goes all of Anya’s concentration_,’ Lexa thinks.

Regardless of the annoyance, she looks at her sister and chuckles at what she can see.

The blonde lawyer has wide eyes and is taking several lobster canapes from one tray. She continues to survey the room full of beautiful women. Lexa knows Anya must feel something close to heaven or nirvana or existential bliss from the face she’s making.

Lexa, however, is scanning the gardens looking for a blue-eyed blonde. She glimpses her on the other side of the bar in what appears to be a tent for the wedding gifts.

She has never been happier to be the one in charge to deliver their gift.

“Get us seats near the waitress’s entrance. Not too near to the bridal party though. I’ll drop our incredible and expensive fake present.”

Anya barely glances at her.

“Ok, Heda.”

Lexa is already walking forward to the gift table when a hand is roughly placed on her shoulder.

A breathless Anya finally speaks. “Hey. Don’t forget if you see one of those trays with crab cakes grab me some. I need to have some crab cakes. ‘Cause, you know, I love crab cakes.”

“Consider it done, Anya.”

* * *

She doesn’t understand why her nerves are starting to creep up her skin. It’s not as if they are amateurs.

As Lexa approaches the table, she realizes Clarke is talking with a guest. She makes herself busy to have the chance to talk to the beautiful blonde.

Meanwhile, she watches Anya looking at name cards before pulling out several cards from her pocket. Once her sister finds a name card with a matching style, she swaps them. Mr and Mrs Burgess are now Lexa and Anya Woods.

_Voilà_.

They found a table.

The green-eyed woman finds Clarke checking out the gifts. The blonde picks up one of them and gives it a little shake.

“Fondue set.”

Clarke looks around, wondering what this woman was talking about and felt embarrassed that Lexa had caught her sneaking around like a five-year-old.

“Excuse me?”

“The box you are holding. It’s a sterling silver fondue set.”

Lexa smiles and then holds out her hand.

“Lexa Woods.”

“Clarke Griffin.”

Both women stare at each other.

Suddenly, the surrounding people seem to have disappeared. The loud sounds of competing conversations, children playing, the pop of a champagne cork being released have all been muffled. Everything feels like it’s in slow motion.

After a second, the enchantment is broken.

Ok, maybe it wasn’t just like the scene between Edward and Sandra in Big Fish, but we love cheesy stuff. Anyway...

Clarke is the first one to find her words.

“Huh. How do you know?”

Lexa gives her a warm smile. On any other occasion, she would have been happy to have her victim’s attention, but right now, she cannot form any kind of capable thought.

She forgets where she is and what all of this signifies. It could be any other day in a small café or the middle of a war council.

Clarke reciprocates Lexa’s smile. Clarke’s is bigger and God, Lexa thinks, it is the sweetest smile she has ever seen.

Since when are you a walking cliché, Lexa Woods?

“So. Are you going to answer me?”

“Ah?”

“How do you know what is inside the box?”

“Well, I really shouldn’t tell you anything because it’s sort of secret but - I’m a psychic.”

Lexa is damn proud of such a long and elaborated answer.

‘_Jesus Christ, I am awful,_’ she thinks.

Useless might be a more accurate term.

“You’re a psychic. Really?”

Clarke is undoubtedly waiting on Lexa to explain herself.

“As I said, Clarke, I’m a psychic. This one over here is a knife set. German. Very nice. Expensive stuff.”

Clarke playfully points out another present.

“Cotton linen. Egyptian. High-quality thread count.”

“What about this one?” Clarke asks as she points to a smaller gift wrapped in a deep crimson embossed pattern.

“You know, I could go all day. Amazon Echo. Super cool. Serving Bowls - Copenhagen are fantastic. Candlesticks, a perfect gift in my opinion. Crystal stemware. Totally useless because they’ll never use it since it’s - you know, crystal stemware.”

A perfectly shaped mouth quirks slightly in amusement. But it appears that if she’s anything, the blonde is stubborn.

“Who’s this gift from?”

Clarke gives her the little box. The brunette is making a small show, but she can’t deny she is loving every second of Clarke’s attention. She closes her eyes and frowns.

“Let me think. Hmm. Massage oils and a book on tantric sex. Probably from the eccentric Aunt.”

The box is tossed back to the blonde.

“Let’s check,” Clarke says narrowing her eyes.

Lexa beams when she sees how the blonde is peaking her tongue out and furrows her brow in concentration trying to read the small name from the card.

“Aunt Luna. Wow. You definitely have a gift. Hands down.”

Lexa makes a small victory dance.

“Unfortunately, my spectacular powers only apply to useless consumer products.”

A hearty laugh erupts from Clarke before she looks over to Lexa with a huge grin across her face.

“Well, the good part is that should the police ever need help finding a missing popcorn machine, you can help them in their enquiries!”

They sit in comfortable silence and locked eyes. The sweet moment is sadly broken when Mrs Griffin approaches her daughter.

“Clarke, darling, we were looking for you. Everybody is waiting to take the family photos.”

Her voice is calm and warm. Her eyes, however, are a different story the moment they settle on Lexa. Her suspicion is masked quickly with a convincing fake smile.

“Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is Lexa Woods.”

Lexa is not an amateur to this situation. She wears her best ‘I could be the best daughter-in-law you didn’t even know you needed,’ and nods respectfully to Mrs Griffin.

Abby nods in appreciation; then she asks her daughter to hurry before leaving to return to the photographer.

“You remembered my name.”

Lexa beams like the useless lesbian she is. Something she has strongly avoided since being a sophomore in high school.

“I have a gift.”

Clarke winks at her and quickly walks away, catching up to her mother.

‘_This woman will be the death of me_.’

* * *

A few minutes later, Lexa finally found her sister.

The blonde is quietly harassing a waiter for more canapes.

As soon as Anya realizes her sister is approaching, she grabs a few more.

“You must try the bacon-wrapped scallops. Here, take. I grabbed a few more for you. It’s like heaven in your mouth. Heaven wrapped with bacon. Heaven inside heaven.”

Before Lexa can even reply, Anya has already turned to a new waiter.

“Could I have more samples here? I am afraid the crew doesn’t come to this side of the tent. We have the same rights, you know?”

At that moment, a woman approaches them.

“Shit, shit, shit! Isn’t that Linda from Gonzalez’s wedding?”

The moment Anya looks up, the colour on her face is long gone and her eyes widen rather comically.

“I’m screwed. It’s been a pleasure serving with you, Commander. Take care of my children.”

“We’ll go with a number 23 from the playbook. And you don’t have children.”

Anya is about to sass back when their conversation is interrupted.

“Elizabeth?”

The woman appears to be completely shocked.

“Oh, my God! I thought you left your company and moved to Peru?”

Anya looks at her like she can’t place the woman’s face.

“Elizabeth? It’s me! Linda. I know we were a bit tipsy, but I think you would remember me. I thought I was special. What we shared was special!”

With a very heartbroken face, Lexa saves her sister from trouble. Once again.

“Dear Jesus! I’m sorry. I guess you didn’t hear what happened. Elizabeth had a terrible accident. In Australia.”

Lexa pauses for dramatic effect.

“A kangaroo. I don’t know if you have heard this, but they are incredibly dangerous.”

Anya doesn’t know how to react to her sister’s story, so she decides that what is best is to be quiet and stares at nothing.

"Actually, it was a pack of kangaroos. They attacked her. Apparently, she tried to feed them and when she stopped, they became enraged. A sharp punch on her head. She doesn’t remember anyone. Not even me, her own sister. She thinks I’m her caretaker.”

The woman’s face changes. The remorse of yelling at a poor sick person makes her tears fall.

“Oh, my God. You poor thing.”

“She actually can’t hear you either. A second punch from another kangaroo perforated her eardrums.”

Ok, Lexa maybe you went a bit too far, don’t you think? Anya remains silent but sends a warning glance to her sister. So Lexa decides it’s best to change the topic.

“Oh. So, you are here for the Griffin wedding? How do you know them?”

“Yes. We are acquaintances. I won’t be too long. I have a flight to Madrid in a few hours. I’m always working.”

“That’s a shame.”

“But if you feel like it, I could stay with both of you for a while.”

“Nah, that’s not necessary.”

Anya swirls her fingers through the air making fake sign language.

"Actually, An-Elizabeth needs to go to the restroom. She lost the mobility in her left arm too. A box jellyfish. I guess we shouldn’t visit Australia anytime soon.”

Anya ‘signs’ angrily slashing her hands through the air.

“And she wants more crab cakes. We should go.”

“Ok. Uh. Well, I think is better I leave you guys to—to, well, it was nice to see you, Elizabeth. I’ll leave you my card so you can give it to her.”

The woman walks away, and Anya grabs the card.

“Sure, dear, in a few weeks I’ll call you. Deaf-mute, amnesic—what else! God, I know I am a terrific lover but c’mon! And by the way, a kangaroo, a pack of kangaroos, and a jellyfish. Seriously?”

“She was persistent, and I had to improvise. Anyhow, what angle are we working today?”

Both sisters look around weighing their options.

“I’ll go with the balloon slash animal display for the kids. Then, I’ll play the woman with a haunted past.”

“Nice.”

“How about you?”

“The bands are fantastic. I might dance with the little flower girl. She was so cute. Also, if I have a chance, I will talk with Dad. Public policy minded and good with kids. I want to have all my bases covered.”

“Wonderful.”

* * *

The sisters have to admit that the dinner was lovely. The food was spectacular, the wines older than both of them put together, and the service is on point. This truly was a high-level wedding. Top-notch. After this, they could retire at the top of the mountain. At least that was what Lexa was thinking. After dinner, Anya went to the children’s play area. Geez, how many tents had they hired?

A few minutes later she was making balloon animals for the kids. She twisted and twirled until she’d created a beautiful elephant for a little boy named John when another kid crashes into them rudely.

"I want a bicycle.”

‘_Tiny bastard,_’ Anya thinks.

“Well, a bicycle would take a lot of balloons and time, and we don’t want the rest of the children not having a balloon at the end of the night, do we? Besides, Auntie Anya is a bit tired, so let’s settle on something easier. How about a giraffe? Giraffes are cool. Be a giraffe.”

“I want a bicycle!” the bratty child screams into Anya’s face.

"Why are you yelling at me?”

The blonde sighs heavily wondering if she is getting too old for this tactic. She really hoped Lexa was faring better than she was.

* * *

Lexa is dancing with the flower girl.

It was, in fact, one of the most poignant images of the evening. To be fair, the little girl was the cutest thing. Dancing and counting her steps. At some point, she lost track and a lovely pout appeared on her face.

“Tell you what, beautiful, just step on my shoes and we’ll dance better than aaaall the people in this room. Deal?”

The girl shows her the thootiest grin ever and claps her little hands.

“Yes, please!”

Once she steps on Lexa’s shoes, both begin dancing significantly better. The little girl is laughing and having the time of her life. It was incredibly difficult not to notice the child happiness. Lexa is grinning, dipping the flower girl and having a blast. She doesn’t pay much attention to her surroundings 

Everything goes smoothly.

Until Lexa makes a big turn with the little girl and she faces Abby Griffin standing in front of her.

Ok. So, maybe everything wasn’t going _that_ fine.

“You really believed you could fool all of us, Lexa Woods?”

_Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character's voice-over comments using a single vertical quotation mark and the italic font.
> 
> Please feel free to drop some comments letting me know what do you think about chapter #3. I wasn't sure at first about Anya's characters because, as you see, I'm making her talkative and carefree when, from my point of view, she is quiet and a bit bitchy. Anyway, in the end, I think is a nice change of path for the character. Let me know what you guys think about the first interaction between Clarke and Lexa.
> 
>   
Have you guys checked out my other fic, Notting Hill AU? You know, just another Clexa rom-com, because I'm cheesy as fork.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos and support.  
G' Night Siri.


	4. Ol' ladies and bicycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crab cakes 2nd part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, here is the second part of the wedding reception. Things happen and we get to see a bit more of Lexa and Clarke interaction. New characters are introduced. 
> 
> As I always say, thanks to my beta, underthecovers. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Previously on Wedding Crashers…

Everything goes smoothly.

Until Lexa makes a big turn with the little girl and she faces Abby Griffin standing in front of her.

Ok. So, maybe everything wasn’t going _that_ fine.

“You really believed you could fool all of us, Lexa Woods?”

* * *

After a few seconds of disconcerting deep brown eyes staring into her own, Abby grabs her arm.

“Let’s see how you do it with someone your own age.”

Abby is twice her age. But Lexa is intimidated by the cold voice to think about that.

“I accept your challenge.”

She crouches to talk to the little girl.

“Hey, little monkey, save me a dance for later, yeah?”

The flower girl smiles and walks away. Lexa straightens herself and spins Mrs Griffin in a swift move and they dance. OK. This will be tough.

“So, how long have you been married to the Secretary, Mrs Griffin?”

“Thirty years next June.”

“Wow. That’s wonderful. You are a lovely couple.”

“I am afraid, Ms Woods, I quite forget who you said your family was.”

“Oh, we are Uncle Quint’s kids. Charlotte’s brother.” She adds for good measure.

“We grew up in a different state than Lincoln, but as children, we spent a few summers together. Even though it was a surprise to receive the invitation to his wedding, we were so happy for him. We wanted to share this special day. Sadly, the rest of the family couldn’t make it, but they send their best wishes.”

And because she is so good at what she does. Abby looks really convinced and drops the matter. For now.

Lexa is relieved to have survived the first encounter with Mrs Griffin but continues to feel uneasy.

‘_I really hope Anya is doing better_,’ she thinks to herself.

* * *

“Make me a bicycle, clown!”

Anya takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself. She can’t believe the way this bully is treating her, and she fears for the rest of the surrounding children. They have quietened and all have varying degrees of frightened looks on their faces. Where the hell are their parents? She would love to have a few words with them. But she is a professional. She can do this.

The show must go on.

“I’m going to make a bicycle, but let’s make something clear. I don’t want to make you a bicycle because you don’t deserve it.”

“Shut your mouth, old woman, and make it!”

After fifteen minutes, Anya hands an incredible balloon bicycle to the spoiled kid.

Raven walks up and notices the balloon.

“You’re good.”

_Finally_.

“This is nothing. I was taking it easy. Last week, I made a replica of Brunelleschi’s Dome. I have nowhere to put it. Perhaps, next to the Parthenon I made.”

Raven laughs and tilts her head.

“Ok, then I’ll take a rocket ship.”

“How about a dance instead?”

“It took you forever, balloon girl.”

* * *

After the awkward dance with Mrs Griffin, Lexa went to the bar to have a drink and think about how to approach Clarke. So far, she could see Anya dancing with Raven, and she hadn’t been able to see Clarke again. Little did she know, she had the blonde’s undivided attention on the other side of the room when she was dancing with the flower girl. The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful picture they had made.

Lexa decides it was time to move to Plan B and search for the Secretary.

She finds Mr Griffin in the main garden next to a small pool. It surprises her when she finds him on his own. This was her best shot at talking to the man.

“Secretary Griffin, Lexa Woods.”

“Hi, Lexa.”

The man has a kind smile and shakes Lexa’s hand with gusto.

“I just wanted to tell you, sir, that I enjoyed your position paper on economic expansion in Southeast Asia.”

The old man looks pleasantly surprised.

“You read my position paper on market expansion?”

“Of course. Read it while I was sailing in Tierra del Fuego. A marvellous experience.”

“Uh. A sailor? Hell of a woman, I see. Hey, you didn’t happen to catch my last speech on the ‘American Debt and the Reactivation of the Corn Belt,’ did you?”

“Are you joking? It was brilliant. Now if only Congress weren’t so damn shortsighted.”

Mr Griffin is thrilled by Lexa’s words. Although he’s been listening to people praising his words all night, he can really feel that the woman in front of him agrees with his vision.

“Yes! So shortsighted. Hey, would you mind having a drink with me, I think we could discuss some interesting points in your paper. Let’s see if you can keep up.”

She grins cheekily as she teases him.

“Economics and scotch. Hell, yeah!”

She didn’t have to pretend. She was truly in her own heaven. It wasn’t very common to find somebody who loves—and knows about international and domestic economic theory. Something that Anya makes fun of her continuously.

* * *

Anya and Raven were slow dancing ‘La più bella del mondo’, an Italian classic from the fifties.

“I’m sorry.” Anya stops dancing and holding Raven’s hand, looks down.

“Some others weren’t that lucky, you know? I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t talk about this. Today’s a day for happy memories. Now if you’ll excuse me, I really need a moment to… shake this feeling.”

Without missing a beat, she walks down toward the beach. A quick glance over her shoulder and Anya sees how Raven is taking off her heels to run after her.

She’s got her.

* * *

“I know we’ve made great improvements, but if the government doesn’t enact well-defined laws to back up these changes, it will be a total waste of time!”

“Lexa, you seem like an astute woman, but believe me sometimes it’s exceedingly difficult to change those who don’t care about our planet. They believe that, since I own an airline, I don’t care about the pollution my airplanes produce.”

“It would be impossible to worry about everything that contaminates our planet. We still need to catch planes and boats, and still need to drive to work. It’s about balance. About being responsible and trying to counter some decisions with small changes.”

“Cheers on that,” he says raising his glass.

“Salute!”

Mr Griffin grins and places his hand affectionally on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Do you see that young man over there, Lexa?” Jake Griffin says pointing to a tall brunette with a sorrowful expression but warm eyes.

“He is my son. He had the same advantages the rest of my children had, which, let me tell you,” he whispers like he is sharing a secret, “is a hell of a lot of advantages. Why does he seem to be so morose about it?”

Lexa stares for a while trying to read the young man.

“Maybe he hasn’t found something to believe in yet.”

“Perhaps. So, he chose to work for a company he doesn’t believe in. He’s with people, most of the time, that he doesn’t want to share his time with. It’s like he is merely surviving.”

“Maybe, just maybe, he is following the path he believes has to follow. And even though he knows he could do something else; he cares a lot for his family to abandon the ship? It has to be hard. Perhaps you could help him find his way?”

Mr Griffin stands quietly. He’s deeply lost in his thoughts. After a few seconds, he looks back to Lexa with something new in his eyes.

“Perhaps.”

* * *

Raven is crawling outside the bush to pick her bra. Both women are still breathless.

“I was wondering why you risked your own life to save a man you didn’t even know?”

“Well, I could be sophisticated and shit, and quote Schopenhauer. He’s a philosopher from the 19th century.”

“I know who Schopenhauer is, balloon girl.”

“Ok, anyway. He said that basically whenever you see someone in danger, you have a kind of metaphysical awareness.”

“I’ll give you another kind of metaphysical awareness,” the brunette says leaning into Anya.

* * *

It’s been a while since Lexa had that much fun. Mr Griffin, or Jake, as he specifically asked her to call him a while ago, is a great conservationist but also ardent in wanting to hear Lexa’s opinions. He is kind and praises the young lawyer for some of her ideas. Suddenly, a raspy voice interrupts them.

“Sorry for interrupting. Dad, _O_ is looking for you.”

“Clarke! There’s someone I want you to meet. This is Lexa Woods. We have been having a blast for the last hour. Best moment of the wedding.”

As soon as he realizes what he’s said, he quickly attempts to rectify his little faux pas.

“Don’t tell your sister!”

“Oh, we’ve met. She’s a psychic.” Clarke says barely holding back a smirk.

After watching the girls, Senator Griffin has a devilish grin that forms on his face, which he hides with a polite one.

“Oh, is she? Perhaps she could tell me where my daiquiri is? Please, excuse me.”

And with that excuse, he is out of sight.

Lexa is in her element and has a big and honest smile lighting up her face.

“He is so cool.”

“So, you are the big hit of the wedding.”

“Well, that’s easy. Everybody is lovely.”

“Now I know you are full of shit.”

Oh shit. Play it cool, Woods.

“Excuse me?” Lexa pales.

“The main reason 95% of the people are here is because of my dad. They are all suckling at the power-teat.”

Lexa’s breathing rhythm calms.

“Well, I am here for the crab cakes... AND the power-teat. When am I supposed to start that? Before the wedding cake, right?”

Clarke laughs.

“It’s just -” Clarke sighs. “Everybody walks around trying to act as if they care. This place is full of lawyers. Ew, a small army of lawyers.”

“Not fond of them, are you?”

“Hate ‘em. I mean,” the blonde stops when she realizes that she can’t be this forthright with a stranger. “You’re not one, are you?”

“Ha. Please. Don’t insult me. I’m curious. What have you got against them?”

“Because they are natural liars. And I hate liars.”

_ Oh_.

Lexa gulps painfully. At that moment, both women see Senator Griffin smiling tightly to a man in an expensive suit.

“See? Suckling.”

Lexa forgets Clarke’s previous judgement and laughs softly. She really finds Clarke completely adorable. So authentic. A comfortable silence forms between them. Lexa tilts her head and grabs her chin with her hand pretending to be thinking.

Finally, she lets out a heavy tutting sound.

“Nah. That’s not true.”

Clarke lifts a brow, challenging her to elaborate. Once again.

“And?”

“They are here because they want to believe they’re in the presence of true love. Even the lawyers want to believe that. That’s the reason people come to weddings because you know, it’s one of the easiest ways to see what true love looks and feels like.”

Clarke seems interested in what Lexa is saying and stops the mockery.

“True love, huh? And what is true love, Woods?”

A challenge.

“Well,” Lexa pauses before continuing, “true love is your soul’s recognition of its counterpoint in another. Like they have been lost to one another for a while, and suddenly they see each other and it’s like, ‘oh, there you are! I’ve been looking a lifetime for you.’”

Lexa is deadly serious when she says it. Clarke looks confused at first as Lexa’s response has moved her. However, after a few seconds the blonde recovers and tries to wave it off.

“Well, that’s a little cheesy. But I like it.”

They both smile sweetly. A few blinks and Lexa knows she needs to be in control again. She is not used to this.

Feelings. 

_'Back off, Heda.' _Lexa panics.

“Uh, you know, I saw it on a bumper sticker! So. Are you giving the toast?”

“Yes! Normally, I’m terrible at these things. It’s like, I’m better with people when they’re unconscious.”

Lexa looks frightened.

“No! I mean, I am a doctor. A surgeon. So, yeah… uh, I—”

The green-eyed woman puts an end to the blonde’s misery.

“Let me see your speech.”

Clarke clears her throat and goes to reach for it but awkwardly stops.

“Would you mind turning around I—”

The blue-eyed woman is pointing to her chest. Her beautiful and ample chest. And now Lexa can’t help but stare at Clarke’s chest.

Lexa realizes that Clarke has caught her staring and her cheeks redden profusely.

‘_Well, this is interesting_’ Clarke can’t help but tease the brunette lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Lexa decides it’s best to make herself busy by reading the piece of paper the blonde hands her.

After a few minutes, she reads out loud.

“I never thought my sister would find someone who cared about somebody else the same way she cares about sporty stuff until I met Lincoln.”

“Yes! It’s perfect! Is funny! Because it is true!!”

“I know, but in this kind of situation, I’m not sure that this is the best approach. For instance, the whole ‘funny because it’s true’ bit only works when you are talking about small things. This is a wedding; people are expecting deeper shit. The chances of people laughing at this are slim. It’s not worth it. Go with the heart.”

The blonde huffs in spite. She knows her own sister. Lexa is just a stranger.

“I think people will love it. And my sister and Linc too.”

“You’ll get dead silence.”

Lexa imitates the sounds of crickets.

Clarke straightens her back, and the offence she’s feeling is clear on her face.

“You’re wrong. I’m sticking with it.”

Lexa whispers loudly and dramatically.

“Sounds of silence.”

“Nope. The roar of an enthusiastic wedding party.”

“Whatever floats your boat. I’ll be at the back of the room with a big shit-eating ‘Told you so’ grin. Good luck!”

* * *

“It was extremely hard to recover from the accident but with Linc’s help, it was possible. The doctor said it was highly likely I’d spent the rest of my life in a wheelchair. Now I am here standing at my best friend’s wedding. Bruce Springsteen once said ‘someday…I don't know when. We're gonna get to that place... and we'll walk in the sun’. I am so God damn happy my mate and this lovely woman have found that place.”

The whole room echoes with a long drawn out ‘aww’.

“To Lincoln and Octavia. Cheers!”

The guests clink their glasses and Lexa, from the back of the room, makes eye contact with Clarke, who now gets up.

“I never thought my sister would find someone who cared about somebody else the same way she cares about sporty stuff until I met Lincoln…”

People look quietly dismayed and the sounds in the room drop to a hush. Clarke swallows painfully.

“As you all know, they met in the gym where you can now find them almost 24/7. But that’s not the only thing they have in common. Their knife kitchen set is huge. I think they use them to spar every night.”

Now the guests shift in their seats. Clarke spares a quick glance to parents. Abby seems like she is about to pass out and her father has a small smile that tells her he’s thinking 'you are on your own princess’.

Finally, she searches for Lexa in the crowd.

And green meets blue.

Ok, guys, this is the part where the main character delivers THE speech and the scene bursts into a breathtaking crescendo built with the helo of an invisible orchestra. Uh... Anyway, back to Clarke. 

Clarke folds her notes and puts it down on the table before continuing.

“Someone once told me that true love is the soul’s recognition of its counterpoint in another,” Clarke says without breaking eye contact with Lexa.

She pauses and quietly speaks over the hushed crowd.

“I bet when my sister’s soul found Linc’s, it was something like ‘hey, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.’ And I think that is an extremely rare thing in this world. I am thrilled that my baby sister found it. Congrats, guys. Cheers!”

The guests once again collectively ‘aww’ in response and Octavia cries. After the sisters hug, Clarke searches for Lexa once again and notices that the green-eyed woman lifts a glass towards her.

No one notices, however, that one of the sisters has missed the toast.

* * *

Anya and Raven are under a blanket. Still recovering from another set of orgasms.

“That was superb.”

“I think we should head back.”

Anya gathers her clothes when Raven hugs her tightly from behind.

“I always knew my first time with a woman would be on the beach. I am so happy it was you. I couldn’t have found the courage to out myself, otherwise.”

Anya coughs histrionically.

“What?! Your first time?” Raven smiles and nods.

“You were a virgin?”

_‘Please say no, say no, say no.’ _

“It was the best feeling of my life! We will be so happy together!”

“Pardon?”

“I think I love you.”

Panic. We have a situation. Abort mission.

* * *

After receiving kind words from a few guests, Clarke approaches the bar where she knows Lexa is waiting.

“Thank you.”

“Now you know never to doubt me.”

Lexa is having the time of her life mocking Clarke and the blonde knows she deserves it, so she lets her be.

“Ok. Bring it on! You totally saved me.”

Clarke is faking an adorable pout when she sees the toothy grin Lexa is giving her.

“I was—”

“Clarke come here! Baby, you were awesome!”

From nowhere, a tall, good-looking man in his thirties rushes to Clarke and lifts her while plastering a sloppy kiss on the blonde’s mouth.

Lexa is dumbstruck.

Clarke looks sheepishly to Lexa and clears her throat.

“Lexa, this is… this is my boyfriend, Finn Collins.”

Finn seems to be oblivious to Lexa’s presence.

The blonde is uncomfortable with the lack of social skills shown by her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry. I should go. It was wonderful to meet you, Lexa.”

Before Lexa can respond, Clarke walks away with Finn, who has her firmly by the elbow to someplace else.

Clarke’s eyes aren’t that shiny anymore and she looks back once before she disappears from view.

Lexa is drinking her scotch cursing her own luck.

Perhaps her gaydar needed a change of battery.

Poor Lexa. We' all been there.

* * *

She completely misses how Anya rushes to her side.

“Heda. We’ve got to get out of here ASAP. We’ve got a situation; a clinger.”

“I need more time,” Lexa ponders to herself.

“Hello? Dolce and Gabbana? You are not hearing me. She’s a stage five, a freaking clinger! I’ll start the car. Let’s go.”

But Lexa continues to ignore her sister and looks at Clarke. Anya follows her path and realizes what is Lexa talking about.

“Give up. She’s got a boyfriend. Life is a bitch and then you die. You’ll get over it. We need to leave pronto!”

Before Anya can run for her life, Raven approaches them with none other than the Secretary behind her.

“Here you are, balloon girl. Who is this, hot-pants?”

“This is my sister, Lexa.”

“Lexa, huh? Listen, my family is going back to our little place and it would be awesome if you guys came.”

Before any of them can politely decline, Secretary Griffin hurries to the sisters.

“It’s a family tradition. I’ve had a lovely time chatting with you, Ms Woods. I am sure you and your sister will enjoy our little vineyard. We’d love you to be our guests for the weekend. What do you say?”

“Yes—”

“No—”

“What my sister means is,” Anya rushes, “although we’d LOVE to, we don’t have any clothes.”

Raven quickly jumps into the conversation.

“We have everything you need out on the island!”

‘_Damn it’_

“I don’t know,” Anya tries again, “I am sure my sister forgot that we have to take care of our granny. The timing’s not good.”

“I hired a caretaker for the weekend. No worries, sis.”

Lexa smiles ignoring the looks Anya is giving her.

“Great! It’s done.”

After that, the Griffins leave to say their goodbyes.

“Just feed me to the lions, you bitch.”

“What?”

“Better yet! Step on my head when I am drowning.”

“And you say I’m extra.”

“Heda, I believe you might need a bit of reminder about the rules. You have a wedding and a reception, and then you go home. Period.”

“What about that wedding in Chicago where we spent three days celebrating?”

“It’s not the same and you know it! You are dragging me miles away to watch blondie with her great looking, ‘I’m a rich Ivy League douche canoe with incredibly shiny hair’ boyfriend.”

“How can his hair be so shiny," Lexa says eyes narrowing, "and Secretary Griffin invited us!”

“No, he didn’t. He tried to be polite after her daughter invited us. For him, I’m just a random woman who danced with his daughter and then took her to the beach and missed half of the wedding. Besides, my taxes aren’t exactly kosher. And maybe I forgot to mention this - she’s crazy!”

“I need some time alone with her.”

"Why?! She's just another chick!"

"No, she's not. I just... I don't know. I need to get to know her."

“You can hang out with Clarke and her boyfriend. I am not going!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Am not!”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“We are a fucking team, Anya. Please, it would mean so much to me. I just need more time.”

Anya’s face shows a hint of concern. Heda never begs. Not unless it involves sea documentaries with giant squids and pizza.

Raven hugs Anya from behind and plops her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

“So, Woods, are you coming to spend the weekend with my family or not?”

After a pregnant pause, Anya growls. She actually growls and Lexa claps excitedly.

“We’d love to!”

_Yay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a quote in Lexa dialogue when she is talking about soulmates: ("...suddenly they see each other and is like ‘Oh, there you are! I’ve been looking for you!"). I read that specific line a few months ago in another fic and I totally fell in love. I tried to come out with the name of the author, but I couldn't remember. I just wanted to let everybody know that, that line isn't mine or part of the script. If by any chance, the author is reading this, I hope you don't mind I took it and if you do, please, feel free to contact me. I don't stand for copying anybody's job, so that's why I wanted to let you know guys about the quote.
> 
> I really want to know what do you guys think about the interaction between Clexa, the cute moments with Jack, the toast, etc. Comments, kudos, and wine are always appreciated.


	5. Goddamnit, Lexa, red seven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Be kind with the American football scene. Even though I enjoy watching it once in a while (Go Steelers!), I'm not an expert. However, the vocabulary and terms used are following the script, so I really hope it doesn't have many inaccuracies. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, underthecovers. I'm gifting her a rhombus design sweater for this chapter. Please, take your time to check her fics out too, they're awesome.

Previously on Wedding Crashers...

Raven hugs Anya from behind and plops her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

“So, Woods, are you coming to spend the weekend with my family or not?”

After a pregnant pause, Anya growls. She actually growls and Lexa claps excitedly.

“We’d love to!”

_Yay_.

* * *

An hour later, the sisters were boarding an incredible and large yacht; _The Ark_.

While Lexa looks like a small child drinking in everything around her with her beautiful and bright green eyes, Anya appears as she was walking down death row.

Lexa hasn’t seen Clarke since their little conversation after the toast, but a part of her was little glad about that. It was clear that she needed time. The thing is, so far she has been a pro at having one-night stands.

Finding a woman to hook up? Piece of cake! But she wasn’t entirely sure if that was what she wanted from Clarke.

No, that wasn’t what she wanted with Clarke. Wasn’t it?

No, it wasn’t.

As Anya wisely reminded her, they didn’t stick after the party. Matter of fact, they don’t need it. So, why has Lexa practically begged Anya to stay with the Griffins for the weekend?

She was risking their cover. Hell, their way of life. For what? A random girl?

Lexa was so incredibly lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize Raven has come to request Anya’s presence to go God knows where. She stays in place and sits on her own continuing to contemplate the events of the last few hours.

After a while, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was a kid who was no more than ten or eleven years old.

“We are here, ma’am. You should go to the promenade deck.”

Lexa looks around confusion and begins to rise to move to the front of the boat.

As she makes her way out, she notices Anya rushing to the ground.

“Where were you? I need my second at one hundred per cent this weekend,” Lexa says and there’s a hint of waspishnes to her tone.

“She took me below the deck. Do you have any idea what happens below deck, Lexa? The deck is like freaking Vegas. What happens on the deck, stays on the deck! I can’t walk and my wrist is fucking broken! To sum up, ‘I am hating you so much right now, I am feeling bad for you, because is too much hate, Lexa, too much. Nobody deserves that amount of hate—”

“Anya. I think I get it.”

“Ladies, is everything alright?”

None of them realize Finn has approached them.

_'No, I hate you.'_

“Yes, everything is perfect.”

Finn doesn’t look convinced but decides to let it go. Both Woods women are happy as hell to let it go too or him, for that matter, but Finn sticks with them as they are leaving the deck.

“You know, we are going to play a little game of touch football.”

He glances to the girls but Lexa completely ignores him since she is watching the interaction between the young boy from before and Clarke. Anya, on the other hand, is paying attention to Finn and decides that since she has to be here, he will be the one who pays the price of her grumpiness.

“Yeah?” she challenges.

“It’s a Griffin family tradition. I don’t know if you ladies want to play. If not, it’s ok, not everybody can handle it, you know?”

‘_Cocky little shit, huh_?’

There’s a small smirk that quirks up the side of Anya’s mouth.

“A little pigskin, why not?”

The Griffin family compound on Martha’s Vineyard is spectacular. They couldn’t truly use ‘house’ to describe this huge, old beachfront mansion that sprawled delicately along the coastline. Raven quickly approaches with spare sets of clothes to play football.

“So, Raven, is this the ‘little place back on the Vineyard’?”

Lexa can’t help but make this little joke, because well, they were sure they would never have had the chance to step foot inside a house like this. You know, like, ever? The brunette girl laughs and winks at Lexa.

“Here are some more proper clothes for a football game. I know these guys might seem like incredible snobs but, well, you are in our ‘little place back on the Vineyard’. What were you expecting after all? I’ll lead you ladies to the guest rooms so you can change.”

* * *

When the sisters exited the house they weren’t able to look at each other.

“I can’t fucking believe you are making me wear this pant and this jersey. It has squares and rhombus. Rhombus, Lexa, rhombus!”

“I believe you look fancy.”

“I am so mad at you. So much hate, Lexa, so much.”

“I know.”

“I don’t look good!”

“Yes, you do.”

As they get close to the rest of the team, they can see Secretary Griffin, Clarke, her older brother, Finn, and a few others that they don’t recognize. When they are close enough, the tall dark-haired young man that was talking to Clarke approaches them.

“Hello, ladies, I haven’t had a chance to introduce myself. I am Bellamy.”

Of course, they knew that already.

“I hope you guys have a wonderful time with us, although, a little warning, our family might be a bit too much from time to time.”

He laughs and scratches the back of his neck. His smile seems genuine and Lexa can’t help but remember the conversation she had earlier with the Secretary.

“It’s nice to meet you properly, as well. I am Lexa Woods. And this is my sister.”

He was smart and someone they found easy to talk to. The conversation was easy and nice. However, Finn had to ruin the moment with his ‘show’. The boy started to warm up and made strange sounds while he danced in place, his legs moving at a speed that made both Woods sisters eyebrows rise up.

“Are you ready?! Are you ready?! For soooome football?” the boy screams at nothing.

Lexa and Anya freeze on their spot.

“You hear that? It’s the sound of the champion!” Finn replies.

Anya’s eyes are widened comically, and Lexa can barely hold in her laugh.

“Here it comes! Here it comes!”

The rest of the group seems to be ignoring the boys and their ‘pre-game ritual’.

“Dear baby gay Jesus, where the hell have you brought us, Lexa?” Anya whispers, her voice is rough and slightly harsh as anxiety crept along her throat.

On the sideline, Mrs Griffin is sitting beside her mother-in-law, Zoe, and her daughter Raven who was sipping on a colourful cocktail.

The game is about to start.

Finn, a player and part-time referee, also full-time idiot, decides the teams will be Bellamy, Lexa and Anya on one side, against Secretary Griffin, Clarke, one of Finn’s friends and himself on the other.

“Hut! Hut! Hike!”

“One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi!”

The first move goes incredibly wrong for the sisters. Finn’s friend, whose name they figure out is Atom, manages to pass to Finn for a touchdown.

“Whooooo!!” Finn is jumping around like they’re at the Super Bowl.

“Yes! Crab cakes and football. That’s what Maryland does!”

He finishes his line while looking at Lexa and puffing out his chest like a gorilla.

Anya, now with the ball, approaches her sister for a quick chat about tactics.

“A little out of shape, Heda?” Lexa is barely breathing.

“Hell, I had too much food and too much wine.”

“You gotta anticipate their moves,” Anya is quick to respond.

“I think he’s on steroids.”

The green-eyed girl looks like a kicked puppy while explaining–in a very dramat way- her epic failure.

“Seriously, it was like covering a fucking racehorse.”

Anya finally takes pity of her.

“Well, don’t worry. We’ll burn ‘em.”

“Wait, I got an idea. What if you fake the post so it looks like we lost the ball, and that way, Clarke stands a chance to make an intercept. She gets close to me a bit, and I have something to start up a conversation. You think you can do that?”

“Lexa, as you know, I went to college with a full ride for football. I can put the ball wherever I want to.”

Lexa rolls her eyes because seriously, Anya was good, but she was also so full of herself sometimes.

“I’ll make it rain out here if you fancy.”

“Ok. I get it. So extra.”

Anya smirks and turns to the game. Her face is now dead serious. And she can be scary as fuck. Suddenly she starts barking out orders.

“Blue! Red!”

But Lexa is completely ignoring them since she got to stand in front of Clarke. It was the first face-to-face moment they’ve had since the wedding, and Lexa feels her heart is attempting to break free from her ribcage.

‘_Damn heart! I hate you_!’

Clarke stands there grinning with a beautiful spark in her eyes.

“Oh, so, you’re going to cover me?”

“I’ll be your little shadow.”

“Um. I like it.”

“Since I am nice, I am going to give you a little warning.”

Anya is still barking in the background.

“Red seven, red seven, red seven!”

Lexa somehow is still oblivious.

“Look for me in the end zone after this play. I’ll be the one holding the ball. It won’t be the first one I warn you about waiting to say ‘told you so’.”

“Goddamnit, Lexa, red seven!”

A little jump. The younger Woods turns to her sister.

“What!? I don’t know what ‘red seven’ means!”

“Hot route!!”

“I don’t -”

A very confused small bean looks expectantly at Clarke.

“What is a ‘hot route’?”

Anya pinches the bridge of her nose, but Lexa doesn’t notice either with the bark of laughter that erupts from Clarke.

“Will you, please, stand on the other side?”

Lexa complies with her sister’s orders and takes off to the other side. Clarke still in her imaginary side of the field, follows her with a half-smile.

“Are you runnin’ away from me, Woods?”

“What? No! I’m just getting that hot route!”

“You scared?”

But the game must go on and the girls are once again having to leave 'the talk' for a better moment.

“Down! Ready! Down, set! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hike!”

Bellamy hikes the ball to Anya. Right after she aims the pass ‘to Lexa’, Finn is rushing like a bull to tackle her. Lexa starts running downfield and when she is about to catch the pass, Clarke intercepts it smoothly. The doctor does a little dance to get around Lexa while the brunette imitates Clarke’s movements wildly. Finally, she tags Clarke.

“No fair! You made me laugh!”

The blonde can’t help but smile not even pretending she is a bit mad for missing the chance to score her goal.

In this little moment, no one is paying attention to them. Except, perhaps, Secretary Griffin, who hides a small smirk watching her daughter who appears to be really happy after way too long.

“Hey, is your sister okay?” Clarke asks looking over Lexa’s shoulder in worry.

“Aww, she’s fine!”

She didn’t bother to spare a look to her sister.

Anya’s body is seemingly lifeless on the ground. Clarke and Lexa race towards Anya’s prone form.

“No, I think she hurt herself. Let’s check,” Clarke says and there’s a real thread of worry in her voice.

“Well, it serves her right after that throw,” Lexa says as she finally jogs towards her sister.

Bellamy is yelling, “Man down! Man down!”

“I have told you many times, Finn. You cannot make dump tackles while playing with family and friends!”

The blonde is fuming.

Anya, who is slowly recovering her breath, lifts her head to add her two cents worth.

“Especially, if you don’t know how to properly execute that technique. Do you know the tackler needs to reach for the ground with the ball carrier for this tackle to be freaking legal?”

“Sorry, babe! I don’t know what got into me.”

He doesn’t look sorry. _At all. _

Anya finally gets up and after letting the doctor check on her they decide to continue the game.

“Ok, we are going to try a different scrimmage. Lexa, you will be the quarterback.”

“Hut! Hut! Hike!"

As soon as Lexa manages to pass the ball to Anya, the blonde is pummeled and flattened by Finn.

Oh. That looked like it hurt.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Finn?”

Clarke rushes to Anya to make sure she is okay.

“I can’t breathe.”

Once again, the boy doesn’t look in the least bit sorry for his little stunt. Secretary Griffin, sensing the tension between the couple tries to clear the air.

“Nature versus nurture, Collins. Nature always wins.”

“Like that could be a compliment,” Lexa mutters.

The words are out of her mouth before she even realizes it. Luckily for her, only her sister and Clarke hears them. The doctor shoots her another rueful smile before excusing herself and rushes to her boyfriend.

“Ok. You can stop. They left. Don’t oversell it,” Lexa hushes her sister.

“I’m not selling anything.”

“C’mon! Stop milking it. You are going to make us look like a bunch of softies. Every time I look over you have your ass on the ground. I might start calling you ‘grounder.’”

“I swear to gay, baby Jesus, if I had any air in my lungs, I’d scream at you. So much hate, Lexa. So much.”

“Aha, so now it’s my fault you are completely out of shape? Miss ‘I played football in college; I can make it rain.’”

“Well, at least I don’t start pouting and comparing him with a horserace.”

When the sisters got to the patio, they found the rest of the family enjoying a few daiquiris.

Raven approaches them along with Mrs Griffin.

“Raven, sweetheart, why don’t you take your friend, Anya, into the house and fix her up. Your sister said that it’s only a small scratch.”

“Sure, mom.”

* * *

Anya is sitting on the edge of the tub, pants down to her ankles.

She has an ugly scratch on her left knee and her face is screwed up in pain.

When Raven applies mercurochrome Anya emits a loud hiss.

“It burns!”

“Oh, poor baby!”

“God, it stings like a bitch!”

Raven gives her a half-smile and responds in a very flirtatious voice.

“You want me to make you feel better?”

“No, no, it’s fine!”

“You know, I am not wearing panties,” Raven says as she starts to straddle Anya.

“Can you please explain to me how come six hours ago you were a very shy virgin and now you go all commando?!”

The brunette with dark chocolate eyes starts to kiss down her collarbone.

“Raven, listen. I’m fucking spent, ok? It’s been a long day.”

But Raven doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. She quickly gets up and before leaving the room she quite harshly hits the wound.

“I knew it! You are just after my family name! My mother warned me about people like you!”

There is another hard slap to Anya’s wound.

“Aaaarrrrrgh!! Fuck! Fuck! Hurts!”

“Now you know how it feels to be treated badly!”

Spank.

“Ahhh! No!”

“No?”

“No! It’s. You are very precious… and can’t possibly express our… love… in a less physical way. Because… because it’s a lot.”

“Aaawww.”

Raven hugs her and then leads her into the hallway.

‘_God, I really hope Lexa makes good use of this time_’ Anya thinks as she walks with the devil beside her. 

* * *

“Excuse me, young lady?” Anya was just about to enter her room and have some quality time before dinner.

And now, the father…

“Yes, sir?”

“You really seem to make her happy.”

A small nod.

“Well, she’s been through a lot, and she’s exceptional. I can only hope for you to treat her honourably. So, if she is another notch on the belt.”

“NO, sir…”

“Good. Because that would make me angry. I don’t like to be angry.”

The Secretary manages to seem scary enough. Nevertheless, the only thought that crosses Anya’s mind during the ‘father talk’ is wondering about her tax paperwork.

“See you at dinner.”

“Yes, sir.” A painful gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what do you guys think of this chapter. I love reading your remarks, your constructive criticism, etc.  
Thank you for taking the time to check the last update, I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Happiness is dinner with the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. First of all, I'm truly sorry for the delayed. I'm going through a Hell of a month at work. I'm currently head of a project that will be presented next week and I barely have time nowadays. To make up for the wait, this next chapter is extra-long and fun as fork. 
> 
> As I always say, thanks to my beta, underthecovers. Still don't know how you put up with me and my meaningless phrases.

Previously on Wedding Crashers...

“Well, she’s been through a lot, and she’s exceptional. I can only hope for you to treat her honourably. So, if she is another notch on the belt.”

“NO, sir…”

“Good. Because that would make me angry. I don’t like to be angry.”

The Secretary manages to seem scary enough. Nevertheless, the only thought that crosses Anya’s mind during the ‘father talk’ is wondering about her tax paperwork.

“See you at dinner.”

“Yes, sir.”

A painful gulp.

* * *

The large dinner for fifteen is about to be served. Secretary Griffin is at the head of the table while his mother, Zoe, is on his left, and his wife sits by his right. The rest of the family and guests fill out the table.

A butler surveys everything making sure everything is on point.

Lexa and Anya step outside the dining room and look around. Lexa eyes Finn sitting next to Clarke and the sight almost makes her nauseous.

She doesn’t miss the fact that Finn is talking – no big surprise and Clarke is nodding with a small forced smile.

“Heda,” Anya’s voice is a quiet mumble, “you’re using the drops, right?”

But all Lexa can hear is that stupid Finn talking and talking and talking.

“These waters used to be full of bluefish. And then corporate polluters came and well… you can guess the rest. Luckily, the Nation Environmental Defense League, under my leadership, because you know, I am the President.”

Anya stops talking for a moment and mimics her sister listening to Finn’s rambles.

“All right. This is incredibly painful. You gotta’ step this up. Use the damn eyedrops!”

“… and—and—and I pick up this little sea otter…”

They can hear his voice drifting through the doors.

“I don’t want them!” Lexa says in a hushed tone but the tone of frustration is evident in her voice.

"The idiot can’t stop talking bullshit and see how miserable his girlfriend looks next to him?”

Clarke is now pretending to listen to Finn while drawing patterns with the little fork.

“Yes! You need them! I don’t want to spend another day here!” Anya says, and the tension rolls off her in waves as her eyes dart around the room ever watchful for the reappearance of the woman who has the potential to terrorize her.

“…and then I wipe off the oil from the tanker spill…”

At that point, Finn is nursing an imaginary otter in his arm making faces that in any other situation would have Lexa in stitches.

“I just want some time alone with her. To talk. I mean, I want to get to know her a bit. I don’t know—shit.”

Lexa lets out a harsh sigh.

“Here, take them. Put a few of these in his drink and he’ll be going down on the toilet seat for the next few hours.”

“I don’t want to do it. Let’s be honourable for once.”

“...and the oils flapping one way and another… he goes—”

The idiot was truly making a show of it.

“Give me the damn eyedrops!” Lexa finally snaps and snatches the bottle out of Anya’s hand.

The sisters finally enter the dining room and the Secretary shifts excitedly in his seat at the table.

“Here they are!”

Thanks to Raven, who saved a place for them, they are forced to sit in front of Mr Otter and Clarke.

Father Jaha, next to Mrs Griffin, catches everybody’s attention.

“Let us bow our head in prayer. Heavenly Father -”

Everybody drops their head and close their eyes respecting Father Jaha’s words.

“We thank you for the bounty on this table and ask for bless -”

Lexa peeks one eye open and once she checks that everyone has their eyes closed, she rises a bit to fill Finn’s glass with some drops.

“… our family and friends here assembled. Amen.”

A chorus of voices at the table responds.

“Amen.”

* * *

“This salmon looks fantastic,” Lexa politely says to no one in particular.

“That’s funny -”

_ ‘I bet it’s not_,’ the thought flicks through Lexa’s head but she bites her tongue.

“… because I bought them from an organic farm right off the coast—”

‘_Jesus. Will he shut the fuck up anytime soon_?’ Lexa is doing everything she can to prevent these words from spilling out of her mouth.

Clarke has been quiet most of the dinner, but as soon Lexa praises the food, she sees a chance to begin a conversation with the green-eyed brunette.

“So,” Clarke quickly jumps in not realizing she’s cut across her boyfriend’s ramble.

“Yes!” she says and the excitement in her voice is clear in the way her normally husky voice deepens, "one of the projects my family supports is seeking to convince the Governor to subsidize part of -”

“Yup! I am the President of that organization, and thanks to us, it’s the only self-sustaining scallop farm in the state.”

Lexa doesn’t miss a beat.

“Say ‘self-sustaining’ five-time, fast.”

Clarke can’t help it. She bursts out with a hearty laugh. She catches her boyfriend’s glare and tries to contain her mirth.

Anya gives her sister a hand to clear the tension and pointing towards the food starts a conversation with Finn.

“I bet they’re tasty. Sadly, I won’t be able to try them until my jaw heals.”

“I am so sorry, Anya.” The glint in his belies Finn’s statement.

‘_Oh, you will bastard. My sister invited you as the 'toilet’s plus one' tonight_,’ Anya smirks to herself.

“It’s that I am very competitive,” Finn says self-deprecatingly, “I am seeing a Buddhist about it.”

He flashes a very charming and boyish smile.

“Not just any Buddhist, darling. You are being helped by his Holiness the Dalai Lama. He’s a friend of the family.”

And there she is. Mrs Abigail Griffin. With a very warm and angelical voice.

‘_So, it seems I am playing against two_,’ Lexa tells herself.

But Anya is not one to back off from a challenge.

“Really? Well, I am seeing an orthopaedist when I get back in town. And not just any orthopaedist, but Dr Epstein -”

“Uh Finn. So, how long have you and Clarke been together?” Lexa interrupts in the hope that she can stop the escalating competition between Anya and Finn.

“I don’t know. What’s it been, babe? A couple of years?”

“Three and a half.”

Clarke corrects him while looking at Lexa and after a small pause elaborates.

“We met each other in high school, but we started dating when the hospital where I work celebrated a fundraising for Doctors without Borders, and Finn attended with his family.”

Finn grabs Clarke before planting a clumsy kiss on her cheek.

“And pretty soon we’ll be married.”

Clarke chokes on her wine and needs a few seconds to regain her breathing.

“Well, not too soon,” Clarke says softly, “we still have a lot of things that -”

And once again, Mrs Griffin enters the stage.

“Oh, Clarke. Stop messing around! Once my older daughter and Finn tie the knot two of the great American families, the Griffin and the Collins will finally unite!”

She finishes her little speech and is practically glowing with happiness – and martinis.

But Lexa is ready for the challenge.

“And when that happens, you can challenge the Klingons for interstellar domination, right?”

A loud and unsexy snort comes from Clarke. A few of the others have furtive smiles that they hide behind napkins. Mrs Griffin is fuming. Secretary Griffin, with an amused smile already covered, changes the direction of the conversation.

“So, Anya. I saw you on the dance floor,” Jack Griffin’s turned to Anya casting an enigmatic look at the young woman.

A harsh whisper under her breath, “I told you, Lexa!”

“Uh, yes, sir,” Anya turns to the Senator with a gracious smile.

“You have pretty good moves,” the grandmother joins the conversation.

“Well, ma’am. Thank you. I was in the zone.”

Granny attacks again.

“So, it was the booze dancing, dear?” Anya forces a tight smile.

“Oh, c’mon, Grandma. Don’t be too hard with my friend here. We were just dancing and yes, the booze helped. I recall you bargaining with a waiter for another mojito.”

Raven shoots a smirk to her grandmother.

The lady doesn’t miss a bit and winks back.

“You got it, girl!”

A comfortable silence settles on the group, and the sisters can’t be more thankful. Of course, it only takes a few minutes to get back onto the battlefield.

“Anyway, Lexa, isn’t? Tell me how you’re connected to the family again?” Finn asks and there’s a nasty gleam in his eyes.

“Uncle Quint's kids.”

Everyone exchanges a look of confusion. Anya almost rolls her eyes before jumping into the fray.

“You know. Uncle Quint? Charlotte's brother?” she says with the same tone she would use to explain something incredibly easy to a five-year-old.

Green meets blue and they hold the stare detached from the rest of the conversation. After a second, Clarke finally caves and smiles looking down to her plate. Shyly.

“So, Lexa, you and your sister are venture capitalists?”

Lexa is about to answer. She’s happy to have the chance to talk directly to Clarke when she catches a movement in the corner of her eye. She subtly looks down the table just in time to see Raven's hands above Anya’s crotch.

“Right that,” Anya replies as her eyes bug out and she becomes a bit breathless.

“That’s great!” Secretary Griffin joins the conversation, "the venture capitalist. The backbone of the system!”

The blonde doctor ignores the rest of the guests. Her eyes are no longer the cerulean of the ocean. She narrows her icy eyes and speaks in a voice so cold that raises the hairs along Lexa’s neck.

“So, is it just about the money?”

Finn feigns disgusts and gasps in shock.

‘_Sure, idiot. I bet your expensive suit is bought at Walmart_.’ Lexa thinks bitterly.

She completely ignores the back-and-forth movement of Raven’s hand and the small grunts from her sister. With her most charming smile, Lexa explains the intricacies of her fake business.

“Oh. No. No! Not at all, Clarke. Our business is about investing in different companies. The thing is, we make sure the companies that receive our money are ethically and morally defensible.”

Both Secretary Griffin and Clarke perk at the idea and seem genuinely curious.

‘_Gosh, they are so alike_’ Lexa smiles to herself.

"And how does that work? I mean, could you give us an example?”

“Sure, Secretary. One company that we recently started to work with, where we are taking the -”

Another small grunt from her sister distracts her briefly.

“So, this company takes the fur or the wool from sheep and then, we turn it into thread for homeless people to sew -”

Anya’s cutlery falls when the blonde accidentally hits the table.

“Into cloth and then make, you know, uh… shirts and pants for other homeless people to sell. It’s a pretty damn good deal. Quite profitable but responsible at the same time. Even though it is lucrative, we do realize the responsibility we have with our community and -”

Raven is grinning devilishly.

“It’s uh… it’s a win-win situation.”

Lexa is really trying to lead the conversation to someone else.

Finn disagrees, sadly.

“Huh. And what’s it called?”

Anya is near to climax.

A few more seconds...

Before Lexa can reply, a slightly high pitch tone comes (no pun intended) from her older sister.

“Hoooly sh—”

“Holy Shirts and Pants!” Lexa rushes quickly almost yelling in her haste.

“It’s a little corny and obvious but what do you get out of being subtle, right?”

Clarke lifts a perfectly arched eyebrow.

‘_Damn. She will be the death of me a thousand times tonight_,’ Lexa thinks.

The group nods approvingly. Ostensibly, the sisters are finally out of the woods.

For now.

* * *

Lexa can’t help but search Clarke with her eyes and barely contains her excitement when she sees how the blonde seems to approve what she does for a living. Well, what she apparently does for a living. Anyhow, the warm smile is enough to put to the back of her mind, the uneasy sensation of doing what Clarke hates the most.

Lying.

Suddenly, Finn let’s out a low grunt.

“God, I don’t feel so good—”

_‘Aha, there they are. The damn drops. About time_,’ Lexa thinks.

But Secretary Griffin doesn’t share the concern over Finn’s situation and keeps talking about the sisters’ project.

“That’s a hell of a good project. I’ll mention it to the Commerce Secretary.”

“Aw… the President is so proud of my Jack,” a proud grandma joins the conversation, “you know, Jack’s predecessor was a Republican -” she whispers loudly.

“Mother, let’s not go there. He was a good man.”

“Maybe so,” there’s a beat before she continues, “for a Republican.”

Another wink from the matriarch.

Once again, Clarke attempts to make a stand.

“Grandma, you can’t talk that way. Even if you don’t share his political affinities. It’s not right.”

“Well my dear, you are right. I just can’t stand someone who defends a leader that believes that he can ‘grab women by the pussy’.”

Abby huffs in spite.

“Well, at least we can say the current President is truly American. And what about the former Secretary of Treasury? He was a Jew and the wife a lesbian!” Abby snaps.

And once again, there is Clarke.

“Oh mother, I just can’t believe what you just said. Truly American? Check ‘truly America’ ancestors in a dictionary, please,” the doctor says in a very serious tone. After that, she turns to the guests and excuses for her mother’s behaviour.

“Just like Hitler,” Anya mutters under her breath.

Abby doesn’t seem to want to back down.

“Do you remember, Jack? Did he have a nose on him!”

Lexa is aghast. ‘_It’s like eating with the Gestapo_,’ she thinks, silently agreeing with Anya.

“Abby!” her husband warns her with a death glare.

“What! It just a joke. I mean, you could write the Ten Commandments on each side of that thing. We spent some days with them in the Hamptons. I swear he was his wife’s beard or whatever the hell you call that.”

Both Abby and Finn tilt their heads back in raucous laughter while Jack exchanges a timid smile with Father Jaha. Lexa can’t believe what is happening, and damn right her eyes give away the horror she is feeling right now.

“Please guys, could you just stop sounding like a bunch of Nazis?” Raven says and her voice is tight with ill-concealed shame.

“I mean, we have guests and I do really think we just scared them a bit. And mother I don’t know if you are the right person for talking about the LGBT community. After all -”

Before Raven can say anything else. Finn grabs his stomach and stands up abruptly.

“What’s wrong, Finn?” Clarke asks with concern.

“I’ve gotta go.”

He looks green. Clarke doesn’t have another chance to ask before he bolts.

“Aww, there’s a lot of flu going around. I am truly sorry, and I hope he recovers fast.”

By the smug grin Anya is showing, it seems she is not sorry. At all.

Well, Karma’s a bitch.

Grandma Zoe doesn’t miss a beat and as soon Finn is out of the room, she signs for the waiters. “One douche-canoe down, one more to go.”

“Mother!”

“I mean, can somebody bring me another glass of wine?” Grandma Zoe smiles.

The butler comes and starts pouring her a glass. She downs it in a blink of an eye and, holding onto the butler’s sleeve, makes him pour another.

“Jack, control your mother. She is drinking like a fish!”

“Live a little, Abby. You can borrow my dildo tonight dear,” Grandma Zoe replies, without looking away from her glass of red wine.

Raven barks out a laugh while Secretary Griffin just lifts his eyes to the sky praying to whoever wants to listen to stop this.

“Oh, my Gosh! Jack!”

Anya is having the time of her life and Lexa can’t help to glance at Clarke. She’s looking sheepish and mouths another silent prayer. It seems these types of interruptions and conversations are a frequent occurrence to disgrace her.

“Ok, mother. I think we’ve all had a long day. Jefferson will help you to your room.”

The butler once again approaches the matriarch, but before he can even get close, Zoe Griffin is on her feet muttering under her breath.

"Party poopers.”

She sticks out her tongue at Abby, blows a kiss to the Woods, and winks at her granddaughters.

After that, it’s an ‘Irish goodbye’ as the wait staff quietly remove her from the room.

What a character, thinks Anya with a half-smile.

* * *

“Wonderful scallops!” Father Jaha says attempting to ignore the tension.

Clarke uses the moment and rises from her seat.

“You know, I think I’m gonna get some air,” she says, her voice a little hesitant as she moves away from the table.

Now, Woods, now!

“Oh! I’d appreciate some air fresh!”

Clarke is a little taken aback and Lexa immediately begins to sweat bullets.

“Uh. I mean, no! I, uh -"

“Jesus Christ, Squid,” Anya says under her breath exuding shame vibes at her sister.

Turning to her, Lexa shoots her a furious glance.

“Shut up!” Lexa hisses.

“Excuse me?!” Clarke responds in confusion.

“I mean, not you. That was meant for my sister—uh… I meant,” Lexa’s voice rambles as she attempts to recover the mess she’s creating.

Oh. My. God. Lexa, say your goodbyes. Move to Tonga and become a fisherman.

“I meant, I’d love to come, if you want some company.”

“Ok,” Clarke smiles softly.

“Great! Let’s go! Give me a moment while I change my shoes,” Lexa says trying to be nonchalant and failing dismally.

She gets up too quickly and trips over her own foot.

Anya rolls her eyes at her sister’s clumsiness.

She won’t deny it. She loves to give her little sis a hard time.

“Sure, guys. We’ll stay here, you know. Thanks for the invite though,” Anya says snarkily while hiding a grin behind a napkin.

Lexa’s glare wounds like thousands of cuts.

“Relax, Squid. I can’t walk away from all this food,” Anya says while a smirk spreads slowly across her face. Raven uses the moment to tease the older Woods.

“Do you know we have Chef Gordon Ramsey working for us?”

“No shit!”

“Kidding. I mean, I wish.” Raven and Anya bond with food which is - well, definitely a first for the lawyer. While the rest of the guest barely touched the food, Anya and Raven had their plates laden with a variety of exquisite samples from the kitchen.

At one point, Anya peeks at Raven and they smile at each other with a silent understanding.

* * *

As soon Lexa enters the room, she immediately sees someone sleeping in her bed. Her first thought was that she’s walked into the wrong room. However, when she spots her jacket and suit hanging over the chair, she gets closer to the bed to figure it out who’s there.

Freaking Grandma Griffin is snoring and sleeping like a baby. Lexa feels bad for waking up the old lady, but she thinks, the woman will appreciate it in the morning. She gently nudges her and after a few seconds of confusion, Zoe Griffin screams like a madwoman. Lexa screams back. And both women end up screaming at each other without really understanding why.

“What do you want young woman? My granddaughter’s room is two doors ahead.”

“Uh - ” What? “Ma’am, you are in my room.”

“Am I? Oh dear! I am. Argh,” she grumbles, “Rioja’s wines are excellent, but I think I had too much. Can you carry me to my room?"

Whaaat?

As soon she realizes she used her inner voice, she repeats.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

“I think I’m too drunk to walk, dear.”

“Uh… OK. Sure.”

* * *

With the grandma out of her room, Lexa makes her way downstairs. She walks by a half-closed door when she hears catch a mellow accord. She stops in her tracks and pays attention. It sounds like - Vltava by Smetana. It’s also known as ‘The Moldau’ and is one of the six symphonic poems created in the 19th Century. Lexa has a soft spot for the Czech composer and enjoys his music when she can.

A fond smile evokes the sweets memories of the sight of the Vltava River in Prague. Lexa isn’t a noisy person, unlike her sister. She glances quickly inside the room to see who’s enjoying such wonderful music. She finds Bellamy engrossed in a thick book. That’s interesting, she thinks. From what she remembers from the dossier Anya made, the Secretary’s oldest son is renowned for being a troublemaker, and a ruthless businessman some would say bitterly.

What she saw at the wedding, so far, was a quiet person. Nothing like the media made him out to be.

Perhaps she wasn’t the only one caught in a pathway they’d never intended to travel. She makes a mental note to ask Clarke about her brother.

When Lexa goes outside, she found Clarke sitting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

* * *

“What took you so long? Thank God I didn’t hold my breath!”

“I’m sorry. Truly. I - I got - held up.”

Despite it being a cold night, Lexa notices Clarke has come outside only with the dress from the dinner. The brunette gets up and takes off her jacket to drape it over Clarke’s shoulders.

It isn’t something Clarke was expecting at all. She lets Lexa’s jacket embrace her, feeling the warmth and a hint of the green-eyed woman’s scent unfurl around her.

‘_Pine? Earth? Hm… it’s - it’s the smell of the woods just the moment after it rains. It’s nice. It feels surprisingly homey_,’ Clarke wonders before she realizes she’s been staring at the brunette and subtly sniffing her clothes. ‘_Perfect, Griffin. What a weirdo. Talk, idiot_!’

“Uh—I bet you think my family is quite particular.”

“Particular? Nah!”

Lexa exaggeratedly feigns reaching her chest.

“They are totally nuts!”

Clarke let out a raspy laugh and Lexa cannot resist the urge to mirror her laugh when she sees how Clarke’s smile reaches her beautiful eyes.

Lexa’s mother had told her about people like this when she was a little bean. To watch out for those who have smiley eyes. She promises herself she will do everything to hear that sound over and over again.

“You know, it can be so stuffy sometimes in here.” Clarke’s voice is quiet in the darkness. “I just hope I didn’t embarrass myself or my sister in there. You know, when I am nervous, I tend to talk nonsense.”

“Are you kidding? That was great!”

“Really? I didn’t want to seem like the crazy woman who thinks she is part of the family and tells bad jokes.”

“No! it was cute. You know, at least, you broke the ice. God knows I need that from time to time with this family.”

“You know, they’re not so bad. I mean, well - like every family I guess, they have their fair share of idiosyncracies. Don’t they?”

“Aret you close to your family?”

There it was. Personal information. A big no-no in the infamous Becca’s playbook rules.

“I don’t have a family,” Lexa says but quickly retracts, “I mean—I lost my mom when I was very small, maybe five or six, and after that, they raised me in the system. Anya’s family. They sort of adopted me. In the end, it’s just me and her. So we haven’t had our share of ‘big family parties.’”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I mean, I must have sounded like a brat to you. I really adore my family. You know, I -”

Clarke can’t finish her statement, as Secretary Griffin is poking his head out the door.

“Clarke, darling, here you are. Finn is asking for you.”

He looks like he’d rather be anywhere but interrupting the girls.

Oh. Finn.

Both women think of him but for different reasons.

“Ok. I’m coming.”

Clarke turns to Lexa and apologizes quietly, “I should go check on him.”

No!

“Ok...”

Lexa does her best to mask her disappointment, but she knows that Clarke sees it.

“I—you know, we could take a walk some other time. Perhaps tomorrow?” Clarke adds a bit eagerly.

‘_Smooth, Griffin. Raven would be proud of me. Shit_.’

“Ok. I’d love to.”

A sweet smile and before Lexa can say anymore, the doctor is heading inside the house. Just before she grabs the knob, Clarke pivots back as if suddenly remembering something.

“Hey! Help him get better soon. I saw some otters earlier, and they were - frowning.”

“Ouch!”

Clarke’s expression is serious but her eyes, once again, give her away.

“They were heartbroken, Clarke.”

Finally, a small half of a smile.

“Be nice!”

As soon as Clarke gets into the house, Secretary Griffin is poking his head back out again.

“Lexa! Scotch? Den?”

“Yeah. I’ll be right in.”

“Ok! Ten minutes!”

Once alone, she looks up at the sky. It a beautiful night.

_‘It would have been the perfect night for a walk with Clarke_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be in two weeks. Wish me luck! ! My baby is being presented next week! I had been working non-stop for months.
> 
> Please, let me know what do you guys think of this chapter. I love reading your remarks, your constructive criticism, etc.
> 
> We all love Grandma, right?


	7. It's all about fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back. After those exhausting weeks, I have finally more time to write.  
I didn't get the project :( so, I'm a bit sad, however, my bosses were quite happy with the work done, so I just need to keep working hard.
> 
> Thank you, once again to underthecovers. Please, take your time to check her fics out too, they're great!

Previously on Wedding Crashers...

Once alone, she looks up at the sky. It a beautiful night.

‘_It would have been the perfect night for a walk with Clarke_.’

* * *

Clarke goes upstairs slowly. She didn’t realize she is still wearing Lexa’s jacket until she enters the room. A soft smile. Before she can truly think about tonight’s incidents, a rough grunt comes from the adjoining bathroom and suddenly, she seems to remember the reason she came upstairs.

She knew she had worn a goofy smile during her time outside with Lexa. It was nice. It also has been a long time since she felt that good. And she isn’t just talking about the fact that for once, apart from her sisters, someone listened to her. Like really listened to her. It is also the warm and familiar feeling in her chest.

Another groan.

The doctor sighs softly before heading to the bathroom where she finds a very pale and sweaty Finn literally hugging the toilet.

“Finn, are you ok?”

‘_Are you ok? Seriously, Clarke, not your finest moment as a doctor_,’ Clarke silently mocks herself.

Just when she is about to feel bad for her behaviour towards her boyfriend he speaks.

“Well, princess… What do you think,” he scorns with eyes that seem to burn with animosity, “my head is fucking buried in a toilet. So, what do you think, Dr Griffin?”

She ignores his harshness and lowers herself into a crouch to rub his back softly.

“You probably caught a bug or something. You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

Finn doesn’t seem to calm down and pushes her hand away before puking again. When she hands him a towel, he grabs at it roughly pulling it from her fingers so hard she can feel the scrape of it against her fingertips.

“It’s just me, babe. Hey, it’s okay to be vulnerable.”

Her voice is soft as she tries again because - well, she doesn’t know why.

“Can you cut the psychobabble bullshit? Do you wanna help me out? Do you, princess? Do you?”

She exits the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later to find Finn in the same position. She hands him a bottle of Pepto-Bismol.

“Here you go. Drink it and you’ll feel better tomorrow… And Finn, don’t you ever talk to me in such a rude way again. It’s not my fault you caught a virus. You can call me for any emergencies, but I’ll be in my room. Good night.”

See?

Karma is a bitch.

* * *

Anya thinks she’s never slept in a more comfortable bed.

_ ‘God damn, rich people_.’

The day was exhausting, and she wasn’t sure that she had it in her to handle a whole weekend. This family was fucking crazy. At first, she thought it was just Raven, but then, listening to the mother… Thank God for the grandmother. Witty old lady. And well, Clarke seemed to appear very normal to her.

Then she remembers the young doctor was dating Finn and seriously rethinks her opinion.

From nowhere, a body slumps on top of her.

“What the fuck?!”

“Shhhhh!! We must be quiet, balloon girl, you wouldn’t want to wake my dad, would you?”

Once Raven straddles her, she closes the gap between them and begins to whisper in Anya’s ear.

“I think we’re not adventurous enough, so I am gonna make all your fantasies come true.”

“What fantasies!? This is not my fant -”

Before she can finish the sentence, Raven pops a sock in her mouth. Her own sock. Sweaty and dirty from the football game today. Raven continues to move across Anya’s body, eventually tying her to the bedpost.

“I feel a strong bond with you, balloon girl. I know you’ll say that we just met-”

“Ow, ohwww…”

“…but I am telling you - we are meant for each other.”

“Owwmfuknfjf…”

“I saw sparks. Goodnight, balloon girl.”

A chaste kiss on Anya’s cheek, and then she is gone. 

* * *

After an hour, she is barely sleeping when the door cracks open after. A few moments later someone is softly touching her cheek.

“Aven, gow tu sleeee!”

“It’s not Raven.”

“Jesu ucking Chri!”

“We had a moment before, didn’t we?”

‘_What the actual fuck? Oh, thank God_!’

The gag was removed.

“No. No, we did not.”

“Yes… Is it because of Raven? Because this doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Oh, my God. What is wrong with this family?”

A sound comes from the corridor. A few steps and then someone is knocking on the door.

“Hide!”

“No!”

“I SAID, hide! You go get in the closet!”

“Been there, done that.”

Unexpectedly, the door opens.

“Everything ok over here? I thought I heard something.”

“No, sir. Everything is perfect. I—I was just having a bad dream.”

Anya managed to hide the ropes. Unfortunately, she was still tied to the bed. She prayed Secretary Griffin couldn’t see it in the dark.

“Uhm, I know about bad dreams. All my children passed that phase. Since Abby wasn’t very fond of getting up in the middle of the night, I was the one that cuddled them and made them feel better. My babies. One day little Octavia is asking me to check the closet for monsters and the other day she’s getting married.”

“Hmm…”

“I’m sorry to bother you with an old dad’s stories,” he chuckles. “Do you want me to check the closet for you?”

“NOOO!”

“I mean… I wouldn’t want to waste your time, sir. It’s fine. Uh—I’ll sleep. Thanks, though.”

“Ok. Good night.”

A few seconds after Secretary Griffin exited the room, the door from the closet cracks open and a shadow waves her goodbye and goes to the door.

“Fuck, I can’t take this fuckin’ shit anymore!”

* * *

Lexa has been trying to sleep for the last two hours.

She plugs in her iPod.

_All my walls stood tall painted blue. _

_But I’ll take them down _

_Take them down and _

_Open up the door for you…_

She gets up and stops and stares at her own door.

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies _

_The beautiful kind _

_Making up for lost time, _

_Taking flight, making me feel right._

She opens it and walks down the hallway. Lexa softly places an ear to Clarke’s door trying to hear if she’s awake.

_I just want to know you _

_Better know you better know you better now…_

There’s no sound. As soon as Lexa realizes how idiotic she looks, she sighs and walks away. 

* * *

Clarke is lying in bed, eyes open, wide awake since she went to bed two hours ago.

She wants to believe the reason is that she is mad, or hell, even worried about Finn.

But the truth is that she hasn’t actually thought about him for a second after walking away from his room.

Instead, she is daydreaming.

‘Stop now, Griffin. Some music will calm me down.’

_And all I’ve seen _

_Since eighteen hours ago _

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile _

_In the back of my mind making me feel right…_

‘_Green with gold freckled eyes_’ she corrects softly in her mind.

She catches a tiny sound from the hallway and gets up and opens her door.

_I just want to know you better, know you better know you, better now…_

Nothing.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she walks to Lexa’s door and leans against it softly trying to figure out if, by any chance, the brunette is still awake.

_Come back and tell me why_

_ I’m feelin’ like I’ve missed you all this time _

_And meet me there tonight _

_And let me know that it’s not in my mind…_

No sound.

‘_Idiot, Griffin_.’

She sighs and returns to her room.

Both women are lying in their own room, staring at the ceiling.

_All I know is your eyes look like coming home _

_Everything has changed._

* * *

To the question of how long a human being can throw up, the answer might be for a long time, it seems. A little after four in the morning, Finn grew exhausted and fell asleep curling around the toilet.

Clarke’s response last night vexed him. Who did she think she was? As his girlfriend, she should have spent the night sitting by his side and taking care of him.

The nerve of this woman. Finn can’t wait to be married, so Clarke stops with the bullshit and the nonsense.

He might let her work, but the sleepovers and the parties with her sisters will have to stop right away. He saw how one of the Woods sisters spends time with his soon to be fiancé. The brunette. Lexa. He couldn’t blame her; he knew Clarke was a total babe. But he also has sensed some kind of connection between the two of them.

‘_Who the fuck are you_…?’

Whether they’re Lincoln’s family, he sees the sisters as a pair who didn’t fall for ‘his charm’, like Mrs Griffin. He had to suck it up with the sisters, especially Raven; but he was not about to let these newbies have the upper hand with the Griffins.

That was his bailiwick.

Looking haggard, Finn reaches for his phone in the counter and quickly speed dialled a well-known number.

A male voice filters from the speaker.

“Hello?”

“Emmerson. It’s Finn.”

“Well, well, well, Finny-boy! How was the wedding?”

Emmerson was nothing but trouble. The man answered Finn’s call while sipping a gin and tonic in somebody’s house in Palo Alto. Despite the pet name, he was certainly glad that Finn called him; they have shared a fair amount of parties together.

“Yeah, yeah, you know, boring as fuck. Good drinks and food, though. However, the bachelor party, of course, rocked.”

“I bet it did, you dirty rascal! However, I don’t see how you convinced boring Lincoln…”

“Nah, we went to have dinner with him and after a drink he excused himself. Thank God. Boring as fuck! Anyway, after that, the guys and I ended up in Azgeda. We got Heidi and a few of those fucking sluts from the environmental group. Remember them?”

“Yeah… hahaha, feisty ones. Did you tap that again?”

“Once at my place, and then once back in the cab.”

“Damn! Sluts!”

“Bitches can’t have enough of me.”

“Oh! Speaking of that. How’s Clarke, by the way?”

“She’s, you know, whatever. Trying the change the world.”

“Well, you are too, my friend. All of those environmental meetings!”

“Not for the same reasons. I can assure you.”

Both men laugh together, understanding the intention behind Finn’s statement.

“When we’re married, all that crap will end, cause’ I want a wife, not a fucking martyr, right?”

“I hear that, my friend.”

“Luckily, until that happens I can enjoy her fucking tits.”

“That I can understand. Anyway, what’s the reason behind your sudden call, Finny-boy. I bet you didn’t reach to talk about your girlfriends’ boobs.”

“You are the worst man. Ha. Anyway, I need background on two women the Secretary invited out here for the weekend.”

Emmerson barks a loud laugh.

“Well, has Secretary Griffin started to live a little and enjoy the pleasure of casual flings?”

“No, nothing like that. They are, apparently, family of the groom’s side… I’m wondering if you’re still in contact with that private detective we used to set up that asshole Jason?”

“Yeah. John Murphy. He’s a genius.”

“Well, I need him to get some dirt of these two sisters. Their names are Anya and Lexa Woods.”

A scratch of papers sounded on the other side of the line.

“They’re sisters. From New Hampshire. Venture capitalists.”

“Aww. Venture capitalists. They are the worst!”

“Tell that to my girlfriend’s father.”

“It’s all about the money with people like them. No worries, I will check in to them. Hey, one more thing, let’s see if you can come over the firm next week so we can restructure your trust fund.”

“Will do. How about we get the guys together later on this month? We can do some sailing, drinking, etcetera.”

“Sounds good. I’ll call the gang. Chicks on me this time.”

“Great. You da’ man!”

“Nah, you da’ bigger man!”

They laugh so in sync it sounds nauseating.

* * *

Next morning Lexa is enjoying a succulent breakfast and reading the newspaper when her sister stumbles into the kitchen.

“There she is! Get in here!”

Anya carefully eyes the large table laden with goodies.

“You know there is a cook that will make you anything you want?!”

“The ferry leaves in forty-five minutes. We gotta get outta here!”

“Wow, wow. What’s the matter? Have some coffee, some waffles, some bacon. Everything is better after a good breakfast.”

“I didn’t get any sleep, Lexa. I am fucking fried.”

“Soft mattress?”

“Yeah, that could’ve been it. Or perhaps, the midnight guests, as in plural, added to the lack of sleep…”

“Try these scones.”

‘_Please, please, food, fix it! Fix i_t’ Lexa prays.

“I am too traumatized for scones!”

Anya leans forward eyes narrowing.

“I’m going to be nice here, ok? If we don’t get the fuck out of here right now. I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Can’t do it” Lexa stubbornly fires back.

“I need another day.”

“What happened? I thought you used the damn eyedrops.”

“It didn’t work, ok? She had to leave and attend to him.”

Anya lifts a brow and after a few seconds shakes her head.

“What is it?”

“You’re falling for this broad.”

“No!”

‘Yes!’

“I just met her! I just think… she is a bit into me. I mean, I really felt a connection last night.”

“Exactly, Lexa. You know our rules. They are very clear about no single ladies--”

“I know! I just—I don’t know. I mean, fuck the rules! I feel something for her.”

“You only have met her for ONE day!”

“I don’t know! I can’t explain it. Chemical? Fate? I don’t know! I just know!”

“Fine. I understand but I’m leaving.”

“You can’t go.”

“Watch me.”

Anya gets up and walks toward the door.

“If you leave Raven will go insane and the house will go into crisis lockdown mode.”

“I don’t give a shit. I had my own sock stuffed into my mouth last night. I’ll need to make an appointment with Dr Forrest to treat my issues!”

“You can talk to me I’m a good listener!”

“I’m gonna go.”

Anya is almost out of the kitchen when Lexa raises her voice.

“Rule #1: Never leave a fellow crasher behind.”

The blonde lawyer stops in her tracks and gasps soundly.

“I can’t believe you just pull that one on me! What happened to ‘Fuck the rules!’”

Lexa stares at her defiantly. Chin high. Arms crossed.

“I hate you so much…”

“Have a scone.”

A deep sigh.

“I’m going to buy you a bit more time. But if you want my help, you gotta’ listen. Starting with: Stop. Being. A. Pussy. Make. A. Move.”

Lexa grins and pats her sister on the back.

“I want a waffle.”

Anya’s frown softens as soon as she pours the syrup over her waffles.

“Do you want to talk about what happened to you last night?”

“I don’t want to talk about it because it will only make me mad and you know how I feel about having breakfast while being mad.”

“Can I tell you something without you getting angry?”

A grunt.

“I love you.”

“Waffles are good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character's voice-over comments using a single vertical quotation mark and the italic font.
> 
> The song is 'Everything has changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I'm not particularly fond of Taylor, I mean, I listen to her songs on the radio, but I wouldn't say I'm a fan. However, I have a soft spot for Ed. I thought the song was perfect since it talks about a couple with blue/green eyes who started to develop a crush since the moment they met. I don't know, mates, I'm cheesy. 
> 
> Let me know what do you guys think. I absolutely love reading your comments. Also, constructive criticism, kudos, and wine are always appreciated. 
> 
> Would you guess who went to Anya's bedroom after Raven left? Bets?


	8. Lexa, the sailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! I think you guys were looking forward to an update with some more Clexa moments, so here it is. 
> 
> Have a blast on New Year's Eve and please be safe. Boom. out. 2019

_Previously on Wedding Crashers..._

“I’m going to buy you a bit more time. But if you want my help, you gotta’ listen. Starting with: Stop. Being. A. Pussy. Make. A. Move.”

Lexa grins and pats her sister on the back.

“I want a waffle.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened to you last night?”

A grunt.

"I love you.”

“Waffles are good.”

* * *

The morning was relatively quiet at the Griffin’s house.

The sisters appreciate the extra time for themselves. Anya uses the time wisely, and after a succulent breakfast she caught up on all the sleep she missed the previous night. Lexa paced in her room, peeking out every once in a while, to the corridor hoping to bump into Clarke. Sadly, the blonde spent the morning making some calls in her room and catching up with her sister Raven.

After a light lunch, the group walked to the Griffin family sailboat. The side of the yacht has a beautifully cursive script that declares it “The Abigail”.

Secretary Griffin, Mrs Griffin, Raven and Clarke, along with a few guests, are in the boat all ready. It appears Finn and Bellamy were missing. Lexa wonders where they were off to or whether they were coming. A few seconds later, Secretary Griffin provides them with the beginning of an answer to the unasked question.

“Where’s Finn, Clarke?”

Who cares?

“I don’t know. I checked this morning to see how he was doing, and he looked better than last night. I guess, he stayed home. Just in case.”

Lexa you shouldn’t.

“Aw. Poor guy. He is probably still not feeling well. That flu usually lasts a few days.”

“Are you a doctor, Ms Woods?” Clarke says.

Her mouth quirks in amusement and blue eyes sparkle. Green eyes choose not to answer and Lexa smirks instead. Two can play this game.

Just when they are about to unmoor the boat, they see a pretty beaten Finn jogging toward the dock. As soon he is on the boat, he goes straight to sit next to Clarke, shooting a vicious dirty look to Lexa. Once they are out in the ocean, the family chats and share a lemonade. Finn hasn’t moved from Clarke’s side and his arm is still tight around her shoulders.

“Are you feeling well, Finn? Maybe you should go down in the cabin and have some rest,” Raven says, trying to free her sister from his continuous scrutiny.

“No. I am fine. So, Lexa, where’d you say you guys were from up there in New Hampshire?”

Smooth, Collins, smooth.

“I didn’t.”

Lexa wasn’t somebody who was easily intimidated. After a pregnant pause, seeing how Finn’s questions drew everybody else’s attention, she decided it was best to elaborate on the answer.

“… But we’re from Manchester.”

“Great town!” one of the random guests’ cheers.

“Big city with a small-town heart,” Anya adds.

Finn again tries to draw attention to the questions he wants to ask.

“You know, I have a friend of mine there in Manchester. Maybe you know him. Emerson?”

‘_I knew he was fishy_’ Anya can’t help to smile to herself. She just has a thing about sensing a person’s vibe and from the very first, she didn’t trust him. It wasn’t the fact that her sister was crushing hard with his girlfriend. Well, maybe a little. It was just a feeling.

Lexa ever polite takes a few seconds and finally shrugs.

“Sorry. Big city. Small town heart. But still a big city.”

“You sure you don’t know Emerson? He’s well known in the city—”

_ ‘Oh, yes, he is_’ Lexa almost says out loud.

“…Surely in your line of work, you’ve come across each other.”

Despite Finn’s efforts, harassing the Woods sisters is taking a toll on him. He’s still weak from the rough night throwing up his guts. He looks paler and his breathing reeks a bit. Clarke looks a bit concerned and excuses herself to go to the cabin and grabs some Gatorade for him. Lexa knows she has to take full advantage of this.

“You know Finn,” she says a little harsher but still with a polite smile.

“I don’t know your friend, but I bet my mate Nick who’s with Chase knows him. He’s a fun guy. Too bad he isn’t here, you know, but he swore that he’s not stepping on a boat ever again. Last summer, we went out on a boat and you should have seen him. He was sick as a dog.”

Finn painfully gulps.

“I’m telling you; it was a mess. We’d all eaten a bunch of lobster, you know, with mayonnaise and tasty salsas. He ate like three of them—”

Finn who had been pale turns a decided shade of chartreuse.

“And also, a bunch of french fries, and chips, and many bottles of wines. Motherfucker eats like a sea otter! After ten minutes out to the sea, he blows everything.”

They hear Finn murmur a faint, ‘Oh God.’

“It was like reliving the whole lunch! Disgusting. You still could see the pieces of food sprayed everywhere!”

Finn bolts to the cabin and as he does, he crosses Clarke.

“What’s wrong with him? Is he getting worse, Lexa?”

“Poor guy. He should’ve stayed home. Anyway, he excused himself and admitted it was probably a better idea to rest in the cabin, as you said.”

The blonde looks hesitantly down towards the cabin, knowing hell would freeze over before she hears Finn say something like ‘you were right’. She shrugs and hands Lexa a beer and both share a comfortable silence. The brunette is trying to come up with something clever to start a conversation.

‘_God, I used to have so much game. What’s wrong with me? It’s like an adolescent nightmare all over again._’

Unfortunately, Lexa can’t come out with anything before Secretary Griffin interrupts them. If you think about it, the Secretary might do her a favour, as it was painful to see this small bean squirm in discomfort at her current situation.

“Lexa!”

“Yes, sir?”

“Easy with the tipple. We’re tacking back round. Why don’t you ease the sheets and swing the jib starboard.”

Lexa seems momentarily lost.

Ok. Maybe not momentary. Just lost. Then she processes and remembers she is an expert sailor.

“Uh… yeah! Let me!” she says while slowing moving to the other side of the boat.”

She stands there.

One minute.

Two minutes.

After a few more minutes, someone bolts to her side and the brunette is ready to give her a better excuse why she doesn’t have a clue where those sheets are. I mean, there’s no bed in here. And the jib?

She looks around.

No.

‘Shit…’

“Hi. How’s it going?” a very shy blonde inquires.

‘_Gosh, she is so beautiful with that white sweater and the wind in her hair_.’

Ok. Lexa, come back.

Little does she know the thoughts going through Clarke’s mind.

‘_God, she is like a Greek goddess with that navy blue sweater. And the sun… it makes her eyes… like blue or is it grey or green. Argh_!’

Earth to Clarke.

It’s painful to see them.

“Hi. Sorry”

“What are you doing?”

Lexa plays nice and feigns nonchalance, “Oh, you know, just here, swinging the jib. The usual.”

You wake up every day, have a coffee, swing the jib, go to work. The usual.

“Uh-huh.”

“And then, the starboard. Trying to get it over here and crease the sheet.”

So damn smooth, Woods.

“Um,” Clarke displays the tiniest smile, “but starboard is this way?”

“Yeah. That’s right. What am I—”

“I can help!”

“Okay.”

The blonde moves smoothly in the right directions. We’ll skip that part since most of us don’t have any idea about sailing. Just like Lexa.

“And hang on! Watch the jib-boom.”

“Oh.”

Lexa looks equally lost, but if the blonde notices the slight lack of response, she says nothing. She takes the time and explains to the green-eyed woman how to proceed.

“All right. Push it this way.”

Lexa is doing her best.

“Come on, use some muscle,” Clarke encourages with a slight tease to her voice.

Finally, everything settles.

"There you go.” Clarke beams.

“Done. That’s good.” Lexa feels a thrill of success like she’s learned a new language, which she has what with the jibby jib jabs, ports and aft, and starboard bow.

Clarke high fives the brunette and with a big smile sits next to her.

“You know, I’m used to sailing down under with the Kiwis, so - everything is backwards.”

God.

A pause.

The blonde lets out a bark of laughter and Lexa’s ears turn pink. After a minute the doctor is still laughing and barely holding her tears. Lexa feels that she might just make a fool of herself but seeing how she makes Clarke laughs she plays it in her favour.

“Even the toilets,” she monitors her hands to explain the motion, “when you flush them, the water spins the opposite way.”

Clarke’s nose is adorably crinkled with a smile. After that, both stare pensively off to the sea.

“I love being out here on the ocean. It’s beautiful. It makes me see how insignificant you really are.”

Lexa sighs softly and with a bare whisper, she replies, “Yeah. I guess we are.”

“No. I mean you.”

“Har, har! Very funny, Clarke.”

“I can be soulful too, you know,” Clarke says with a playful smirk. “Now seriously, I would rather be in an aeroplane before a boat.”

She looks around to check that nobody is listening.

“I don’t like the ocean. I mean, it’s beautiful, yes, but I need to have my feet firmly on the ground. The ocean has an attitude, like ‘Look at me. I’m the ocean. I’m so vast and eternal and you are so small and… not eternal. I’ll make you sink!’”

She finishes her ‘impersonation’ of the ocean, moving her arms frantically.

“I know, which is a very nasty attitude,” Clarke agrees.

“You know what else has a nasty attitude? The stars!”

“Ah no! The stars are beautiful and perfect! Don’t you dare say nothing about them!”

“Ok. Ok, skygirl!” Lexa says with her hands in surrender.

“I absolutely adore them. When I was a kid, I used to draw them everywhere. When the weekends came, my siblings used to ask my parents to go to the carnival, mall, or the movies, and I was the nerd who always asks for museums and the astronomical observatory.”

“Nerd,” Lexa mutters loud enough for the blonde to hear.

“How about you? I really can pin you as the typical little nerd. With thick glasses and a book.”

The brunette said something under her breath quickly.

“Come again?”

“I said, I asked to go to aquariums.”

“And you hate the ocean? That doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

“I don’t feel safe sailing. It’s just… it’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just - my sister and I, we are grounders. But I do find sea life fascinating. Especially squids. Giants squids.”

She is cracking her knuckles nervously. She has never spoken a lot about herself to anyone but family. Her insecurities always getting the best of her. She is after all _ that_ foster kid with borrowed and old clothes, thick glasses and a book from the library tucked under her arm. Clarke listens to her attentively and the blonde can’t help the little smile that reaches her eyes when she sees Lexa being that vulnerable.

“Well, I think that’s adorable.”

Lexa’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree and Clarke swears she has never seen eyes like hers. Apparently, the green-eyed woman feels safer talking about her love for sea documentaries and she rambles some more. And Clarke? Well, with a sweet smile on her face; lets her.

“Did you know that giant squids can weigh up to about 440 pounds?”

Clarke snorts and teases the brunette with another ‘nerd’ under her breath.

The only reply she gets is the apologetic smile of the brunette. A few seconds and the blonde bites hesitantly at her lips.

“Could you tell me something about the Kraken?”

And there again is the Christmas tree in deep-green eyes. 

* * *

Shortly after that, they’re requested to rejoin the rest of the group. Clarke had to go to the cabin to check on Finn, and Lexa stayed with an over-enthusiastic Secretary Griffin.

“Lexa! About time, dear! I started thinking I had to ask my daughter for an appointment.”

The young lawyer looks like a deer caught in the headlights and the moment she raises her eyes she can see the mischievous smile of the Secretary.

“Uh…”

“Lexa, breath. My daiquiri’s swimming in the shallow end. I need a refill.”

The moment she moves to grab the glass, Jack Griffin adds, “take the helm!” and left.

“Sure. No problem!”

It doesn’t seem very complicated. The boat floats and goes pretty much by itself.

Once she grabs the helm, she makes a victorious and proud smile, seeing how good she is managing the situation.

“Damn right! ‘I’m the Greatest Captain of the Queen’s Navy,” she softly sing-songs, mimicking the scene of Stewie Griffin from Modern Family. Her sister is watching her from the other side and the blonde swears she can hear the dramatic (and awful) British accent from the brunette.

Suddenly, the ‘Greatest Captain’ is interrupted from her daydreaming.

“Lexa! Start tacking back!”

She sends a panicked look to Anya who only shrugs.

Lexa realizes she’s on her own and well, she supposes she deserves it.

“I’m tacking!”

The younger Woods turns the wheel too quickly, and the boat comes about in a sudden twist towards starboard sending the mainsail flying across the deck and smacking into Anya. Her sister flies into the ocean.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! No tacking! No tacking!”

Thank God, Raven has better reflexes than Lexa, and she jumps into the water trying to rescue Anya. But both women are so nervous (and maybe a tad tipsy) that they keep dunking the other back into the water. Finally, Secretary Griffin comes to the rescue and helps the girls to hop back on the boat.

As soon as they are safe and back on board, Lexa comes with two blankets and hands them to her sister and Raven. Anya sends her a hateful glare and mouths ‘so much hate’.

“I’m very sorry guys. I started the tacking and I—”

“It’s ok, hot-pants. Just another reason to be close to your sister.”

“I’m sorry. Truly.”

And Lexa really looks sorry and preoccupied. She is now looking in the eyes of her sister. Lexa is still a bit guilty about making her sister stay with the Griffins. She knew this morning the situation was pretty much saved because Anya was blind from all the food.

But now, Anya was sugar-free.

A small growl.

“Can I hug you?”

Another growl. 

Perhaps, next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank underthecovers enough for the wonderful job done proofreading the fic. 
> 
> Please, let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, your favourite part, etc. I do really appreciate the support given through kudos and comments as they encourage me to keep writing.


	9. In the summertime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to update the chapter. I hope my mistake is forgiven with the extra cuteness you'll have. Be prepared. Grab a cup of coffee/tea and some sweets. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, underthecovers, who, despite the circumstances is still taking the time to help me. I'm sure most of you have read and seen on the news how terrible the situation is for our Aussie friends. My thoughts are with you. I really hope everything gets better, sooner rather than later. If you can take some time and spare a few Euros, don't hesitate to donate to the several organisations I'm sure you've seen on the news or social media. Every little count.

_Preciously on Wedding Crashers..._

She knew this morning the situation was pretty much saved because Anya was blind from all the food. 

But now, Anya was sugar-free.

A small growl.

“Can I hug you?”

Another growl.

Perhaps, next time.

* * *

Secretary Griffin docks the boat, after which everyone disembarks. Once they are walking back to the house, Lexa sees Clarke by herself and jogs to her side.

“Hey, your dad told me about a great beach near here that maybe we could check out.” 

Clarke looks so serious that for a moment, the brunette panics and realizes how of a bad idea this is. 

“I mean, I know you probably went to that beach before, I mean—but, since I haven’t, I was thinking—”

Gosh, Lexa.

“Sounds great.”

“Yes? I mean, yes! Yeah, sure…”

Before Clarke can reply and mock the brunette again, Atom, Finn’s friend, approaches the group with the butler. They are carrying several rifles. At the sight of them, Finn steps forward.

“Everything is ready for the quail hunt! Yes!”

Lexa doesn’t miss a beat.

“Uh. I’ll sit this one out, ” thinking about her plans with Clarke.

“Yes,” Anya steps next to Lexa for support. "We’ll sit this one out if you don’t mind.”

Secretary Griffin has other plans.

“Nonsense! I insist. It’s a Griffin family tradition.”

“Yes. Lexa,” Finn adds with a wicked smile. “You gotta go! You’re definitely gonna love it.”

Stupid Finn.

“Finn, babe, I think you’re still a little weak for hunting—”

“No! I’m great! I’m great! I’m great!”

He’s starting to look a bit scary.

“You sure?”

Finn nods and hands out a rifle to Lexa. Clarke looks slightly disappointed as she forces a small smile before facing the brunette.

“I guess I’ll see you later!” Clarke says.

Finn takes notes of this and scowls. 

Clarke walks to his side and grabs his arm.

“Take it easy, okay?”

“Sure!” Finn grins and there’s a slightly manic gleam to his smile.

* * *

As the rest of the people leave for the house, Anya and Lexa continue to look at the men chatting and cleaning their rifles. 

The sisters have little idea about hunting, but they don’t particularly care, so they wait and hope for the best.

As soon as Finn approaches Lexa, he eyes her up and down with a smirk.

“So, Lexa, are you ready? Have you gone hunting before?”

“You know, it really shocks me that Mister Environmental is also a hunter.”

If only she knew how much her sister was praying for a comment like this.

“It’s actually an interesting combination,” Anya quips.

He sends a glare to the sisters.

“I hunt quail. They’re overpopulated in this area. You got a problem with that?” he hastily spits back at them.

But Lexa is ‘done’ playing nice.

“Not nearly as much as I do with the attire that you have on or just your general point of view towards everybody,” Lexa says nonchalantly. 

And with that, the brunette moves ahead and approaches Secretary Griffin, leaving Finn to pick up his jaw from the ground.

When they regroup and start walking through the marsh looking for quail, Anya grabs her sister from the elbow and pulls her aside.

“Heda, have you ever shot one of these things before?”

“Yes, Anya, I’ve been sneaking out every Sunday since I turned eighteen to go on little hunting trips around the world shooting at small birds!”

A small beat passes.

“Of course not, Anya!” Lexa erupts. “Hell, I don’t even know what the fuck a quail is!”

“You just have to pretend you are about to shoot. I don’t want to kill a quail, it's bad karma,” Anya mutters.

“Besides, I feel utterly ridiculous wearing this jacket.” 

Lexa grabs her jacket and shoves it at Anya's face to make her point clear.

“Aha! So, now you feel me when I had to wear the fucking rhombus jersey,” Anya snarks.

“Camouflage is even worse. They are evil clothes. And it’s pointless. Do you think the big bad quail won’t see me with this jersey?”

“We just need to pretend for a while and aim to miss,” Lexa says in an upbeat tone.

Secretary Griffin halts mid-step and quickly points to the left.

“There!”

Everyone aims and shoots. Lexa’s eyes widened. She started, along with her sister, to fumble to get the rifle in shooting position. By the time it discharges, not only are the rest of the group gone, but they also fly five feet backwards landing on their asses. Both of them bark out laughing and are slightly grateful no one is around to see their epic fail.

“I thought the rifle just fired buckshot,” Anya says while massaging her left-right shoulder.

“Idiot.”

* * *

“I don’t like them.” Finn lowers his voice so that the group who are standing a few feet away can’t hear them.

“What do you mean?”

Their voices are quiet as they continue to discuss the two sisters.

“I mean, it’s time they go home.”

“Finn. You heard Clarke. Don’t do anything crazy.”

“Just relax. I’m just gonna scare them a bit. They need to learn a lesson.”

“Over there, right by the spruce tree!” Finn suddenly shouts out, breaking the quiet of the group. 

Everybody turns to where he’s pointed, including the sisters. Finn takes full advantage of this and aims at Lexa’s back.

Then he fires.

But before he can gloat at his victory Lexa discharges her rifle, and she’s sent reeling again. Lexa is useless with firearms, but in this case, it saves her from Finn’s intentions. Sadly, instead of hitting Lexa, he partially hits Anya who falls to the ground, grabbing at her ass.

Poor Anya is, once again, rolling on the ground, clutching at her gluteus maximus in pain.

“The fucker got me! the fucker got me!” she rages.

When Lexa checks on her sister and sees the small wound on her right buttock, she lifts her chin and looks for Finn. The fierce storm in her eyes makes Finn’s eyes widen. 

It’s not just a look, but also a promise. And Finn better watches his back from now on.

Secretary Griffin approaches the sisters and helps Lexa as she assists Anya. Truth is, Jack Griffin saw the fierce look in Lexa’s eyes, and he was sure the younger Woods was about to kick Finn’s ass for what he has done to her sister.

“I think it’s better if Atom takes Finn’s rifle and we head home,” the Senator says with a very serious tone, trying to ease the tension coming between the group.

* * *

In all fairness, Lexa never expected to see Anya takes off her pants for Clarke.

However, here they are, Raven, Clarke, Lexa, and a trouserless Anya, all together.

Raven was there for Anya.

Clarke was there pulling out buckshot with tweezers.

Anya was suffering from pain and humiliation.

And Lexa, well, it would be nice to say that she was with her sister for moral support. Truth to be told, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Clarke. It mesmerizes her as she watches Clarke in her element humming softly under her breath. Lexa’s goofy smile is only interrupted when her sister clears her throat at the unabashed stare of the younger Woods. 

Only then does Lexa send an apologetic smile.

“Ok. All done. You are lucky. It seems only a little of the buckshot hit you. It’s clean. Rest and take this painkiller.”

“Thanks, Clarke. I’ll take good care of balloon girl. Why don’t you go to the beach with hot-pants and have some fun?”

“You OK, sis?” Lexa asks gently.

“Fucking great, Heda!” Anya says through clenched teeth.

Lexa leans on Clarke and whispers shouts in the smaller bathroom space.

“She’s never been a silent sufferer.”

“And you’ve never been a silent idiot,” Anya fires back.

“Don’t be a child, Anya. Let your sister go. Go! Have some fun with Clarke. God only knows when she will be free of the stranglehold of her boyfriend.”

“Hey!” Clarke glared.

“Take a chill pill, sister, and go.”

Before the blonde can object again, she’s pushed out of the bathroom along the green-eyed brunette. From the other room, they can still hear Anya whining.

“Yeah. Sure. You kids have fun. I’ll be here fighting for my life! You are leaving me. In the trenches taking grenades, Lexa. Grenades!”

But the pair can’t hear them. They are already running down the stairs like two free birds.

* * *

Clarke takes Lexa to the garage to pick up bikes.

“Here. Takes this one. It’s Octavia’s. I think it will fit you well and it’s green, so it will match your eyes.” 

Clarke stops and blinks slowly.

“I mean… Uh. I hope you know how to ride a bike, right?”

“Thank you. And please, Clarke, I led a bike club during my younger age. They revered me wherever I went. I even had my little club of fans. They called me ‘The Commander.’”

“Oh, did they?” the blonde inquired with a playful smile, “and when did that happen, oh, you mighty Commander of Bikes?”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”

“Sorry, Commander. So, tell me…”

After a little hesitation, the brunette explains.

“I held the title of best bike rider from Kindergarten to Elementary School.”

After a few seconds of seriousness, the girls both crack laughing. Lexa’s little ears turn a cute pink of shade and Clarke can’t help but brush one of them softly, muttering something like ‘so cute’ beneath her breath.

“Ok. Commander. Lead the way.”

And just like that, the girls pedal along the farm road towards the shore.

* * *

In the meantime, somewhere in the Griffin house. Finn pops into a room and finds Bellamy watching Netflix.

“Fucking perfect,” mutters the long-haired boy as he approaches the couch.

“Hey, Bell. What’s going on, man?”

“Shh. I’m watching my favourite TV show, Finn.”

Bellamy doesn’t appear to be very fond of Finn. However, he always tries to be at least polite for the sake of his sister. But since she’s not here and Claire Foy is absolutely killing it as Queen Elizabeth II, he is not taking bullshit from the guy right now.

Finn can even pretend he likes this weirdo, but he needs to get some information.

“Ok, man. I just need to know where your sister is?”

Without taking his eyes from the TV, he smirks knowing the idiot won’t like his answer.

“Uh… I don’t know. Wait! I think… I think she and… Lexa went for a bike ride to the beach. Such a romantic trip, if you ask me, don’t you think? God, Lexa has so much game.”

_'Unlike you!'_

Bellamy replies in his head with a very smug smile while looking at Finn.

See? 

This is certainly worth taking away his attention from such a great TV show.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa just made it to the beach. They park their bikes and walk toward the edge of a tide pool.

They sit there and enjoy the sunset.

“It’s so nice out here.”

The brunette slowly surveys the shore, her gaze finally reaching Clarke.

Soft green pierces ocean blue, and both girls feel their heart do a silly flip.

“It is. I used to come here whenever I wanted to be by myself. It’s my secret little heaven.”

“Was that very often?”

“Not actually. Some days. It’s complicated. The greater the expectation people have on you, the harder it is to just take a step back and breathe.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.”

“Tell me something about yourself, Lexa Woods.”

“Well, there’s not actually a lot to say about me.”

“We could start with the basics. Want to play 20 Questions?” Clarke asks.

* * *

Finn spies on the girls. He trusts Clarke; God knows she is a typical faithful idiot. Lexa, on the other hand, he mistrusts and is getting a bit edgy about her intentions.

His girlfriend seems quite comfortable with the woman. Since the only way to get to the beach was walking or with a bike, he decided for the latter since it would be faster. Sadly, once he reaches the garage, he realizes there’s only one bike left.

“Damn it!”

And that’s how, fifteen minutes later, Finn was furiously pedalling on an old purple bike sporting a little basket with flowers on the front. It was like the mean lady from the Wizard of Oz. He might have many skills–ok, no- but riding a bike wasn’t one of them. His face is still pale from his illness and he is sweating profusely. On top of that, he looks like a lunatic.

At one point, a lovely older couple walking their dogs comes within sight and since he didn’t want to make a detour, he rings the old-fashioned bike bell aggressively. The couple looks at him with widened eyes and steps back at the last second to avoid being knocked over.

* * *

“Zombies?!”

“Don’t make fun of me, Clarke. You asked for my greatest irrational fear! Irrational means that it doesn’t make any sense!”

“I know what irrational means, thank you very much! I meant, it’s hard to believe you’re scared to death of humans who attack to in slow motion! That doesn’t make any sense! Just run!”

“It’s a bit more complicated, Clarke. I’m not talking about Walking Dead zombies. I’m talking about ‘I’m a legend’ or ‘World War Z’ zombies! I can’t run more than those motherfuckers! I’ll be dead at ‘hello’.”

Clarke stares at nothing for a while and then giggles. The sight melts Lexa’s heart.

“Oh. That’s actually true.”

“Ok. My turn. The last book you read.”

The blonde chews her bottom lips shyly.

“I’m not an avid reader. I rather spend my time painting or hanging out with friends.”

“Ok. Then, your favourite painting.”

“I can’t choose just one. They are too many on my top list. It’s like Disney movies. I couldn’t pick just one. Besides, it changes. Depends on my mood.”

They sit on in comfortable silence enjoying the view and each other’s company.

“I do really adore Sorolla’s work.”

The admission is made so quietly and after so many minutes of silence, Lexa wasn’t sure if she misheard it. She angles her body toward Clarke and waits patiently with curious eyes.

“He’s a Spanish painter. His landscapes are spectacular. I mean, he also does beautiful portraits, but the landscapes… they captivate me. Most of them take place at the seashore such as ‘Walk on the beach’ or ‘Children on the beach’.”

The doctor is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t see the look of pure adoration on Lexa’s face as she watches how vulnerable Clarke is letting herself be right now. How whole and happy she looks when she talks about something she loves.

Lexa’s heart flutters uncontrollably.

“It’s the light, you know? Actually, he’s known as the ‘master of light’. The way he catches the sunlight from the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean is subli— Oh my God! I’m totally putting you to sleep!”

She stops herself covering her face with her hands. And it might seem like that since it takes a few seconds to Lexa to react.

“No! I’m just… you were so, so concentrating and I don’t know - like 'gone’ talking about the painter that somehow I pictured it in my mind.”

“Really? I wasn’t too boring?” the blonde asks with concerned eyes.

“Not at all. On the contrary. Would you describe one of his paintings? ‘Children on the beach’, perhaps? We’re in the perfect place don’t you think?”

Clarke smiles widely. And her eyes, oh, her eyes. The ocean would be so jealous of them.

* * *

While Clarke’s little ramble takes places, Finn finally arrives at the spot the girls are sitting in. He pulls up on his bike and spies on them from a big rock at the top of the hill above the tide pool. He can barely contain himself with feelings of hate and rage that roar through him.

They look so happy he can’t stand it.

“You are out of your little mind if you think I will let you steal Clarke; Woods,” he softly growls as he peers down at their figures.

* * *

“Sorry for practically talk your ear off for the last half an hour but you asked for it! Ha!”

“It was totally fine, Clarke. It was fascinating hearing you talking about art. You really have a gift. I’ve never been very fond of art museums. I mean, I like them, but I prefer visiting science museums or maybe the Archeology section.”

“Well, maybe we could go together to the National Gallery. I bet I’d make you fall in love with Art.”

“I bet you would.”

“So, tell me, you’re a venture capitalist? What does that mean?”

Lexa shoots an apologetic smile and shrugs.

“It’s really not that interesting, actually.”

“You don’t sound enthused…”

“No, it’s just… things started happening and you go down a road and you think it will be temporary, just for a little while, and then you get caught up in it. And you are kind of into it, you know? So you don’t ask questions about it. And before you know it, you’re living a life that you didn’t set out to, or that you intended to. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Clarke can see the sadness in the forest green gaze and takes Lexa’s hand giving her a little squeeze to cheer her up.

“I think there are great things that I’d like to do. And that—that… I’m capable of! Hopefully…”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” Clarke asks.

“I don’t know…”

And Lexa truly doesn’t know.

“We’ll see. I am still young.”

Clarke gives her hand another gentle squeeze. When Lexa raises her eyes, the blonde has a teasing smile.

“Well… you’re not that young.”

The blonde sticks her tongue out, closing her eyes like a little child to make a point.

Lexa furiously gasps and takes her hand to her heart in feigned indignation.

“How dare you!”

Clarke is giggling again, and soon Lexa joins her. They look like two hopeless teenagers.

Lexa decides she needs to make her point clear. She is enjoying her time with Clarke very much, but she also knows she is against the clock. So, taking a huge gulp of air, Lexa decides given that she’s been useless since she met Clarke, it’s the right moment to channel her inner Anya and just go for it.

“Give me your hands.”

“I know this game…”

“Okay. I’m not gonna bite you.”

The blonde places her hands in front of her, palms up. And then Lexa places hers on top of Clarke’s. They are barely touching. Before the green-eyed woman can even blink, Clarke’s hands are slapping Lexa’s.

Lexa gasps in shock and brings her hands back to softly rub them.

“Hey! We didn’t agree to start playing!”

“Aww. Poor big baby. OK. Once again. Now I’ll go to the top.”

“And it would be the only one time,” the brunette mutters under her breath.

Clarke needs to pick her jaw from the floor since she wasn’t expecting this feisty version of Lexa. She can’t say, however, she isn’t enjoying it.

“Do you want it full speed or half speed?” Lexa smirks.

_'The cocky little shit._'

HA!

_'About time, Commande_r.'

“Full. You’re never gonna hit me.” Clarke stubbornly counters.

Indeed. 

Lexa tries once, then twice to do just that. 

“You’re just lucky my reflex isn’t on point today since I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“You know, you’re supposed to hit my hands, right?” Clarke teases.

“You just have to wait until I put them back. You’re cheating!”

The third time is a charm.

“And now you’re back to the bottom.”

“That was bad even for you, Woods.”

Clarke is patiently waiting the moment to surprise Lexa without breaking eye contact.

“So, what about you? With Finn? ”

Only a second before, Clarke had been ready to slap the top of Lexa’s hands. The question sends her for a loop. And she fails at slapping Lexa’s hands.

“Ow!”

They keep playing while talking.

“What about Finn and me?”

“Is it a good thing?”

Clarke tries again. And fails.

“Sure.”

“You don’t sound very enthused.”

The blonde can’t help the small smirk when she notices how Lexa is using her own words against her.

“I am. I mean—I think—”

Lexa lifts her perfect dark eyebrow, daring Clarke to elaborate on her thoughts.

But the blonde doesn’t even notice it since she’s struggling to force the words out of her mouth.

“ You know, we’ve just been talking about the future lately and uh…”

She sounds like a broken record. And she knows it.

“I sort of always assumed that we would get married. But I—I’m scared…”

Lexa stops playing when she realizes how uneasy this conversation is making her. She really wanted to know how things were going, like really going, because even though her feelings for the young doctor are impressively strong, she doesn’t want to hurt Clarke. If she is truly happy with Finn, she wouldn’t interfere.

But the real question is, was Clarke truly happy with Finn?

“Hey,” Lexa whispers. 

When Clarke avoids her face, the green-eyed woman places her hand on Clarke's cheek, rubbing softly along her jaw. Even though it feels like an intimate act, there’s no sexual innuendo in it. It’s sweet and friendly.

Clarke finally looks at her.

“Everybody is scared about something at some point.”

“Do you think everybody is that unsure to marry their partner?”

Lexa can’t say she does. 

When Clarke notices Lexa’s hesitation, she moves away.

“Don’t answer that, please.”

But Lexa’s eyes give her away.

“I don’t care. That’s my rationalization and I’m sticking to it.”

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Lexa says.

“Yes, you did”

Lexa stays quiet for a moment, pondering her next statement. A part of her doesn’t want to hurt the blonde, but then she reminds herself about how Finn treats Clarke, and she scrunches her nose in distaste at the thought.

“Well, however it works out, I just… hope you uh—I hope you realize that you deserve somebody great. And I mean it. You deserve the kind of love that lasts a lifetime. Somebody who wakes up fifteen minutes before you on a rainy day to go and grab your favourite doughnut. The kind of love that will find you both sitting on the floor, drinking cheap wine and daydreaming. Somebody that puts your needs before theirs. A love that fucking strong that you know you would always rather be fighting with that person instead of making love to anybody else. Because she is, you know, your person.”

When Lexa finishes her little ramble, she timidly rises and sees big deep blue eyes looking at her with such intensity, she thinks she might pass out right there.

Suddenly, Clarke pulls Lexa in and kisses her.

The kiss is slow and, oh very sweet. Lexa needs a second to realize what is happening before she kisses her back.

Hiding a few feet above them is Finn who’s watching them. He punches the bike behind him before turning away seeming utterly disgusted. His eyes are angry.

He decides he will wait to have the perfect revenge. He gets up and pedals back to the house with speed.

The girls, on the other hand, are still in their little piece of heaven. Just when Lexa was about to change the angle, Clarke breaks it and steps back.

“I can’t do this.”

She says it more to herself than to Lexa, who’s at that moment quite dumbfounded. Before she can even register what has happened, Clarke gets her bike and takes off into the encroaching dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Favourite part? Favourite quote? In the next one, a few questions will be answered such as who entered Anya's bedroom the first night or what is Finn plotting.  
Drop a comment to tell me anything good or bad, hell, I'll even let you yell at me. Only a few chapters left.


	10. Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit has gone south.
> 
> Kudos to my beta underthecovers. I know life kicks us in the balls sometimes; so thank you for taking your time.

_Previously on Wedding Crashers..._

Suddenly, Clarke pulls Lexa in and kisses her.

The kiss is slow and, oh very sweet. Lexa needs a second to realize what is happening before she kisses her back.

Hiding a few feet above was Finn who’s watching them. He punches the bike behind him before turning away seeming utterly disgusted. His eyes are angry.

The girls, on the other hand, were still in their little heaven. Just when Lexa was about to change the angle, Clarke breaks it and steps back.

“I can’t do this”

Before she can even register what has happened, Clarke gets her bike and takes off into the encroaching dusk.

* * *

As fast as Lexa went to the house it was all in vain. Clarke was anywhere but there. She would have to wait until dinnertime to have a chance, a slim chance, to see the blonde again, and perhaps clarify what had happened at the beach.

At six o’clock sharp everyone is in their seats at the table. As soon the sisters enter the room, the younger Woods is looking for Clarke and let air she didn’t know she was holding in her lungs when she sees a blur of blonde curls. Sadly, it only takes her a few minutes to realize it was impossible to make eye contact with Clarke.

The dinner was much calmer than the one from the previous day. Anya, although shifting uncomfortably in great ass pain, was having a small chat with Raven and Bellamy.

Grandma Zoe is barely holding on, wide awake, clutching a glass of sherry. Jack was having an intense conversation with Father Jaha about soccer. And well, Lexa… Lexa was desperately trying to catch the blonde’s attention with sad puppy eyes.

Suddenly, Finn exchanges a look with Lexa, full of hate, and taps his glass.

The chatter in the room ceases.

“Clarke and I have an announcement to make.”

After a few seconds, he now knows everybody is looking at him. He continues his message but not before sending a not-so-subtle smirk at Lexa.

“We were going to wait to tell all of you, but the spirit of this weekend full of love pushes us to see that there won’t be a better time to share our good news…”

More than one person is totally lost, but it’s Clarke’s expression that gives away that whatever Finn is saying, is also news to her.

“Clarke and I are getting married”

It takes a few seconds for the rest of the family to react. Soon enough, there are a few ‘ooh’s and ahs’ before the room erupts in a quiet applause.

Except, well, Lexa, who’s stunned. Anya isn’t happy with the news either, but she is faster and uses her very best fake smile.

“Congratulations!” the Secretary mutters and God helps the country if he’s not that bad as a politician because he couldn’t sound faker either.

“Yes!!!! WONDERFUL! FINALLY!”

Abby is cheering, clapping and yelling excitedly. She gets up and runs to her daughter and her soon to be son-in-law. None of this is noticed by Clarke, who is still yet to say anything about it. She is still looking at Finn, perplexed.

The loud yell from Abby pops awakes Grandma Zoe.

“Is the war over?” she inquires a little tipsy; but, since everybody ignores her, she serves herself another glass of wine and goes back napping.

“Clarke, how? You never told me about this?”

Raven looks a bit pissed, but she is quickly shut by her mother.

“The Collins and the Griffins! We indeed are making America great again!”

The sisters exchange a look with widened eyes.

Clarke finally moves out of her lethargy.

“Finn… we need to talk about this”

She says softly but with a hard voice.

But Finn is ignoring her.

“Welcome to the family, Mr Collins. I’m very happy with the news. It’s a marriage blessed by the angels, made in heaven...”

But Lexa can’t hear anything. She feels like when she is swimming at the beach and suddenly a big wave threw her. She is drowning as the sound is muffled around her.

It takes her sister a few pulls to get her attention.

“Look, Heda, you win, you lose, right? I’m sorry. Let’s go home.”

But Lexa is still drawing, and she didn’t even realize Clarke left the room.

“I—I can’t… I can’t do that”

“What are you talking about?”

“I think I’m in love with her,” she says and finally turns her head to look at her sister.

And Anya panics, but she recovers fast.

“And I think you are nuts.”

“I’m going to tell her the truth,” Lexa says to herself.

“Yes! That could be a nice turn. Let’s see. We could go with: you are the heiress of a small European country. Was born in San Francisco and unaware of who your family is; one day you lost grandma, fucking cool queen from the country comes to—”

“Anya! I want to tell her the truth.”

She repeats with soft eyes and her sister knows there’s nothing she can do. She watches her as Lexa leaves the room to ruin their cover. She shakes her head and exits into the kitchen.

* * *

It takes Lexa only a few steps from the house to find Clarke. The blonde is sitting lonely on the tree swing. Lost in thoughts.

Lexa approaches her with a brisk pace.

“You’re marrying this guy?” Lexa asks, and her tone is slightly harsher than she expected.

Clarke’s gaze is fixed unblinkingly on the horizon.

“Is that what you want to know? Well, in case you weren’t at the house a few minutes ago, you heard it.”

Lexa looks at her as if she is crazy and paces around the blonde nervously. She stops here and there, shakes her head muttering something under her breath and then keeps pacing. The young Griffin doesn’t even seem perturbed by Lexa’s behaviour. She keeps staring into nothing the lines of her brow scrunched in tired angry furrows.

“You can’t marry this guy.”

For the first time, Clarke turns her head towards Lexa her face still masked, but there’s a hint of curiosity in her gaze.

“Why?”

“Because I’ve fallen for you.”

* * *

Anya knew showtime was about to end. It was time to smooth their exit since she’d lost her sister in translation. Her mind was a thousand miles away before she realized that someone was approaching her.

“There you are, balloon girl…”

“Hey, Raven… listen, we need to talk.”

“And there it is, just what every girl wants to hear,” Raven replies, one solitary eyebrow lifted mockingly.

“I think that you’re an amazing person, a really, really, amazing person but I—I feel like I have to be upfront with you…”

Raven focuses on Anya’s words with her arms crossed over her chest.

“… I don’t see this relationship going further that this weekend.”

A beat.

“But I love you!!”

Soft brown eyes pleaded.

“You’ll learn as time goes on that there’s a difference between infatuation and love, you know? It’s a given you will have strong feelings for me. I’m a catch PLUS you lost your virginity to me. You always have a soft spot for your first time and—”

She can’t finish her tender explanation before she finds Raven literally crying as she bends over struggling with her breath. They aren’t tears of sadness. Nope. She is laughing her ass off. In her fucking face.

“OH MY GOD! You—”

Raven can’t say a whole sentence without stopping to laugh. So, it takes a few minutes to return to the conversation.

A few MINUTES where Anya is patiently waiting for Raven’s explanation.

“God. It was so hard!”

“What?!”

Anya is now so fucking lost not even Siri could help her.

“I—I—What are laughing at??”

The brunette finally seems to take pity of her and gathers herself.

“Where should I start? I’m not a virgin, Anya. And I’m not a silly, lousy innocent girl. Like at all. Anya Woods. I know who you are. Or should I say, what you do for a living.”

The colour drains from Anya’s face.

“What….”

“I got you at ‘hello’, balloon girl. After our winks at the church, I observed you for a while. Then I saw you switching names to find a table. The way you move, the way you talk. I know people like you. It only took me two minutes after the ceremony to ask one of the wedding assistants for your names and then two clicks with my cell phone. Anya and Lexa Woods, wedding crashers.”

Anya was too shocked and terrified to even blink.

“If I’m been honest, I would do the same if my last name wasn’t that well known in DC because seriously, it is a fucking-tastic idea.”

“You know who we are,” Anya’s voice is thready. Barely a whisper. Like a broken record as she can’t get past that piece of information.

“You’re still a bit pale. Here, have some water,” Raven whispers as she hands Anya a bottle of water.

“Why—”

“Why didn’t I say anything? Well, 90% of our guests were there for the food and the bands, so I thought what’s the harm with two more, right? I decided I would do the opposite to what you wanted. So, I played the clingy idiot type. Like seriously, man, I went to MIT and have two PhDs. It physically HURT me to act that dumb.”

Anya was slowing fitting all the pieces in her head and she couldn’t believe she had been played that well. She’s been ‘how to lose a guy in ten days’-ed. The lawyer was equally impressed and offended.

“You played me from the beginning. What—What were you expecting from me?”

“I was really curious about how far you would go. Also, I saw the way your sister looks at mine.”

“She’s not—”

“Calm your tits down. You don’t need to defend your sister. Fun fact; those two dummies are been played by the situation or should I say by their hearts? I don’t know. There are some serious heart eyes involved. So, I just knew it wasn’t something purely physical. I fucking hate Finn. I know how he treats my sister and what he does when he goes to ‘his parties’. So, I was on the Clexa ship from the start.”

“You are not mad we crashed your sister's wedding or the fact that we attend weddings to sleep with random girls?”

“As I said, many people came to this wedding with a hidden agenda. So, it’s nothing new.” Raven shrugged as if it meant nothing. “As for the other part, well, I had a share in the fun too. I’m slut-shaming no one. You guys are single, and you don’t go making promises. It’s a nice one-night stand and you don’t hide the fact. Everybody has done that at some point and besides, if you were guys, it would be perfectly fine. So, fuck it!”

“Do you think Clarke will be that cool with the truth?”

“Not a fucking chance, balloon girl.”

* * *

“Why are you doing this to me, Lexa?”

“Because maybe, maybe, you feel the same way?” The pause between them lengthens and there’s a hesitancy in the air that threatens to drown them both.

“Maybe…”

A very soft whisper. Lexa doesn’t even know if she imagined. But she is taking a leap of faith because it is now or never.

“Maybe.”

She feels so blessed for the opportunity the small word might give her.

“That’s all I needed to know.”

Clarke is visibly struggling to make the words come out of her mouth.

“I don’t even know anything about you!”

“I—”

“You do investments and have a broody sister—”

“Actually. Well, see, that’s the other thing, I—”

Suddenly, they hear a loud gunshot come from the direction of the house.

“Run, Heda. She’s trying to kill me!”

“What the Hell?!”

Before either of them can question anything else, they hear another gunshot. They look back and see Anya being chased by Secretary Jack, Abby, Raven and Finn. Abby is holding a large shotgun.

“Troublemakers!” Abby shrieks fires the gun again and misses.

Anya screams and sprints to her sister.

“You bastards! I’m going to get you!” Secretary Griffin shouts.

Ok. Lexa realizes that something is wrong. Very, very wrong.

Anya catches up with Lexa and out of breath yells out to her sister.

“Get the fuck outta here!”

Anya keeps jogging towards the exit and yells again.

“I spilled. I’m sorry!”

“You spilled what?!”

An angry furrow, blond curls and piercing steel eyes turn towards her.

* * *

_Twenty minutes ago…_

Anya is still shocked after her little conversation with Raven. She still can’t believe Raven played her from the start. I mean sure, you would have thought Raven’s behaviour was a little too much. There are people like that after all.

“Here you are. I thought we could talk about our little something the other night,” a sultry voice interrupted them.

“There is no ‘our’ in here,” she bit back.

Her patience has already worn thin as exhaustion seeps through after all the emotions she’s been through.

“Oh, yes, it is.”

“Listen, I have no idea where you got even the slightest impression that I would be romantically interested in you.”

“We’ll see about that…”

When Father Jaha entered the room, the mood shifted again. After hurried apologies, they leave Anya alone with the pastor.

“Are you okay? You look troubled.”

He sits down next to the blonde and pours himself a brandy.

“Uh… you know. Yeah.”

“I see you are in a committed relationship with Raven. Are you sure about your feelings?”

_‘If you only knew’ _Anya can´t help but wonder.

“Everything is alright, Father. I mean, no offence, but I believe we might be on different wavelengths.”

But after she looks out of the kitchen window and sees her sister with Clarke, she exhales and there’s an edge of torment in her eyes. She’s at the end of her rope. Father Jaha notices the hesitation and pours another brandy for Anya.

“Have a little of the sacrament here. No one likes to drink alone.”

“Can I ask you a question, Father?”

After a short nod from the man, Anya continues.

“Do you ever get horny?”

Ok… this might have turned a little weird.

“Well, I do. Sometimes. It’s complicated.”

Jaha dodges the bullet beautifully.

“And what do you do?”

“Pray.”

“Yeah. I pray, too. I mean, I believed she was a virgin. Turned out, she wasn’t.”

“It hurts to be lied to like that.” Father Jaha’s voice has a deep calmness to it.

“But at the same time, I was kinda taking advantage of something, too. So, should I feel that bad?”

But Anya is far too gone and before Father Jaha can say anything, she is already talking non-stop.

“I mean, I had an imaginary friend when I was a kid. His name was Artigas. We used to play checkers with each other.”

Jaha’s amused smile is slowly morphing into a face that screams ‘uh oh, cuckoo…’

“And Artigas always let me win! Father, I need to confess!”

“All right, I can hear your confession.”

“This is all _confidential_, right?”

“You haven’t been to church in a long time, have you?” Of course, it’s all confidential.”

“Well, see. I’m… Jewish.”

* * *

_Fifteen minutes ago..._

Everybody was cheering and having some champagne. Finn was sitting on the couch with a few people around him when his cell phone rings. He excuses himself and gets up to answer the call.

“Hey, man, gimme some good news!”

“Finny-boy! I’ve got a hell of good news for you!”

* * *

“…and my bat mitzvah had a Return of the Jedi theme which in retrospect I regret…”

A pregnant pause.

“… but anyway, the point is, we’re not venture capitalists. We’re lawyers. And we do this thing. I mean, we crash weddings too, uh…”

Father Jaha prods him gently.

“Meet girls?”

“Well, actually, to sleep with them. And well, if the band and the food are good, that’s just bonus points. But we don’t lie or cheat with them. They know this is a one-night stand. I mean, yes, technically we lie. We create profiles that are attractive to them, but we don’t lie about our intentions if that makes any sense…”

“And did you ‘meet’ anybody from the Griffin wedding with that intention in mind?”

“Well, I mean, I slept with Raven.”

“And your sister with Clarke?”

“No, no. it’s nothing like that. She thinks she is in love. Isn’t that hilarious?”

She laughs hysterically, which in all fairness is quite scary.

“Normally we’re in and out in a few hours. But I’m still stuck in here because of my sister.”

Father Jaha ponders the information and nods.

“Did I mention Abby has a crush on me?” 

* * *

_Present time… _

“She spilled what?!”

Lexa is screwed. So, wonderfully screwed. It takes her a few moments to jump from her stupor and flee to Clarke’s side.

“Oh, fuck! Listen, Clarke, I need to tell you something very quickly!”

But before she can explain what she should have said a long time ago, Finn jerks her arm, rudely pushing her away from the doctor.

“Hey! Finn. Don’t be barbarous! You’re hurting her!”

“It’s funny how you are trying to protect her when the only thing she’s been doing from the very start is lying to your pretty face.”

He doesn’t look angry. On the contrary. He is very calm and enjoying the situation. Clarke appears to be more bemused than ever.

“What?”

Lexa can’t move. She knows her moment has passed. She is too late.

“They’re lawyers, Clarke.”

As if that explains everything.

“Get back here, Jew!”

Abby fires off another round, which barely misses Lexa. Thank the Lord. It seems it would almost take Lexa being hit by a stray bullet to realize what is happening and try to get Clarke’s attention.

“Listen, Clarke, please, I beg you, let me explain later.”

It paralyzes Clarke. She wants to believe the brunette and give her a chance to explain, but the situation is playing against her.

Before Clarke can speak, Finn continues.

“Why don’t you tell her, Lexa? They crash weddings for a living to get laid. Everything they have told us is a complete fabrication.”

Now Clarke looks mortified. And Lexa, well, Lexa looks in defeat at her.

“Clarke, please, give me a chance to explain, you don’t understand!”

“All of it is a lie.” Finn assures slowly making his words sink in uncomfortable silence.

Lexa moves to grab Clarke’s arm since the blonde seems unable to look at her. Finn quickly pushes her again. Neither Anya nor Lexa move. They know they can take this piece of shit in a blink, but they believe the situation is beyond salvation.

“Is that true?” there is an anguish to Clarke’s voice, her voice sharp and cracking at the end.

Here is your chance.

“No, well, no, it’s… not entirely.”

“No. it’s a yes or no question. It’s pretty simple, Lexa.”

“I know. But it’s complicated!”

Let’s make a side note here to remind us that Lexa is one of the best lawyers in DC.

“Yes or no?” There is a fire in Clarke’s eyes.

“Yes. But with shades of grey.”

“They are sexual predators! Anya tried to seduce me!”

There is a general gasp among the group and everyone turn to Abby.

The attention isn’t on Lexa anymore. The moment green-eyes are back searching for cerulean; she realizes she is indeed too late.

Clarke storms back to the house without sparing a glance to anybody else. Followed closely by Raven.

The cold voice from Secretary Griffin draws the sister’s attention back towards the group.

“There’s a ferry leaving in a few minutes. I suggest you be on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cards are now on the table. 
> 
> Raven little shit.
> 
> Lexa needs to talk. Clarke needs to listen. Finn needs to die.
> 
> What do you guys think? Drop a comment to let me know what's your favourite part. Were you expecting some of the big revelations?


	11. The story of Mary Spinolli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad but also a very much needed reality check. 
> 
> Take some appreciation to underthecovers, without whose help, this fic would make no sense. Like at all. Believe me. 
> 
> Cheers!

_Previously in Wedding Crashers..._

“No. it’s a yes or no question. It’s pretty simple, Lexa.”

“Yes… with shades of grey.”

The cold voice from Secretary Griffin draws the sister’s attention back towards the group.

“There’s a ferry leaving in a few minutes. I suggest you be on it.”

The way home was made in silence. Both sisters had so much to think about.

* * *

It’s been six months since the sister returned from the Griffin mansion. And there was more than one broken heart to mend.

Lexa has been unremittingly trying to get in touch with Clarke. There was so much the brunette wanted to say. So much to explain.

Lexa sat with her sister a few days after they came back from the Griffins. She told her it was over. She was done. For good. The exhaustion has consumed her. She was not happy maintaining that style of life anymore. She only has once chance left. She hopes. So, the only way was to untie herself from that life and start from scratch. She wanted to a chance to be with Clarke, and for that, she needed to be better. She needed to be worthy of being with such a kind and beautiful woman.

Anya understood. She didn’t even try to persuade Lexa or mess around. She has seen from the first moment the impact the blonde had on her sister. And being completely honest, she kinda’ liked how happy Lexa has been around the young doctor. Besides, she has her own mess to fix.

That’s the reason the sisters have grown a little apart in the following months. Even though they still see each other at work, it was increasingly common they don’t spend time together outside of it.

Lexa discovered herself enjoying a large part of her leisure time walking through the streets of DC or visiting the National Gallery. She knew it was a big leap of faith hoping to bump into Clarke in a city that big, so that wasn’t really the motive. However, she found a great inner peace while wandering its galleries. She felt connected to Clarke, somehow.

A few months after the weekend at the Vineyard, Lexa decided it was a good time to contact Clarke, and mailed a letter to her only to find with great sadness the letter returned unopened days later. 

* * *

It was a Tuesday and Anya was working really hard.

“Bunch those panties up into a little ball and put them right in your mouth. Yeah, yeah. That’s good, babe. Now I want you to—”

Suddenly the door burst open.

“… and I’ll call you later once the paperwork is done. Yes. Thank you, ma’am.”

Lexa is bouncing from one side to the other holding a paper tightly against her chest.

“What the fuck? Have you forgotten how to knock?!”

“Anya, I know how I can get to her!”

“What? Who?”

“Clarke! I know how I can get to Clarke!”

The brunette blurts out happily and Anya is completely lost. She knew her sister was pining. Hard. But, after four months where it was almost forbidden to mention the blonde’s name she had thought that perhaps her sister has moved on.

It appears, she has not.

“Anya! I created the perfect plan. It’s going to work!”

“I thought you said you sent her a letter months ago, and she returned it?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“And, God knows what happened to the little kitten that you got her…”

“Sláine is perfectly _fine_. Thank you very much. I—”

“And you said you saw her one day at the Sculpture Garden and as soon you called her name, she hailed a cab and disappeared.”

“Well, it appeared to, although—”

“So, it appears she doesn’t want to see you, Heda.”

Lexa clicks her tongue to make very clear her disapproval of where the conversation was heading.

“She doesn’t think she wants to see me. But trust me, she wants to see me,” Lexa concluded.

“O-kay… That doesn’t sound weird at all.”

Her sister ignored the comment and proceeds to explain her plan.

“Listen, they’re having an engagement party for her tonight at the Beach Club and we are gonna be there!”

“Uh-uh. There’s no win there. Nope.”

Lexa whines and stamps her foot on the floor like a five-year-old having a tantrum.

“I need you to be my wing-woman!”

“Listen, Lexa. Do you remember what Secretary Griffin told us the last time we saw them? It was something along the lines of _‘if I ever see you again, I will make sure you need to flee the country, move to Sweden and change your name to something unpronounceable like Kryddnejlika’ _—”

“You really need to stop wasting your time reading Ikea flyers,” Lexa grumbled as her brow furrowed in frustration, her fingertips keeping a steady beat against the side of an exquisitely tailored trouser leg.

“Not the point. The place will be full of Secret Service. Hell, they probably will have wanted posters with our faces splashed over them. There’s no way we can get in there.”

“Yes, we can!”

“Chill, Obama. Listen, I’m truly sorry, but I think this is not a good idea. It’s been months and she’s about to get married! Do you think you would be getting married if you feel something for someone else?”

Lexa looks deadly serious.

“I can’t go,” Anya finally says.

“Why?”

“Because…”

“What is your deal? We barely see each other outside of work.”

“Same for you!”

“Yes. But I don’t take hours or days even to reply to messages or calls. I don’t cancel our weekly dinner at the last minute without a good reason. I put myself on the line and you shoot me down with your negativity.”

“Lexa. You know I love you, and I hate to see you like this, but we gotta look at reality here.”

“I have the perfect plan, Anya! It’s going to work. I have help from the inside!”

After a few minutes, Anya exhales a puff of air.

“The worst part is that if I don’t go, I know you’ll do it by yourself because you’re a stubborn bitch and if something happens to you, I’ll feel terrible for about two minutes and that’s not good for my chakras. You better have a hell of a plan.”

_‘Where has the broody Commander has gone? This is so not going to work, but if I go at least I can keep her out of trouble. Perhaps I can talk her down,’ _Anya can’t help think when she sees her sister beaming, clapping and doing little jumps around the office. 

* * *

_‘I hope my sister didn’t let me down.’_

It was a quarter after six and her sister was yet to show. She told Anya to be here at half-past five. Her inside agent has come twice to check on her. She couldn’t keep waiting or the chances to stick to the plan and get to see Clarke by herself will be more and more complicated.

“Where is your sister?”

“She’s running late.”

“I can’t keep coming to the back door. If you want to get inside, it’s gonna have to be now.”

The younger Woods nods quickly and shifting her shoulders prepare to get into the lion’s den. She went through the kitchen and stops at the door. It has one of those round windows, so she sneaks a peek and sees the party in full swing.

She also notes several Secret Service guys. However, she hopes the waitress uniform helps her to infiltrate the festivities. It sounds unbelievable but the snobs from this party don’t spare a glance at the staff. Like ever.

She needs Clarke to be by herself so it's safe to talk to her. On the right corner, she can see Finn talking to an elder couple. His lips are moving but she can’t hear what he’s saying, that, however, doesn’t stop her.

“So next thing you know, they pick me up and put me on the top of this mountain and start chanting! And then, I realized, they thought I was a God!” she mimics Finn’s voice mockingly, “the Otter King!”

Ok. Lexa. Focus.

So, she focuses. On Clarke. From the kitchen. It would be the perfect moment to go and talk to the woman since she is alone. So, Lexa closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, exhales and opens her eyes.

“You!”

Oh, boy.

* * *

Finn was in front of her breathing through his nose like a mad bull.

He hastily opens the door in the kitchen and gets inside with two friends, stepping aggressively within her personal space and an inch of Lexa’s nose.

“You get near my fiancée again and I’ll kill you!”

Sure, buddy.

The brunette is about to react when a pair of bulky men pass beside them. She knows she could take Finn easily, but the Otter King is accompanied by two friends. Three douche canoes plus Secret Service might be a little too much for her. So, for once, she grits her teeth and steps back.

She doesn’t take a step when Finn’s hand grabs her shoulder and ok, enough is enough.

A hot second later and Lexa has expertly grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He’s on the ground before he even feels pain.

Maybe she got a little ahead of herself. I mean, there are still two guys left AND the Secret Service. Finn is still on the ground, more pissed off than ever. She drops him and takes a slow step back. It’s a clear sign of ‘I don’t want trouble’. Finn’s friends, however, still see her as ‘hostile’.

So, the next thing she knows she is being rudely thrown on an alleyway.

“This is fucking perfect,” she mutters to herself.

A beat later and a loud clap of thunder reverberates overhead followed by a sudden downpour.

* * *

Lexa makes her way back to her house. She is beaten and sore - especially her pride- and completely soaked as she’s forced to walk fifteen blocks to her apartment because her stuff was inside the bag she had to leave at the Beach Club.

She’d been so close to the blonde. Damn Finn for messing up her plan. When thinking about it, she realizes she could have reached out to her sooner, but Clarke has some weird effect on her. Clarke paralyses her. So, yes, she took a few extra minutes to gather the courage to approach the blonde, but that was basically because when in proximity to the woman, she simply turns into a sack of doorknobs.

‘Damn Clarke Griffin.’

Now Lexa was pissed.

Pissed at Finn because he was an idiot and couldn’t see the amazing woman he has. Lexa really couldn’t stand that.

Pissed at Clarke. How such a smart and talented woman allowed herself to be with scum like Finn. It was beyond her comprehension. Can’t she see how bad he treats her? Is that how little she loves herself?

Pissed at her sister. _Oh, her sister. _The older Woods has been acting weird for the last few months but, since Lexa was a little preoccupied stalk—trying to win back Clarke or even getting a chance to talk to her, she shook it off every single time her sister cancelled their plans.

_‘_ _Did Anya want to come and help me when I talked her into my plan this morning?’_

It surely didn’t seem so. It was the first time the sister really grew apart since well, ever. And Lexa wondered at the reason behind Anya’s behaviour.

_You know what? Fuck it!_

But, above all; she was pissed at herself. For being so vulnerable. For becoming this—this thing, she had always, always, oh - despised. 

* * *

The lights were off. Everything was dark and quiet. Lexa tips toe to the main room where she can faintly hear music. She tries not to make a mess. However, since she was oozing rainwater everywhere that was not an option. Once inside, she goes to turn on the lights.

“FUCK!”

“AHHHH!!!!”

“SHIT!”

Lexa is speechless. Deep green eyes widen. Her nostrils flare. The tightness of her jaw is visible as she clenches it hard.

“Lexa, wait a second.”

After a beat, she storms out of the room with a barely dressed Anya hot on her tail.

“Lexa, will you wait a second so I can talk to you?”

But the brunette doesn’t want to hear more bullshit, so she is already at the front door, speeding to her apartment when a hand grabs her arm and makes her stop.

“Hold on, Lexa. Will you make me chase you down the whole fucking street? Let me talk to you for a second—”

“About what?! About how you left me high and dry to get my ass kicked by douche canoe again?”

“Lex—”

“Or maybe about how long have you been sneaking around with Raven behind my back?”

“I wanted to tell you! I wanted to. I just—I just didn’t know how.”

“Sure thing. I thought our relationship was strong enough and we could talk about—”

“I love her.”

“You what?!”

“I love her.”

“Judas!”

“How does loving someone turn me into a traitor!”

“Mary Spinolli!”

“What! Are you high or something?!”

“Mary Spinolli was your Junior Prom date and—”

“I know the story, you idiot!”

“… AND she was cheating on you with every guy in high school! She broke your heart!”

“OK. I think you hit really hard when you fell…”

But Lexa is relentless and continues her tirade.

“And because you wanted to be the badass bitch, you just went ‘she’s not worth it’. Problem was, you couldn’t move on. And since then, none of them has been worth it! Right, Anya?!”

“You are a fucking asshole.”

“And because of that, we all have to pay the price!”

“So, now it’s my fault?”

“How many times have I told you to quit this shit? And how many times have you talked me down? Pissing away our fucking lives, living by some idiotic dumb-ass _rules._”

“You could have opted out anytime, sister. Nobody held a fucking gun to your head!”

Now if looks could kill.

Anya sees this is the moment to hit back and so she does.

“This life - crashing weddings? This life fits you perfectly.”

“Fuck you!” Lexa roars.

After taking a few steps away she bolts back towards her sister.

“All those weddings we went to over the years. Didn’t you once look at how happy the brides or the grooms were and wonder what that would be like?!”

“No.”

“Exactly my point,” Lexa hisses.

"At least I don’t lie to myself about who I am. You? You talk about love, you read about love, you write about love, but at the end of the day, that’s all you do. In the morning, you still have to wake up as Lexa. Full of shit Lexa.”

Lexa clenches her fist and is about to belt her. Then she takes a deep breath, sighs and backs off.

“Six months. It took you six months to agree to do something other than spend the day sulking in your room. Six months to go downstairs and sit with us again and have ice cream and watch stupid movies. Seven months to hear you laugh again and eight months to be available to share the same classroom with her without having a breakdown. But you got over it with time. And I was by your side. A year after that, you busted in my room talking about a Becca. ‘She was so cool. She has such a good time. She is a real player. And she can teach me to be like her.’ And it was the first time I really saw you get excited about something. So, I thought, why not? I didn’t want to be as heartbroken as you were. Costia was enough to get a taste of that medicine, which I was not fond of. And I don’t regret it, even though I was not completely on board with what we were doing. I don’t regret it. We were together, so it was fine.”

Anya is looking more and more small with each word.

“So, it doesn’t hurt me that you found love but the way you managed this situation has. You hid it from me. After everything we’ve been through. You heard me whining and pining for Clarke for months, and the only comfort I received from you was ‘love is weaknesses.’ Way to be a cynic, Anya. In the end, you were right, you’re just not worth it.”

Lexa turns and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> Was hard to read? 
> 
> Do we miss Clarke? 
> 
> Do we still love Anya? 
> 
> Is Lexa trying to put on herself the big girls panties? 
> 
> ALSO, this is coming to an end... 
> 
> Next chapter will show Clarke side of the story. Questions will be answered. Wine will be drunk. Nah. That will be just me.


	12. Walk a day in my shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to underthecovers. She's becoming an expert in gardening. Because she's my beta. And she needs to translate my nonsense. Do you get it? Out of the garden... Gardening? Nevermind.

_Previously on Weddings Crashers..._

Anya is looking more and more small with each word.

“So, it doesn’t hurt me that you found love but the way you managed this situation has. You hid it from me. After everything we’ve been through. You heard me whining and pining for Clarke for months, and the only comfort I received from you was ‘love is weaknesses.’ Way to be a cynic, Anya. In the end, you were right, you’re just not worth it.”

Lexa turns and walks away.

* * *

It has been crazy these past few months. Her inability to let go of the emotions she felt during that weekend at the Vineyard has taken a toll.

It was insane.

It turned out, living on the autopilot was easy when your work takes most of your free time and your family is basically occupied with their own lives.

Go to work. Come back home. Sleep. Small talk here and there.

And… oh, the wedding.

So, yeah. It was easy. Until now. 

* * *

Finding out the Woods sisters, and especially about Lexa, had really done a number on her. After they left. Clarke has spent the rest of the day in her room. Refusing to see anybody. But once the weekend ended; reality hit her.

Finn has been so patient with her in the following weeks that she felt a little bad. Despite that, she knew, her boyf—fiancé wasn’t off the hook after the little stunt he’d pulled. It was not a nice move to declare in front of everybody that they were getting married without her approval. When the words left Finn’s mouth, she panicked. And before she could realize what had happened, everybody was shouting, clapping and hugging her.

Whenever she thinks about that moment, she feels the frustration of not reacting accordingly. But then, she calms her own beliefs when she states that it was a complicated situation; there was no way she could say something along the lines of ‘I’m not ready’ with her mother yelling like a madwoman.

And then, there was Lexa…

Oh, Lexa.

Can we pretend for a second it is perfectly normal that the first thing that came to her mind as soon Finn says those words were the green-eyed brunette?

She was so close to jumping out of the window for someone she barely knew. What a terrible mistake. It turned out the Woods were just two womanizers seeking only their own pleasure. They crashed weddings to sleep with women. It was all a lie as Finn had exposed. And Lexa could not deny it.

Clarke talked with her boyf—fiancé about his little stunt and he profusely apologized. It was a shitty move. Ok. But in all fairness, they were meant to get married. Right? It wouldn’t be a big deal. Things wouldn’t change.

Much.

The green-eyed woman haunts her. It doesn’t matter if Clarke is sleeping or just daydreaming. From out of nowhere, there she is, the younger Woods popping up and reminding her how silly she sounded while talking about squids or how cute her tiny pink ears were when blushing. She remembers the small details about Lexa’s life, like how much she loves doughnuts on her free days or the fact that she prefers reading with books rather than with a Kindle because _‘Clarke, there’s nothing better than the smell of a book. The feel of your fingertips when you turn the page.’_

How could you share those moments of getting to know each other like that intending only to get into someone else pants?

Unless… 

* * *

Weeks turn into months and eventually everything fell back into place. More or less. She has made peace with her destiny. She is going to marry Finn. Just like her family encourages her. Just like it is meant to be.

Clarke repeated that to herself – one more fucking time—while walking down the street with her father. They were on their way to the market. A little trip during his not so common breaks from work. The Secretary could sense how his daughter has grown quieter and wanted to have a little chat with her to catch up.

“… I believe peaches and apricots are better options. I mean, even though the wedding is in June, we should be prepared if the weather turns nasty.”

Clarke was rambling about flowers while walking around the market. It was a weekday, but the place was still quite crowded. Secretary Griffin focuses, although he’s paying more attention to her body language than the words spilling from Clarke’s mouth. She’s talking about her wedding and not a single smile reaches her eyes.

Her eyes don’t shine.

_‘Where is my little girl’s spark?’_

“Well munchkin, I believe warm colours will really help you.”

She turns to her father holding a pink tulip. He has a kind smile and his eyes are soft. She has often heard how she has the same smile and eyes as her father. So, she does smiles back at him with the same earnest gaze.

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours, kiddo?”

Clarke’s smile grows tight and her eyes water a bit.

She can’t pretend with her father.

“I don’t know…” she says and her voice is soft and small.

Jack Griffin, sensing his child’s sadness, goes to embrace her in a tight hug. Once she’s in the warmth and comfort of his arms, smelling his familiar scent of pine and sea air on his wool jacket, Clarke allows herself to break down completely. She does not care anymore about bodyguards or people around her.

She’s safe.

She feels safe.

Secretary Griffin takes her to a nearby bench a bit hidden from the main path and holds her hands patiently.

“I - I’m not sure about anything, Dad. I want to believe the wedding has me a bit nervous, but the truth is—I’m not completely sure if it’s normal to feel this amount of uncertainty. I was content with Finn until a few months ago. I mean I’ve never believed in fairytales or soulmates, and things like that. So, I’ve learned to be content with somebody who keeps me company. Because, well, that’s all you should expect from your partner, right?”

After a few seconds, he realizes she’s waiting for his answer. The Secretary is aware of the hesitation in Clarke’s voice, so he chooses his next words carefully.

“If you once thought that being content and company was all you should expect from the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, what changed?”

Honestly, he’s not sure he’s the right person to have this kind of conversation.

Jack Griffin believes he can give her the right answer, but how on earth can he advise Clarke if he’s unable to make an example of his words.

“I—I’m not sure what has changed”

Liar.

He waits.

“Do you think it was all a lie?”

She doesn’t need to explain who she’s talking about.

He knows.

“I don’t know, kiddo.”

Her shoulders fall.

“I find it hard to believe though. Being in politics has shown me what a liar looks and sounds like and well… either she was a professional or I’m losing skills in my old age.”

He tries to joke around a bit to clear the strain that’s growing on Clarke’s visage.

“But they truly were professionals dad.”

“What has Lexa to do with the wedding, Clarke?”

“Because I--, I,” Clarke stutters as she tries to find the words she wants. “I don’t know if I can settle with contentment once I’ve felt happiness.”

Clarke cannot believe how she found the courage to say that out loud. It has certainly been on her mind for the last few months but saying it out loud was different.

It made it real.

She didn’t want to cancel the wedding; she was fine with Finn. She loves him. She was content with the life she lived with Finn. Why was it bad to settle for that? Most marriages aspire to that kind of stability.

“Is that what you felt when you were with her?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I—, I think so. It felt - wonderful. It felt right. But again, how can I be sure it was even real? I’ve been with Finn for three years and I know he’s far from perfect. I don’t know,” Clarke smiles ruefully, “at least he is safe.”

Jack Griffin was not happy with the path this conversation was taking.

“Are you sure you’ll be happy marrying somebody who only makes you content?”

“You are—”

As soon the words leave her mouth, Clarke snaps it shut and gasped. Her father turns his gaze and shifts uncomfortably on his seat.

“Then maybe, Clarke, you need to avoid making the same mistake.”

Clarke looks at her father with widened eyes, and then she lifts a delicately winged brow inquiringly.

“Marrying mom was a mistake?”

“Settling for just being content is a mistake.”

Both Griffins get lost in their thoughts and their gaze shifts inwards. 

* * *

“We’re back bitches!”

“Oh, my God! We really needed this!” Raven says as she downs her third, possibly fourth shot of Tequila.

“Raven, don’t lie. You claim to need a few shots of Tequila every single day.”

The sisters are finally enjoying a night out since it’s been months that they’ve been able to get together. Octavia has been incredibly busy taking care of the new gym she opened with Lincoln after the wedding. Raven has been working on a new project and despairing during her days off, and Clarke has been working at the hospital non-stop and planning arrangements for the wedding. One way or another, they’ve been busy.

So, when Octavia decided it was time to do a sisters' get together, it was a no-brainer.

They partied hard. The older sisters knew better than trying to talk Octavia down. So here there were, at one of the most exclusive clubs in DC: The Flame.

Despite Clarke trying to ditch her sisters with the excuse of a long shift; she ends up wearing a spectacular tight red dress ending mid-thigh, one that showed a bit of cleavage. She is applying the last touches of makeup while Octavia dances around the living room, and Raven pours more shots.

_‘Well, since I have no choice let’s make it worth it_.’ 

* * *

The club was in full swing.

Packed.

The girls are having a blast. After taking shot after shot they are a tad more than tipsy.

“So, Clarke, are you excited about the upcoming wedding?”

The younger sister gushes.

“Yeah. Very much so.”

Raven can’t help but roll her eyes and after a hearty laugh pinches her sister's side.

“Geez, Clarkey, don’t be so excited. Control yourself, woman!”

“Idiot. I’m happy.”

After a beat.

“I am. It’s just—I’m nervous. I mean… Octavia, you know how this is…” she finishes rather unconvincingly.

“Sure, yeah...”

“Your sarcasm is noted. Thank you, sister,” Raven says mockingly while signalling the waitress for another round of shots.

It takes five more shots.

“I don’t know if I want to marry Finn”

“HALLELUIA!”

_Raven!_

“Raven!”

“What?! She just needed a fucking bottle of Jose Cuervo to say what everybody else knows, including herself. You have to be nervous to commit with someone you love, but you also should feel fan-fucking-tastic and excited and great!”

Clarke’s foggy mind (‘_Damnn you, Mr Cuervo_’) is spinning out of control.

And Clarke knew damn well that her heart was being an idiot. So far she has been using her brains which meant ‘head over heart’. And it worked. Her head knew how bad it was to wander about thinking of a certain brunette, so the safest choice had been to keep herself busy.

However, things were a little more complicated since her heart was screaming at her and her head off for being out of the coverage area.

‘_Perfect_,’ she mutters under her breath.

Wait, Clarke. You need to add to your inconvenience, the problem with putting up with your sisters. Especially with Raven.

‘_Fucking perfect. I don’t understand why this is so complicated for Raven to understand and respect my decision. Fuck. I do know why. She is dating a Woods. That’s it! She’s the enemy! No, Clarke. She’s your sister. And the enemy? No. Raven is sleeping with the enemy. And I need to stop having whole conversations with myself, as Octavia is staring. Ok. But I want to ask Raven how Lexa is doing! Stop whining. Woman up! Never! I swear to God you are never ever getting drunk again! I can’t hear you… bad signal…_!’

* * *

Octavia suggests calling it a night. They catch an Uber and head to Clarke’s apartment.

Now they’re in their pyjamas comfortably sitting on the couch.

“Don’t you think you’re off the hook, Clarkey.”

Here we go again.

“Anyway, what I meant before, Raven, is that I do have certain doubts. But isn’t that perfectly normal? I mean, you’re the only one who’s always bitching about how terrible the idea is of me marrying Finn. Why is that? You heard Mom, Dad, O, hell, the rest of the family and half of DC. Everybody is freaking ecstatic!”

Octavia shifts uncomfortably on her seat. She’s never told Clarke her opinion about the wedding. When she arrived after her honeymoon, their mom had proclaimed the news excitedly before Octavia even had time to take a seat. The news wasn’t particularly surprising because Clarke and Finn had been dating for a while, but it certainly had felt unexpected.

“Are you?”

“What?”

“Are you freaking ecstatic?” Octavia inquires softly.

Her words are a bit slurred, but she’s sure her sister understands her well enough. It wasn’t quite safe to have this conversation with all of them a bit tipsy, but it appears that this is the only way Clarke will allow herself to talk about her upcoming nuptials.

“I am.”

“You can’t even convince yourself. I don’t know what your problem is. You’re getting married to someone you’re not in love with, solely because you don’t see the good things that happen in your life.”

The words hit her hard. And Clarke is done playing nice.

“See, Raven, not all of us can be like you!” she spits the words out with quiet venom.

“And how’s that, princess?”

Raven is provoking her. After many years of living together, she’s learned that Clarke tends to be more honest when mad. However, she could also be ruthless, so the Latina prepares herself for the worst.

“You don’t give a damn about anything! Since the moment you came home twenty years ago. You have always done whatever you wanted while I had to go behind you cleaning up your mess, so mom didn’t give you more shit!” Clarke’s words tumble out in a volley of sharp, angry words before pointing frenetically at her other sibling.

“Same with you, Octavia! Everybody mocks me calling _me _ princess, but the truth is you-are-the-princess here. Bell practically raised you. You haven’t had to take shit from our parents. You actually are in your own world and barely take your time to get to know what is happening in our life. And I mean, REALLY HAPPENING. But, whenever I mess up, there you are the first one to bitch about it. You two think you’re quite rebellious, right? Well, guess what? You’ve followed me on the path I had to pave making it easier for you both.”

“Clarke, I—”

Uh, uh, you opened this can of worms, now lie in it…

“Don’t! You’re lucky you enjoy engineering, Raven. But O, did you ever ask Bell if he wanted to study business? Or have you ever wondered if I wanted to become a surgeon just like mom? No! You guys went to college and did whatever the hell you want! Who stepped up to mom to encourage her to be friendlier with open gay relationships? And—”

“Oh! C’mon! You’re talking about the same mother who’s hiding in a closet, right? No pun intended.”

“It doesn’t matter! I took the first girl home. I was the one who was grounded for months just for being in love with another woman. While dad was too busy travelling and running the business. I was the one who had to take all that crap. So, you, six years after that, took a girl home for the first time, didn’t hear any of her bullshit.”

“So, what princess?! Just because you’ve been the mama sister, you’re incapable of doing something for yourself anymore. You’re scared. You’re a coward. You have the balls to step forward for me or Octavia, but you chicken out when it’s about you. Is that what you’re saying?!”

“_It’s not that simple,_ Raven! You spent a weekend with a womanizer having sex all over the house and mocking everybody; and _yet again, _your sick plan works. You not only get to fall in love with her but also make her CHANGE and fall for you. You were never lied to! You were not ridiculed!”

The sisters are emotionally drained.

Clarke refuses to look at them. 

After a minute, she feels Raven and Octavia's arms hugging her. It’s a nice picture, but also quite comical as the siblings are sitting on the couch it means the only way to hug Clarke is from one side. So, that’s exactly how they sit. Practically on top of their older sister.

“We didn’t know you felt like this,” Raven whispers.

Clarke looks at her and can see the pain in her hazel eyes.

They didn’t want to hurt their sister, but some things had needed to be said.

“Clarke. I get that you’ve been being brave for us. For your people. But I think it’s time you do something for you, don’t you think? Are you getting married because you’re hurt with Lexa?”

When Clarke responds, her voice is small and vulnerable.

“No.”

The other sister.

“Are you mad at me because things with Anya are working out?”

Now Raven speaks in a much firmer voice.

“No. I’m so, so happy for you, Raven. You deserve someone who treats you right. You deserve someone who loves you and respects you. And, I wouldn’t have thought Anya would be that person, but it turns out, she is. So, I am very glad you’re with her.”

“And if I deserve something like that - why don’t you?”

“I’ll marry Finn. I’m fine with him. Mom will have her perfect wedding and her perfect Collins-Griffin family. I promised her. Octavia got to marry Linc and you, the day after tomorrow, will marry Anya. We’re all not that lucky.”

Octavia nods to Raven and the feisty Latina lets her sister be.

Someone mutters 'stubborn bitch' 

Perhaps Raven. 

OK. No. It was Raven. For sure. 

“I don’t agree with what you’re doing but I will support you. Just, think about it, and if you ever, ever, need to run away, just count me in.”

“We’ll all run away together, bitches!”

And just like that, the sisters get lost in their own thoughts. Moments later, they all slump to the sides of the sofar and fall soundly asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later and Clarke can’t stop thinking about the conversation with her sisters during that time. Well, until a few days ago, part of her time went into planning the party and the Beach House.

Another day. Another party.

More forced smiles and stiff hugs.

After a long shift at the hospital, she only wished to take a shower, have a few hours' nap and then eat and binge watch something while sitting lazily on the couch.

So, that is exactly what she’s doing. Eating a greasy pepperoni pizza on the couch, sketching – once again- a familiar pair of eyes.

Suddenly, she can hear key jiggles and closes the notebook quickly. A few seconds later, Finn is in the living room.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey, Clarke. How was work? I thought you said you’d cut the junk food for the wedding-”

“You said that, Finn. I’m having a slice of pizza after 30 hours on my feet. I think I deserve it.”

“Of course, darling.”

Clarke raises her eyes and even though she cannot trace sarcasm in Finn’s expression, she knows he’s not thrilled about her words.

After a while, they sit on different sides of the couch. Clarke is sketching again. A new drawing. And Finn is with the computer.

Working, she supposes.

Clarke bites her lip in hesitation.

“Finn. Look up.”

But the man doesn’t even bother to lift his eyes from the computer. So, Clarke approaches him.

“I wanted to try something,” she says while lifting her hand in front of them to play the same game she played with Lexa on the beach. Now he looks at her with excitement and confusion.

“You want to try anal?”

A hint of joke and hope in his voice.

“No, silly.”

She rolls her eyes.

“Give me your hands. It’s a simple game. Place your hands on top of mine. I’ll try to hit them. It’s a game of reflexes. It’s fun.”

He placed his hands believing it was some new kind of foreplay. And he was not one to turn down sex with Clarke, so why not?

But, after five seconds, he realizes this is just a game.

“This is stupid, Clarke. I don’t have time for this.”

And just when it seems as if she is about to sass him back, she stops herself; quietly deciding against it.

_'What would be the point?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Clarke's POV?
> 
> Did you enjoy the interaction between the sisters? I'm an only child (boo), so I tried my best. I think the relationship is cute and well, real, I hope. 
> 
> How about Jack? He settled for contentment. I guess he's happy with the family he got in return. 
> 
> Please leave some comments, kudos, gifts. It really makes my day to read what you guys think! 
> 
> One.Chapter.Left.


	13. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's choose the next Clexa movie AU.

Hey mates,

It is indeed this time of the year again. 

I’ll be finishing this story very soon and I’m interested in knowing what you guys are craving for future fics. Yet, again, I’m sticking with movies and here I offer a few choices. You guys let me know right below which one you want to become a Clexa AU.

  * The Notebook. It was the second more voted last time. Everybody knows about this story. Are you guys up to some cheesy fic?

  * The Lake House. Lexa architect has the key to my heart. Also, it's my beta's favourite option so it starts with +2 votes. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ5lPbssHS8>

  * Marley & Me. Because domestic Clexa + kids + puppies it's perfection. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UMMGNxg1Lg>

I would really love to see a big response from you! So, now, I really need you to **comment** below which one you prefer and also if you fancy a few tips of how you want the story and characters to be presented. 

Cheers!


	14. Speak now or forever hold your peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost three weeks. I've been quite busy and I am terribly sorry. I really hope I can repay you with this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, underthecovers. I bet she's so happy to get me out of her hair for a while. Big hugs, mate.

_Previously on Wedding Crashers... _

“Give me your hands. It’s a simple game. Place your hands on top of mine. I’ll try to hit them. It’s a game of reflexes. It’s fun.”

He placed his hands believing it was some new kind of foreplay. And he was not one to turn down sex with Clarke, so why not?

But, after five seconds, he realizes this is just a game.

“This is stupid, Clarke. I don’t have time for this.”

And just when it seems as if she is about to sass him back, she stops herself; quietly deciding against it.

_‘What would be the point?’ _

* * *

There are decorations, and trays of food are scattered across different tables. Everybody’s enjoying some champagne.

It’s a party.

On one side of the conference room a big banner arcs across the wall, flashes of reflected light stream across the writing.

> ** Farewell Lexa. Good luck in LA. **

The room is jam-packed. Bodies press tightly in sweat hazed clumps and sway to the dull thrum of music in the background. Every colleague wants to say their goodbyes. The host, Lexa Woods, is moving to Los Angeles within the week and, despite her efforts to appear like a broody Commander at work, she knows that they will miss her.

Lexa raises her glass and smiles.

She’s happy. Ish.

She knows she will miss her friends terribly. Her family. Her people. This very company she raised from nothing with her sister a few years ago. Today, she’s leaving a successful company. They’re still not quite there but that’s just because they stayed focused and dedicated their work with a few but wealthy clients. The relationship with the two most important women of her life was non-existent.

After months of pining and acting recklessly to win back Clarke’s trust, nothing has changed. The blonde was about to get married to that idiot and so she needed to accept it.

The bond with Anya is broken.

Her sister’s behaviour had been hurtful to Lexa. She felt betrayed when listening to her sister shout from the rooftops of her love for Raven while telling Lexa that love was weakness and something not worthy of the risk.

A few days after her argument with Anya, Lexa decided it was best if she moved on and tried a start fresh. She couldn’t keep working with her business partner. She didn’t want to. So, after a few calls, she has a new job waiting for her on the other side of the country. The perks of years doing a great job with her own company have forged a reputation that gets her past many closed doors.

Both of the Woods had gone into radio silence. It was daunting.

She has lived her whole life in DC. With her sister. How is it supposed to be now? She didn’t know. But she was not a woman to back off from a challenge.

Lexa accepted Raven and Anya’s relationship.

However, she couldn’t work in Woods & Woods anymore. She needed a fresh start. So, she was moving to California. A decision she shares with her sister via e-mail.

Then again, radio silence.

So, back to the ‘farewell’ party.

It is a bittersweet taste.

She is happy but there is a sadness that threads through her every movement as she walks away from her own farewell party. 

* * *

She is in her office or at least her soon to be former office packing a few things when suddenly she hears a faint knock.

“So, how have you been?”

A small pause. It's the first interaction after the heated argument after the Day B as Lexa has named it. From Beach Club and from Bitch, because that’s what her sister was.

Anyway, back to the conversation.

“Great. Spectacular. Amazing.”

_Smooth, Lexa. Smooth._

“What have you been up to?”

Lexa shrugs and the movement of her shoulder is tiny. Infinitesimal.

Lexa knows her sister has never been fond of small talk. In fact, she hates it.

“Eh, you know, the usual. This and that. Here and there… Crashing weddings.”

The young Woods says the last part slowly and waits to see the impact on her sister’s face. Although Anya looks a bit surprised, she quickly masks it with a mask of indifference.

“Alone?”

There’s a tiny sound of hesitation and hurt in her voice.

“No, not alone.”

_‘You are going to suffer to get the answers, bitch.’_

“Well, who have you been crashing with then?” Anya’s voice has a tint of jealousy colouring it.

There’s a small pause in the strained interaction between the two sisters.

Finally, Lexa lifts her eyes up to her sister and savours the moment.

“Becca.”

Lexa’s voice sounds indifferent.

“Becca?”

The smug smirk slowly unfurls across Lexa’s face.

“As in Becca Pramheda?” 

* * *

_ Two days after the Beach House failed operation… _

Lexa mopes miserably around her apartment. Empty pizza boxes, bottles of beer and wine are littered all over the place. The Lake House is playing on her big TV screen for the fifth time in the last 24 hours.

“Clarke would be perfect playing Sandra Bullock’s character,” she says out loud, “… because she’s a doctor” she clarifies, in case there was any doubt.

She’s lazily scratching the kitten. Her new partner in crime since her sister dumped her.

“I could be a mean architect, don’t you think, Sláine?”

The cat doesn’t respond, obviously, but she lifts her head and nuzzles into Lexa’s chest.

“Although, I can’t draw to save my life. Anyway, we could have a beautiful love story through letters…”

A tiny meow.

“What? You don’t think I could woo Clarke with love letters? I’m skilful as fuck, just so you know, little kitten.”

Another tiny meow.

“Who I am kidding. I can’t even convince my cat. I’m a pariah.”

A deep sigh echoed in the room.

Sláine is looking attentively to the left, and when Lexa glances in that direction, she spots a frame with an old picture of her and Anya.

It was during a trip they took to Croatia four years ago. Lexa had been reading a book that took place there and as soon she finished, she went running to her sister’s office whining about wanting to go to Croatia for their next vacation.

So they did.

The picture showed a younger Lexa, side hugging her sister with a bottle of white wine tucked behind her arm. Behind them lay the greenish Adriatic Sea and a sun so bright it fucking hurt to open their eyes. That’s the reason why Lexa’s are squinting in the photo. Well, it could be the fact that she was laughing so hard she thought she was about to pee herself. Her sister was trying to ask for a corkscrew in Croatian. Anya’s intentions were unsuccessful.

Lexa lets out a groan so loud that even Sláine jumps a bit in fright.

“Sorry, sorry!! My kitten, I’m not mad at you” she soothed the cat, cuddling her.

“It’s more about the Judas in the picture.”

The cat licks Lexa’s hands and, although that means she’s probably hungry, Lexa, however, sees it as an epiphany.

“You know what! You’re right!”

She jumps off the couch after placing the kitten carefully to the side and starts pacing around the apartment.

“I need to be back on the right track, Sláine, I was born this way!”

Chill, Lexa Gaga. 

* * *

An hour later she’s at the front of a door gathering the courage to knock. C’mon, Woods!

A simple knock.

“Hello. How can I help you?”

“Good morning, ma’am. Is Becca here?”

The older woman doesn’t look surprised. She just steps aside letting know Lexa she can go inside the house and shouts loudly up into the house.

“Becca! There’s someone here to see you!”

A loud thud from upstairs.

“Pick up your fucking heels!”

Three seconds later a tall, good looking, brunette enters the room and sits in front of Woods.

“What the fuck do you want!”

“I—I’m Lexa Woods. I’m Anya’s sister.”

“God damn it! Why didn’t you say so!” she gets up and approaches Lexa.

“Come here, sister, give me a hug! I almost nunchucked you. You don’t even realize! Anyway, when was the last time I saw you, God! It’s been forever! You were a tiny bean and looook at you now. You’re a grown-ass woman.”

_‘This is not awkward, Lexa, nope.’_

“So, is this your place?”

“What? No, no, no, no, God. I live with my Ma.”

“Oh”

No awkward, remember?

“You hungry?”

Before Lexa can say anything, the brunette is shouting again.

“Hey, Ma! Can we get some meatloaf?”

“Oh, no, I’m fine. I had a bite.”

The old lady comes with a tray full of food and places it between the two women.

“So, how’s, my protegé?”

“Anya is… she’s— believe it or not, she’s in a serious relationship. I’m sure her next step is to ask her partner to marry her. So…”

“What?!”

Becca looks truly, like truly, hurt.

“What an idiot,” she sneers.

After a pregnant pause, she mutters beneath her breath, “cool, cool, cool. More for me and you!”

Lexa doesn’t know what to do. This is not definitely what she was expecting, but if she thinks about it the woman seems happy enough, so who was she to bitch about it?

“I gotta be honest. I came in to—it’s like, like, a little like I’m trying to get my bearings. You live with your mother, and you still got it!"

“I know. Just living the dream.”

“Living the dream?” Lexa wonders for a few seconds, “you know what? I will have some of that meatloaf. Yeah. Let’s have some meatloaf.”

Precisely at that moment, a tall good-looking guy came downstairs. To say that the man is attractive is a gross underestimation of his beauty.

And, Lexa is gay. Like very gay, but she can appreciate beauty when she sees it.

“He’s very handsome. Who’s he?”

“I got him yesterday.”

“Yesterday?”

“Yeah. I rode my bike over to a cemetery nearby. His girlfriend just died,“ Becca says nonchalantly and Lexa’s mouth falls open a bit.

“You met him at a funeral?!”

“Yep! I’ll throw in a wedding now and then,” she says heartily, “but let me tell you, funerals-are-insane! They’re so broken they are practically begging you to help them make feel anything. It’s like fishing with dynamite! Horny as fuck!”

“Horny?”

Lexa barely forms any words. She’s shocked.

“At— at a funeral?”

“Yes. grief is nature’s most powerful aphrodisiac. Look it up.”

“I—I didn’t know that…”

“I’ve got one on Saturday. You’re coming with me!”

“I’m sorry. I’m—I’m not judging you, ‘cause I think, somehow, you’re an innovator, but there’s no way I’m ready for that.”

“You should give a try. You don’t look very happy with your current situation. Do you want to stop feeling shitty?”

“I—” 

* * *

_Present time… _

Lexa can hear the anger in Anya’s voice.

_‘Payback is a bitch.’_

The blonde quickly crosses her arms over her chest and becomes defensive.

“Lexa, you don’t even know Becca.”

“Yes, I do. She’s great. Best crashing partner ever!”

Anya closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“All right look, I don’t want to keep arguing about this nonsense. I don’t need to come here and make a speech to tell you how bad I feel about everything that’s happened between us.”

Lexa’s shoulders fall a little, but she keeps her jaw tight.

“You mean a lot to me. I miss seeing you. Talking to you.”

Lexa doesn’t want her sister thinking she’s not happy for her. They haven’t ever kept radio silence between them for this long. Like ever. And she misses her sister. The brunette knows how bumbling her sister is when trying to apologize.

“I know. I—look, I’m happy for you. I can’t feel good with how you handled the situation, but, above all, I’m glad you found someone.”

Anya breathes out quietly and her shoulders visibly relax at Lexa’s words.

“I can’t tell you how glad it makes me hear you say that, sis. I’m so, so, sorry how things turned out. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Ever. I guess I got caught up with these new feelings I have thanks to Raven and I—I didn’t stop for a moment and think about your feelings. I know I messed up and I’m sorry. I was an overwhelmed mess.”

Lexa gives her a small but genuine smile and brings her in for a hug. That they only show emotions when drunk, meaning they’re truly having a moment.

“I’ve got something to tell you,” Anya says and her voice had a quiet seriousness to it.

And just like that, Lexa stiffens again in her sister’s embrace.

“Not a word. Let me just say this.”

Now they have a little space between them so they can face each other.

“What you said outside the beach club? It was true. I mean, about thirty per cent of it,” Anya says.

Lexa scrunches her nose in distaste of the reminder.

“Ok, it was all true. I’m sorry I fucked up the Clarke thing with you. I should’ve been more supportive with you and—”

“You didn’t fuck up anything,” Lexa says quietly.

Anya smiles and nods softly.

“Well, I mean you did, but it wasn’t your fault. How could I ever expect to woo the woman of my dreams while crashing a wedding? It’s ridiculous.”

“Well, we did have fun… at all of them.”

Anya seems open and sincere.

“No doubts. I just— I just need to make a new start. Preferably in a state where I’m not under a restraining order.”

“I get it, Heda. I do. It’s just—I was thinking maybe we could go out one more time before you leave.”

Lexa lifts a brow and her smirk is fully pronounced now.

“Yeah. That’d be great. What do you want to do?”

“Well, there’s a wedding…”

Lexa’s expression goes stern and serious.

“Anya…”

A warning.

“Please, Lexa. Come on. For old times' sake!”

“You know, I’m done with that. For good.”

Anya grabs her sister’s hand and practically begs.

“That'll be the last one. We don’t need to sleep around. We’ll just go, crash the wedding, enjoy the music… that’s all. Our goodbye. Lexa, please. You’ll be moving across the country and I’ll be staying here. Do it for me. After two decades having each other’s back.”

Lexa contemplates her sister plans for a few seconds. Seeing as she’s moving across the country, she could do it. She knows she won’t be fooling around with anybody. For a while to come, it only ever going to be Clarke on her mind. She supposes it's nice to enjoy one last time with her sister, have some good food and enjoy the band. Anya deserves it.

“Ok. One last time.”

Anya starts jumping around and clapping happily.

* * *

A week later, Lexa finds herself in front of the mirror wearing a nice tuxedo. It’s one of her favourites. She leaves the bow to untie and grabs her watch. Nice high heels and some perfume.

God, she’s good.

Anya profusely insisted she would be the one handling all the wedding planning, covers, etc., and in Anya’s words, she just needed to turn up at 10 AM sharp on 15th with H Street. Since it was downtown, she had time enough. Once she steps out of her Uber, she spots her sister implacably dope with a bourdeux tuxedo. The siblings greet each other and walk towards the church.

“So, just to be clear, this is the last time I’m doing this.”

Not a single beat.

“I bet it will.”

The wedding is in progress. 

* * *

Lexa looks up at the altar and she freezes on the spot.

With widened eyes, she turns to her sister who simply smiles with encouragement.

“I—I don’t think I can do this…”

“You can and you will. She’s the woman of your dreams.”

Now she’s livid.

“Oh, man…”

Anya grabs her and shakes her harshly as if trying to wake her up.

“This is your big moment. Dazzle the jury, bitch!”

Lexa looks at Anya. Then returns her gaze to the altar.

It’s Clarke and Finn’s wedding.

“Heda. Wake up. I think they’re getting pretty close to the ‘I do’ part. Which would be bad and would totally screw this cliché of crashing the love of your life’s wedding.”

Lexa nods seriously. Her nervousness is gone.

Now she’s Heda.

She’s about to command all those bitches here with her incredible speech. 

* * *

Lexa walks toward the altar.

Surprisingly no one stops her yet.

_‘Good. Good. Good.’_

She clears her throat loudly and suddenly every single pair of eyes turn towards her.

_‘Ok. breath, bitch. You’ve got this!’_

So, she clears her throat again for good measure.

“Excuse me.”

Secretary Griffin is smirking but as soon her wife elbows him in his ribs, he drops the smirk and lazily motions security over.

Abby stands up quickly.

“Oh, for the love of God!” The Secret Service approaches the sisters. Anya walks a bit closer to her sister, showing her support.

“They are with me! I invited them since well, they’ll be family in law sooner rather than later.”

Raven saves them and winks to her old sister while Octavia tries –keyword tries- to mask her laughter.

Security looks at the Secretary not knowing how to proceed. Everyone is a bit confused, and Lexa believes this a good moment to step forward.

“Just let me speak my mind and I’ll leave you all alone forever.”

Secretary Griffin looks at her daughter, who still can’t take her eyes away from the younger Woods, and nods to the security men.

Finn scowls and grabs Clarke’s hand.

“I don’t fucking believe this!” he spat out loudly.

Everybody ignores him.

_Like, bitch, we don’t care about your beliefs._

“Clarke, listen, please. It’s true. I met you when I crashed your sister’s wedding—”

The guests gasp loudly so she turns to them and elaborates.

“That’s right. I crash weddings. Or at least I used to. In fact,” she points to a couple in the fourth row, “I crashed your wedding about a year ago. Very nice, by the way. I will say, perhaps, a vegetarian option is usually a good idea but, otherwise, a wonderful wedding.”

Lexa smiles fondly at the couple as if they were old friends catching up.

“How’s it going for you two by the way?”

The couple, clearly taken aback, finally nod and reply something along the lines ‘pretty good’.

The moment is interrupted when Anya clears her throat as if to say, ‘pick it up’. Lexa panics for a moment.

“Oh yes! Sorry! Anyway, all I wanted was a second alone so I could try to explain things. But I’ve never gotten that chance. Maybe I don’t deserve it, but I’ll try. I used to crash weddings to meet girls. It was childish. It was juvenile.

“And pathetic.” Someone mutters within the crowd.

Anya sends an irritated glance towards them, but Lexa only nods in understanding.

“Yeah. That’s pretty much the best word to describe it. But you know what?” now she turns back to Clarke, “it also led me to you. So, it’s hard for me to regret it completely. I’m indeed a lawyer but my heart’s not in my law practice. I mean, I’ve tried to do good and well, I’ve lied. A lot.”

The people shift uncomfortably.

Anya clears her throat again.

“Uh—My point is! I have grown.” And she stops to look around. “I have changed,” and her eyes come back to Clarke’s.

“I don’t really know why it took me so long, but, well, I want to believe there’s a reason why; and maybe it’s because I didn’t see anything worth growing up for. And now maybe I do and look -”

She struggles a bit to come up with the perfect way to express her feelings.

“I’m sorry. I’m normally quite articulate but—I guess it’s harder when you’re not bullshitting—”

She freezes on the spot and turns hastily to the figure behind Clarke.

“Sorry, Father!”

Father Jaha nods and Lexa continues her speech.

“Yes. I was a liar. But I was a liar because I was scared. But you know what, Clarke. You’re scared too. And in some way, you’re a liar too. You’re scared, to tell the truth about Finn. You’re not in love with him.”

Finn turns crimson and he starts to move from the altar towards Lexa.

“Ok. I’ve had enough.”

But before he can take two steps. Clarke holds his arm.

“In fact,” Lexa makes a bold move, “I think you might feel something for me. The person that you met back at your folk’s place, that was really me, maybe not my job, but the feeling we felt, the jokes, the stupid laughs. That was all me.”

Clarke’s eyes water a bit and she bites nervously at her bottom lip.

Lexa is going for the kill.

“Last weekend I crashed a funeral.”

Another loud gasp.

Okaay…

“Dear Baby Gay Jesus. Here we go again.” Anya whispers.

“No wait, Anya. I want to say this. In my defence, I was practically dragged there. Anyway, I was there and saw the widow and she’s a wreck. She’s just lost the person she loves the most in this world. And I realized, we’re all gonna lose the people we love. That’s the way it is. But not me, not right now. Because the person I care for the most is standing right there and I’m not ready to give up. I won’t give up.”

Lexa takes a deep breath and approaches Clarke.

“Clarke, I’m not standing here asking you to marry me. I’m just asking you... not to marry him. And maybe, take a walk. Have a coffee with me. Take a chance and—”

She’s rudely interrupted by Finn who scoffs loudly.

“Wow! This congregation here doesn’t care about how depressing your life is Lexa, okay? Clarke, babe, could you just—could we go back to the wedding?”

Clarke looks at Finn and then looks at Lexa.

A long beat and then she’s smiling at Finn.

She leans toward him.

And he smiles.

And we can bet every single person in the church thought she was about to kiss him. Finn too. That’s why he leans forward and closes his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Finn.”

She takes off her veil and steps off the altar.

Finn looks at Secretary Griffin and then at Abby as if praying for a little help.

“Clarke!” Secretary Griffin scowls, trying to catch his daughter’s attention. After a beat, he continues while smiling, “Whatever you choose, I just want you to be happy. I think you made the right call, kiddo.”

“Abby!” Finn tries again.

“Your daughter is a little—”

“Finn. I’ve always liked you—” Abby says.

But then her mother-in-law interrupts her.

“That’s the only reason _you’ve_ been around all that long.”

There is a loud collective gasp, and everybody looks with widened eyes at Grandma Zoe.

“What? It’s not like we cared about his stories about scallops and otters” she mutters to no one in particular.

“As I was saying before my mother-in-law interrupted me, nothing would make me happier than to see two great families like the Griffin’s and the Collin’s together; but perhaps I was so into that fantasy that I didn’t see how miserable my daughter was. So, sadly for our reputation and a good name in the United States, and the world, I’m standing by my daughter. So, God helps me.”

Abby looks devastated.

Clarke can’t believe what she’s hearing. Well, actually the whole family and many of the guests can’t believe what Abby’s saying. She is standing by her daughter for the first time.

Ever.

Well, let’s thank her, as she chose such a significant moment to step up. Finn glares at the Griffins. Then, bolts off the altar and starts marching straight for Lexa but before he can get there, Anya runs up from behind and tackles him.

He fell face forward and hit the Holy altar.

Holy, indeed!

There is a loud crack that reverberates through the church. That was his nose. We think.

Anya begins an intensely insincere apology.

“Oh! Sorry, dude, I don’t know what got into me. I’m a seeing a Buddhist about it,” she says as she gets up then mutters under her breath, “share that with the Dalai Lama, jackass.”

Lexa shrugs with lost puppy eyes. “I think I had him.”

“I know you did, Heda, but I’m your Second. I’ve got your back.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s nothing.” 

* * *

The sisters were waiting outside the church. Once everybody got up and started exiting the building, Anya approached Raven letting her know where they will be waiting. In the meantime, the Secret Service had to drag Finn out by force since he wouldn’t calm down.

There was total chaos in the church.

After all the commotion, the Woods were outside sitting on a bench quietly saying nothing. Anya was happy for her sister. Clarke had said nothing to Lexa before going back to a room with her sisters. The older Woods saw the fact that there wasn’t a wedding as a victory. Lexa, however, was a bit confused and nervous about what was to come.

Half an hour later, Clarke and Raven approach the sisters. The Latina grabs Anya’s hands and drags her to a few steps away to give her sister the much-needed privacy.

“I—”

“No. You have spoken. Now it’s my turn,” Clarke says softly.

Lexa simply nods and invites Clarke to sit with her.

“I wanted to tell you two things. The first one is the reason why I’ve been a coward and refused to talk to you. All I’ve done all my life is followed the rules. Followed my family wishes. And following the path I was supposed to walk. And, it was fine. I resigned myself to be like that. My friends. My family. My job. It was enough. Until you came into my life and turned everything upside down.” Lexa looks at her feet and swallowed painfully.

When Clarke saw the hesitation and hurt in Lexa’s face, she quickly went to correct her misunderstanding.

“No, no, wait. I don’t mean it badly. At least now I’ve gathered the courage to step forward for me. Here is where the second part comes. I want to be me.”

Lexa tilts her head in confusion and Clarke swears she looks adorable.

“I don’t want you to be nothing but yourself, Clarke.”

The blonde doctor smiles widely.

“I know, Lexa. That’s why I need to step aside right now. I don’t want to be in a relationship.”

Lexa’s face falls.

“Not yet.”

Lexa understands what Clarke is saying because it’s exactly how she feels. She’s about to leave to the other side of the country and dramatically changed her way of living just a few days ago.

They both need time.

Separately.

She needs this as much as Clarke.

Time to learn how to be themselves.

“I want to figure out what I want to be. Without my family telling me how. And you clearly need time to live bravely how you always wanted to live.”

“You’re absolutely right. I just hope this is not a goodbye.”

Clarke leans to hug her tightly and whispers in Lexa’s ear.

“It is not, Lexa Woods. May we meet again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I really tried, but just so you know, I can make EVERYONE happy, I'm not a unicorn. I truly hope, overall, you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> I wanted Clexa to grow up in order to have a mature and healthy relationship and for that, they needed to walk away. Even though everybody thinks it would have been so romantic of Lexa to crash Clarke's wedding, kiss the bride and go walking into the sunset. This feels more real. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think. Send some comments, love, gifts, kudos... 
> 
> WEDNESDAY -- EPILOGUE.


	15. What the future holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. What a ride! 
> 
> Thanks to every single one of you for all the comments and kudos. I truly appreciated them. 
> 
> My warmest thanks to my beta, underthecovers, hats off to you, mate!

Epilogue

Lexa and Anya are both standing surveying the people around them.

They’re in tuxes.

They’re, like everyone else, waiting for the wedding to start.

The Wedding March begins to play.

Anya is a little nervous. From the corner of her eyes, she can see her sister is even more nervous and, let’s be honest, a little bit uncomfortable.

“Are you all right, Heda?”

A spiteful glare is directed at Anya.

She knows she promised Lexa, but well.

Old habits die hard.

Anya is biting her lip and Lexa can’t help but feel a little remorseful. So, she starts a conversation for the sake of the blonde.

“I’m a bit nervous, Anya.”

“Squid, are you ready for this?”

Now Lexa panics a bit because she’s been doing her best trying not to show her anxiety. And apparently it didn’t work.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I mean, yeah.”

Ok, Anya just can’t help it.”

  
“Yeah?”

“Don’t mock me!”

“You seem unsure…”

“I’m fine. It’s-”

The bride is just starting to walk toward the altar.

The show is about to start.

“It’s just that… I’ve never been a Best Man before.”

* * *

_A year ago…_

“Raven. I’ve been doing a lot of soul-searching lately. Just, you know, not with the Dalai Lama, like your former brother-in-law, because his schedule is a bit tight and also beca—”

“Geez, cheekbones, can’t you stop rambling? What is it this about?”

“Well don’t cut my speech, bitch. I’ve been rehearsing it. ANYWAY, I think I’m ready.”

“To watch Coco without falling apart?”

“You promised to never, ever, say that again! I had PMS. I’m not that weak!”

“Sure, hun”

“I am ready to take this relationship to the next level.”

“Wait! Are you implying…?”

A timid nod.

“YES! We’re getting a puppy!”

“What?!”

“I’m messing with you, balloon girl, of course, I’ll marry you,” Raven says cheekily while hugging her soon to be wife.

* * *

As soon as Lexa pulls back a bit, Anya can see Raven walking down the aisle with Secretary Griffin.

“Lexa, did you and Clarke do the nasty already?”

“Anya! NOT.THE.BEST.MOMENT!” the brunette whispers loudly while faking a smile at the guests.

Her eyes are locked, however, with the beautiful blonde who, as Maid of Honor, is standing with Octavia on the other side.

Now she’s smiles again and this time there’s nothing false in it.

And Clarke smiles back.

* * *

After Clarke’s almost wedding.

The two women took a few months apart to put their business in order. Clarke changed her career and, after taking some courses, she started working as an art therapist. Healing people through art was like her dream came true.

Lexa decided against moving to California and, even after all the moping from Anya, started teaching at the local college. However, she still helped her sister every once in a while on a few cases. As she explained, she didn’t need to keep working as a lawyer, but she found teaching more satisfactory.

That being said, both girls had tried to stay away from each other as much as they could, given their sisters were dating. But, as they had discussed, it was for the best.

  
A couple of months ago, however, they crashed into each other in a small café and grabbed a coffee.

After the first moments of hesitation and shyness, they had a blast and reconnected easily. So, Clarke wore her big girls’ panties and asked Lexa for a date.

  
They had their sixth date last week.

* * *

When Raven is about to arrive at the altar, Anya has an epiphany.

“Shit!” she turns to Lexa, “we’re going to be sisters-in-law!”

And just like that, one of the brides leaves everyone around them astounded.

  
Plus two girls with bright red faces.

The Latina clears her throat loudly.

“At the speed, our sisters are dating, it will be 2050 when they tie the knot. I mean, they haven’t even slept together! Clarke’s a mess, by the way.”

‘Thank you, Raven.’ Clarke can’t help thinking as she closes her eyes. She is equally ashamed and angry at her sister.

Clarke gives Raven a look to prepare her for a good sister talk after the wedding.

As Anya is about to step up to the altar, she turns to Lexa.

“Heda, row seven, five and six seats in,” she whispers.

Lexa turns around and sees two girls in their early twenties. They’re both gently dabbing their eyes.

Lexa turns toward Anya and smiles.

And then Clarke mutters something under her breath.

Lexa looks up at Clarke. She’s curious about the blonde’s reaction. Actually, both brides are too. So, the four of them exchange a look.

After a pause, Clarke smirks wickedly.

“Crashers…”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the story. Even though I know I won't be satisfying everyone, I decided to leave the ending open, short and simple; so everyone can image our girls in their own way.
> 
> When I first started Notting Hill, I was quite unsure of my abilities as a writer, giving that it was the first time I ever tried to write something. Nothing less than in English. A language I'm still learning and only started to use as an adult, which proved to be a bit harder. I still have a lot to learn, but it's fine. Baby steps. Please I apologize for every mistake.
> 
> Don't forget to take a look at my other Clexa Movies AU:
> 
> The Lake House and [Notting Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434865/chapters/46253476)
> 
> May we meet again.


End file.
